Star Wars: The Tale of Alia
by Megawrath
Summary: Alia had been a slave for most of her life. For her and her friends, there was no future. So when the Dark Lord of the Sith offered her a chance for power and a new life, how could she refuse? But as time goes on, and her Dark Side powers continue to grow, will the freedom she so desperately craved be worth it? Or will the cost prove to be too dire?
1. Chapter 1

_"Though I have removed myself from the oppressive shackles of the Jedi, I shall never be free. For mine are the chains of destiny. The will of the force."_

-Revan

 ** _A long long time ago in a galaxy far far away._**

Alia ran the slender comb through her hair. Her half dead eyes lazily staring at her reflection in the tiny mirror in front of her. She had just finished touching up her makeup and reapplying her lipstick. Now all that was left was to fix her hair and spray with perfume. She had to be pretty tonight, and for what it was worth she was. Her hair was a silky brick color that fell in naturally smooth locks down to her shoulders. Her eyes captured the sky with a well shaped petite nose resting below and just above her luscious ruby colored lips. Not that she noticed anymore. Her looks mattered little to her. Still, she did find some solace in these small moments of peace and quiet so she never complained about the level of upkeep that was expected of her if it meant she got to be alone for awhile. Sitting there in the small grooming room she could relax and listen to her surroundings. The gentle footsteps in the hallway, the hum of the hyperdrive, the subtle dripping of water coming from the refresher. She could close her eyes and picture herself outside the ship, floating amongst the stars. Sometimes, she would imagine herself flying through space free of all worries, free of the dark, free of the small cramped slave quarters she now found herself in. If she could she would just sit like this for hours, without a care in the world. But there was always something to eventually bring her crashing back down to reality.

A knock on the door and a head poking through the archway broke her from her trance.

 _"Sister, the Master is looking for you. He told me to fetch you at once."_

Alia turned to see Taya poking her head through the door.

 _"Okay sister, thank you for warning me. I'm just finishing up. I'll be there momentarily"_

 _"Please hurry, I'd rather we all stay on his good side tonight."_ There was a hint of desperation in Taya's voice, the Master must have been in one of his moods.

 _"I'll just be a moment longer sister, I promise."_

The young Twilek girl nodded in appreciation and rushed out the door to rejoin her Master. Alia let out a small depressed sigh, her few moments of peace were over. It was time to return to reality. She stood up and checked her outfit before she left. The silk garment she wore was short and revealing. The dark red color highlighted her naturally tan skin, ample lower back, and full breasts. She checked her earrings to make sure they were on correctly, as well as the golden bangles around her wrist. If it wasn't exactly as he wanted it they would all suffer for her mistake, so she had to be careful.

As she checked herself out her hand moved to the collar locked around her neck. It had been three years since she was given this "gift" by her new Master and lately she had been forgetting it was even there. The exterior was silver laced and decorated with several small gemstones giving the collar a lovely necklace aesthetic to mask its cruel interior instruments. The core was stainless steel and contained a micro-charge emitter capable of sending up to three thousand volts of electricity through her skin, as well as a miniature thermal charge capable of separating a rebellious slaves head from their body with the push of a button. Every slave on the ship wore a collar similar to this one. It's what marked them as property. She would sometimes wonder about what happened to the little girl and her family that now seemed like a dream. But she knew such thoughts only invited pain into her heart, and that was something she would no longer allow. As Alia looked at herself in the mirror now, dressed in her pretty silk garments, covered in expensive jewelry and makeup, all she could think about was how truly empty she felt.

* * *

Alia rushed down the corridor of the small ship, avoiding the scaly gaze of the trandoshian mercenaries as she passed by. Occasionally another slave girl would run passed her, keeping their head down to the ground to avoid the gaze of the mercs just as she was. Trandoshians considered it an insult for slaves to look them in the eye, and would quickly turn violent against any who were unaware of that fact. Because of this, slaves were typically trained to never look a superior in the eye without permission. It was one of the first rules you learned on a slaver ship. The ship itself was a G-Type class cargo ship originally designed for transport and protection of high end goods. The interior had been modified to accommodate up to 40 slaves at a time as well as space for guests and customers. The ship was controlled by an automated Nav-Computer completely under the control of the ship captain. The Astrogational Charts were bio-locked to the Masters genetic signature. The ship didn't go anywhere without his say so, and he only ever bothered to pilot the ship while he was being pampered by his personal slaves. Much like he was doing tonight.

Alia stepped through the automated doors of the captain's quarters and entered the private chambers of the Slaver captain. The floor was velvet lined to match the drapes hung on the walls. Among the drapes hung tapestries of expensive design. Most of them picturing scantily clad females of various species. In the center of the room was Slaver captain Herrod Skelton. A member of the intergalactic crime syndicate 'The Exchange' who specialized in the sell and trade of high end luxury slaves. Among the crew he was known as The Slaver King, but to Alia and the rest of the girls he was known only as, the Master. The Master was relaxing in his personal lounge chair enjoying the pampering of the girls working around him, filing his nails, and rubbing his shoulders, while he sipped on a glass of Tarisian ale.

 _"You're slow girl, I expected you here five minutes ago."_ The arrogant and cold tone of the Master's voice was plagued by raspy cracks in pitch, from years of death stick abuse.

 _"I apologize Master, I was in the process of getting ready when I was summoned. I'll be more mindful of my time in the future."_ Alia spoke with false sincerity, dropping to her knees with her thighs spread loosely open as she had been trained to do.

 _"See that you do, I'd hate to have the Taskmaster discipline you again."_

The Master didn't bother to look at her as he spoke. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back in a relaxed state, extenuating the scraggly overgrown beard on his chin. His hair was a dirty mud color that was almost as long as Alia's. Over the years it had thinned in the front to the point of forming a bald spot that extended all the way to the crown of his scalp. His hair was braided into a long ponytail which hung loosely to one side of the chair. His skin was spotty and pale with thick tufts of hair matted on his chest and belly, which protruded out over his silk robe bottoms. Years of drinking and smoking had left him a haggard wreck in his middle age. He didn't take care of himself, then again he didn't have to.

 _"Piloting the ship is a stressful and time consuming endeavor. It's these few moments of relaxation you girls provide me that keep me focused. Imagine if I had been too distracted wondering where you were to properly pilot the ship? Why, I could have steered us into an asteroid belt, or rammed us into the side of a derelict space station."_

The condescending tone of her Master always grated on Alia's nerves. She knew damn good and well the ship was completely automated, there weren't even any buttons for him to push. It was all voice activated.

 _"Master, you shouldn't worry yourself over our lazy sister so much. It's not good for your tense muscles."_

The sickly sweet voice that spoke next came from Saphira. The blonde pale skinned beauty dressed in the pink two piece slave attire who was currently rubbing the Master's shoulders. Saphira was his favorite, and she made sure the whole ship knew it. Alia couldn't stand her, nor could the other girls for that matter.

 _"Your concern is so sweet to my ears little dove, perhaps tonight you'll find a way to better help me with these tense shoulders of mine."_

 _"Of course my dearest Master, it would be my greatest honor, and since I'll be helping you with these stubborn muscles would it be okay if Analee polished the lounge tonight?"_

 _"That was supposed to be your job tonight sister! I'm already cleaning the lavatories tonight!"_ There was distress in the voice of the one stuck with the unfortunate task of filing the Master's toes.

Analee, or Ana as most of the girls knew her was Alia's best friend on the ship. Her skin was a beautiful ebon which blended well with her raven hair, and deep set onyx eyes. She was dressed in the same two piece slave outfit as Saphira except hers was a bright green. Like Alia, Ana was once a Mandalorian slave, and they were the only ones on the ship who could speak Mandoa fluently. It was through this mutual understanding that they bonded, the two looked out for each other whenever they could. Alia felt sorry for her having to be so close to the Master's feet. He didn't bathe unless guests were coming.

 _"Now now Analee. Your sister is right. I'm sure you can get them both done in plenty of time if you work at it hard enough. Saphira will have her hands full anyway...among other things."_ He gave Saphira a yellow toothed grin as he spoke.

 _"Master! You're going to make me blush you big meanie!"_ She giggled.

 _"I...understand."_ Ana was deflated. She wanted to object but she knew it would do her no good. Saphira always got her way in the end.

 _"That's a good girl. We must all be willing to pitch in however we can to keep this ship running smoothly. We are each a piece of a single unit working towards a common objective. Never forget that my dear beauties"_

 _"Oh Master, you are so wise. Truly this ship would be lost without you here to guide us."_ Saphira's voice was like poisoned honey to their ears.

 _"Ana, I can help you with the lavatory so you can focus on the polishing."_

 _"Thank you Taya. But aren't you already dusting the furniture tonight?"_

 _"It's okay. It shouldn't take me long, and this way we can both get to bed sooner."_ The young Twilek gave a hopeful smile.

Taya was focusing on finishing up the Master's right hand. Her corset clung to her voluptuous figure, highlighting her thin waist and perky breasts. Her jade skin and light blue tinted cheeks gave her an exotic look for a Twilek. She was far too beautiful and kind to be wasted as a slave Alia often thought.

 _"M..Master could I please put the tray down? My arms are going numb."_

The small squeaky voice came from Pix. The newest slave on the ship and the only male in the group. Normally the Slaver King sold all his male slaves as soon as he got them. There was no real demand for them in his line of work other than as a free labor source. But Pix was something of an exception. He was a skinny boy with short blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and naturally pursed lips. He was dressed in a gold embroidered white cloth skirt and nothing else. His mild and meek manner combined with his effeminate looks helped him fit in amongst his sisters. Unfortunately, being the only male slave on the ship often made him a target for the Master's cruelty.

 _"I already told you boy, once I finish my ale you can put it down."_

 _"O...okay Master. Thank you."_

This was a lie of course. He would just wait until his arms gave out, and then the poor boy would get shocked for dropping the tray. It was a game the Master liked to play with all the new slaves. He looked for any excuse he could find to torture them. But Pix seemed to get the worst of it.

 _"You summoned me Master?"_ Alia asked, trying to set her mind to other things.

 _"Yes I did. Bring another bottle of Tarisian ale from the storage room, and be quick about it."_

 _"Yes Master, right away."_ She rose quickly to her feet and left the room. Hoping the Master's cruel game would be over before she returned.

* * *

Alia walked briskly to the storage room down the hallway. She was in no hurry to get back and watch Pix get shocked. But, then again, if she took too long she would probably be next. It was a lose lose situation either way in her mind. Upon reaching the store room she began looking around for a fresh bottle of Tarisian ale among the various spirits sitting on the shelf. It was the Master's favorite drink, not that Alia understood why. It smelled like Tac piss and his breath always reeked of it. It didn't help that he already smelled of death sticks to begin with.

The Master would be going to bed soon so they were likely going to line up to be "picked" for the night. Usually that was Saphira but sometimes he would feel spontaneous choose one of the other girls. Normally Alia didn't care about that sort of thing. Thanks to the Mandalorians, violation like that didn't bother her anymore. She would just do what she always did. Lay down, look off to the side, and pretend like she was somewhere else. But tonight was story night and Mother Nali had promised to tell her favorite one, so she really didn't want to miss it. Hopefully he wasn't feeling adventurous and would just pick Saphira like he normally did.

After searching for a few moments Alia located the correct bottle and removed it from the high shelf where it was placed. As she turned around to head back to the captain's quarters she knocked into someone standing behind her, falling backward and nearly dropping it.

 _"Oh dear! I'm so sorry little one. I hope I didn't hurt you."_ Came a familiar, nurturing voice.

 _"Mother Nali!"_ Alia put down the bottle and hugged the older twilek woman. _"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you standing behind me."_

 _"It's okay little one. I'm just happy you didn't drop the bottle or we would have both been in quite a bit of trouble."_

They both laughed.

Nalina, or Mother Nali as the younger girls called her, was the unofficial Matriarch of the slaves. She was an older twilek with skin that was once like a beautiful amethyst, but had since faded over the years. The skin around her ocean like eyes had begun to wrinkle, and the skin of her cheeks had begun to dry out, losing their natural blush. It was obvious to everyone that she was once beyond beautiful. But years of slavery had taken a toll on her. She dressed in a plain white cloth dress that fell to her knees. She was the oldest slave in service to the Master, and was often left in charge of organizing the girls and watching over them when they weren't serving him or his guests. The girls loved her. She was a kind and nurturing soul who was the closest thing most of them ever had to a mother, which is where her nickname came from. In some ways she reminded Alia of her own mother from so very long ago. This only strengthened the adoration she felt for this woman.

 _"I hope he's not being too hard on you girls tonight."_ Nali said, stroking the young girl's hair.

 _"No Mother Nali, not to us. But he's playing that cruel trick on Pix."_ Alia said, trying to find comfort in the twilek's arms.

 _"Oh please no. Not the one with the tray!"_

Alia shook her head confirming Nali's worst suspicions. She took a deep pained breath, trying to keep herself calm. It wouldn't do any of them good for her to get worked up tonight of all nights. The Master could ruin the one thing they all looked forward to every week. Nali kissed Alia's forehead in reassurance.

 _"You just try not to think about that wicked man okay? Just do as he asks and stay out of trouble. I'll make it up to all of you tonight, I promise."_ She gave Alia a reassuring smile.

 _"I know you will Mother Nali. You always tell such great stories."_

 _"And if I'm not mistaken tonight is your turn to choose."_

 _"Mhmm. And I already know what I want to hear."_ She beamed.

Nali chuckled in amusement.

 _"I'm certain you do. It's the same one every time."_

They both laughed once more. She always knew how to make Alia feel better. Along with Ana, she was the only reason Alia hadn't fallen completely into despair a long time ago. But as they both new these small moments never quite lasted long enough to make up for the perpetual torment they were forced to endure on a daily basis.

Their embrace was interrupted by a familiar high pitched scream ringing down the hallway. They both turned towards the direction of the noise, the Master's private quarters.

 _"Sounds like he's finished his game."_ Alia said somberly.

 _"Yes. I'm afraid so. You should go back to him little one. His patience will not last much longer I fear."_ That was the last thing she wanted her to do. But they both knew there was no choice in the matter.

 _"I know."_ Alia kissed Nali on the cheek. Putting on a brave face. _"Take care Mother Nali. I'll see you tonight."_

 _"Take care my darling."_ She said, putting on a brave face as well.

As Alia left the hallway she thought for a moment she could hear Mother Nali quietly weeping behind her. But she dared not turn around to see. She needed all the strength she could muster. The day was not yet over.

* * *

Upon returning to the Slaver King's private chambers Alia found the girls all lined up in a row sitting on their knees with their thighs spread loosely open. She knew what this meant. The Master was choosing which girl would follow him to his chambers tonight. Pix was on the ground next to the Master trying to clean up the ale he dropped with a rag. Tears were leaking from his eyes and his neck was bright red.

 _"Make sure you get it all up or I'll shock you again!"_

 _"Y...yes Master. I'm s...sorry."_ Pix was trying his best not to break down, his whole body was trembling.

 _"And don't get your snot on my carpet either or you'll be cleaning the whole floor!"_ The Master turned to see Alia had re-entered. _"What took you so long?!"_

 _"I'm sorry Master, I had trouble finding the bottle."_

 _"Never mind! Just put it down on the table and get in line with the others."_ He pointed to the open space next to Ana

 _"Yes Master."_

Alia quickly put the bottle down and got into position. Joining her sisters on her knees. Ana nudged her playfully and gave her a quick smile. Alia returned her smile and nudged her back for support. If they could both just get through this without incident then there was still hope for the night. That was all Alia cared about right now.

 _"Scrub harder boy! If it you don't get it out of the carpet you know what happens. **ZAP!** "_

Pix jumped, his nerves were shot. The trembling worsened but he continued to scrub, wiping the tears and snot off his face onto his skirt. The Master laughed until he started coughing. He took a moment to catch his breath before leaning back in his chair.

 _"Now then, who shall it be tonight?"_

He scratched his beard in mock contemplation. Pretending like the decision was the most important one of the day. He looked at each girl, humming to himself while he mulled it over in his head. This was it, the moment of truth, Alia thought. Ana must have known it too because her hand was gently squeezing Alia's thigh. Neither one of them wanted to get picked, but more than anything they didn't want the other to get picked either. The Master's eyes scanned over the four girls in front of him. All whom were staring at the floor, except for Saphira of course who was winking and making kissy faces at him as always. Taya was, as always, completely calm. The same look of mournful resignation on her face as there always was. Alia felt awful for wanting Taya to be picked over her and Ana, but she couldn't help it. She wanted story night too badly this time. _Come on you dirty old core slime! Just pick Saphira like you always do! Just leave us alone for once and be with your cantina rat._ She silently prayed. The whole room was silent for about a minute before the Slave King spoke at last.

 _"Alia! You're our lucky winner tonight!"_

Of course. Of course he would. The one time she didn't want to get picked. Of course that's what he would do. What did she think would happen? That he would let her go? That she could have just this one night of peace away from this constant hell he kept her in? Of course not! When did anything ever go right for her? Since becoming a slave her life has been nothing but a bad joke with no punchline. Honestly she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. At that moment she just wanted someone to blast her brains out and be done with it.

 _"Oh Master, you are so cruel!"_

A familiar voice snapped Alia out of her spiral. Was that Ana?

 _"What did you just say?!"_ The Master was in shock. As was the rest of the room.

 _"I said that you are cruel! Cruel and neglectful!"_ There were tears in Ana's eyes.

 _"What's the meaning of this?! Do you have any idea who you're speaking to you little schutta?!"_ The Master's face turned red, his rage building within seconds.

Pix, Alia, Taya, and Saphira all stared at her in complete disbelief. All with the same thought in their heads. _Is she out of her mind?! She's going to get herself sent to the taskmaster for sure!_

Any slave who failed to follow commands or talked back to the Master was sent to him. An Iridorian mercenary who specialized in torturing and breaking rebellious slaves. The creature was a cold blooded sadist who desired nothing more than watching the fervor and life drain out of his victim's body as they suffered under his torturous techniques of discipline, and when he was done he would patch them up and send them on their way as if nothing happened. The fear the girls shared of the Slaver King was second only to the absolute terror they held towards the Taskmaster. None of them would even dare to mention his name most of the time, and Ana was now volunteering herself to be his next victim.

At any moment that collar on her neck would turn on and she would be dragged kicking and screaming all the way to his torture chamber by the mercs. Alia feared the taskmaster too, but not nearly as much as she feared hearing her friends agonizing screams. For the Taskmaster always left the door open as he worked for all the ship to hear. No, if Ana was going then so was she. She would not let her be alone in this. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ana crying out once more.

 _"You are cruel and neglectful Master! You do not even consider that I wanted to be picked tonight!"_ Ana said, making small sniffling noises.

The Slaver King stopped.

 _"Oh...that's what this is about?"_

 _"Yes Master, it is! I was so hoping to be picked tonight."_

Slowly the redness in his face went away. He started to laugh.

 _"Is that all? Why didn't you say something you silly girl!"_

In that instant the entire room visibly relaxed. The color returning to their faces. All except for Alia who was now feeling incredibly guilty. She knew what Ana was doing, and she didn't like it one bit. Ana continued her little act, making pouty faces and sticking her lower lip out at the Master.

 _"It's been so long since you've picked me Master. Have you forgotten I exist? Am I not pretty enough for you anymore?"_ She gently swayed her upper body from side to side in a seductive manner, fluttering her eyelashes at him. There was no denying she was good at this. It takes a lot of talent to pretend to want to be with a man as vile as the Master. Nevertheless Alia hated that Ana was falling on the grenade for her.

 _"Oh my dear sweet precious little Analee. You stab my heart with your words. You're right. Of course you would desire to spend time with me. How thoughtless I was to neglect you so."_ The Master placed his hand on his chest as he spoke, feigning a wounded heart.

The arrogance he displayed made Alia want to puke. She wished he really had just been stabbed. She didn't care what happened to herself. But she hated him for what she knew he would do to Ana.

 _"Very well my pet. I will pick you for the night. On the condition that you get all your chores done on time."_

 _"Thank you Master! I promise I will!"_ Ana clapped her hands together pretending to be ecstatic. She played her part well.

 _"Atta girl. Now come give your Master a kiss."_ He puckered his lips.

Ana stood up and walked towards him. Alia and Taya both shut their eyes as she bent down. Neither of them wanted to see this. Alia felt bile rise in the back of her throat at the sound of their lips making contact. She could smell his breath from here, and she was sitting at least 3 feet away. Afterwards Ana returned to her spot in the line, her eyes watering.

 _"Now then girls. Your chores for the evening have been assigned. I want everything done in a timely manner. Analee I expect you in my chambers within the next three hours. Saphira my pet, you're with me. The rest of you, dismissed."_

* * *

 _"No talk! Work!"_

Alia was trying to explain to the trandoshian merc that she had finished with the holocron encryption but he wouldn't listen.

 _"But I'm done! See?"_

She showed him the finished holocron. The merc hissed at her menacingly.

 _"Please I want to go help my sisters clean!"_

 _"No clean! You work!"_ He spit at her.

Alia was struggling to contain her frustration. She frantically pointed to herself and exclaimed _"I am done!"_ placing the holocron in his scaly paw. _"Done!"_ She said again, trying to get the message through his thick skull. He rolled the object in his hand, his reptilian head turning to one side inquisitively. He seemed surprised that the holocron was completed this fast. Truth be told it was pretty quick. Holocron encryption can take hours, possibly even days depending on the complexity of the design.

 _"Acceptable. You clean."_

He moved to the side to let her pass, kicking her down to the ground as she did so. Alia stood up meekly and dusted herself off walking out as quickly as she could while the merc laughed in his scaly voice.

 _"Core slime"_ she mumbled.

Ana and Taya were waiting for her in the lounge busily scrubbing polish into the floor with rags.

 _"Sister!"_

Ana leaped up and ran to Alia. The two embraced each other lovingly. Speaking in Mandoa.

 _"Ana my love."_ Alia pulled her in close, tears already forming in her eyes. _"Why did you do it? The Master chose me. You didn't have to do it sister."_

 _"Of course I did my darling Alia. You've been looking forward to this for weeks. I wasn't about to let him take you away from Mother Nali tonight of all nights."_

The two shared a private moment, speaking to each other in the language only they understood. The language spoken by the ones who forced them into captivity.

 _"Sisters, I don't wish to interrupt but we really should finish the floor. The Master will be expecting Ana in less than an hour."_

Alia let go of Ana and quickly hugged Taya.

 _"Sorry sister, I didn't mean to ignore you."_

 _"It's okay my dear Alia. But we really should finish up."_

Alia nodded in agreement and the three of them resumed polishing the lounge floor. Taya, much like Mother Nali, was born into slavery on the criminal moon Nar Shadda. It's the only life she had ever known, and despite the hardships she had to endure she always somehow managed to keep a smile on her face, even if it was just to make the others feel better. Alia loved her for that.

 _"Ugh. This is taking forever! You know if the Master would just invest in a cleaning droid we could be done so much faster."_

 _"But Ana! Without those extra funds how would Master ever refill his liquor cabinet?!"_ Taya exclaimed. Imitating the Master's condescending tone.

 _"Yes Ana! Don't you know that the Master's job requires a great deal of effort? Without his spirits how would he pilot the ship? Why, he could fly us into an asteroid belt, or crash into the side of a space station!"_ Alia joined in.

The three giggled at their little joke.

 _"I'm sorry. What did I miss? I could have sworn you were supposed to be cleaning."_

A sickeningly sweet voice made the three girls jump. They turned to see a familiar face smirking at them in the hallway.

 _"Oh, Sa...Saphira! How long were you standing there?"_ Alia's face was flushed.

 _"Long enough...I bet the Taskmaster would love to hear that hilarious impression of yours sister."_ Saphira smiled wickedly at her.

 _"L...look sister, w...we were just having some fun I..."_

 _"Oh no, it's fine. I completely understand. My lips are sealed."_ Saphira checked her nails. Inspecting the polish for chips. _"But in exchange for my silence I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing something for me in return."_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Oh nothing much. Nothing much at all. Maybe just...do my chores for the next two months."_

 _"Saphira, that's not fair!"_

 _"Ana it's okay."_ Alia stopped her.

 _"But sister she can't just..."_

 _"Let it go Ana. Alias right. There's no point in arguing with her."_ Taya said, attempting to be the voice of reason.

Ana wanted to protest further but she knew it would do her no good. They were right, as long as Saphira was Master's favorite she would always be untouchable. Saphira flipped her hair, completely ignoring Ana's anger.

 _"Your sisters are smart. You should listen to them."_

Ana bit her tongue. Ignoring her sister's goading.

 _"I take it sister the Master is done with his massage?"_ Taya asked.

 _"Oh that? We finished hours ago. Master passed out about 20 minutes in. So I decided to take a bath and do my nails. A shame you were stuck working, it was quite relaxing."_ She said mockingly.

 _"Was there something you wanted Saphira? Or did you come here just to blackmail me?"_ Alia asked through gritted teeth.

 _"Actually, I'm here for Ana. The Master's awake now and he's waiting for you. Oh by the way! You may want to have some ointment ready. He's a little hung over and, well...not in the best mood right now."_

Ana looked pale.

 _"You better hurry girl. You know he's not a patient man."_ Saphira laughed at her, using that same giggly sweet tone she used with the Slaver King as she left the room.

Ana fell to her knees, defeat in her eyes. Alia rushed to her sister wrapping her in her arms.

 _"Ana my love, please let me go to him. You've been through enough today. I can always hear Mother Nali's story another time."_

 _"No sister. He's expecting me. And I'm more than happy to go in your place."_ Ana placed a hand on her sister's cheek, tears welling up in her eyes. _"I'd walk to the edge of the galaxy for you. You know that."_

Alia hugged her closer, joining her sister in tears.

 _"My darling Ana. You are too good to me. Next time I shall go in your place I swear it."_

 _"No sister. Next time I will go. You two have been through enough."_ Taya placed a reassuring hand on Ana's shoulder. _"Next time let me..."_

 _ **"NO!"**_ Ana began to cry, burying her face in Alia's shoulder.

 _"I don't want either of you to have to go again! I don't want any of us to get picked ever again!"_ Ana began to openly weep in her sister's shoulder.

Taya and Alia both shared a look of deep sorrow. They understood all too well Ana's frustration.

 _"Why do we have to do this?! Why do any of us have to suffer through this?! Why are we being punished this way?! What did any of us do to deserve this?!"_ After a few moments Ana let go of her sister and raised her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and smiled. _"Sorry sisters...I'm not sure what came over me."_

 _"Ana..."_

 _"It's okay Alia, really. I'm fine. It won't be that bad. He'll probably pass out before anything happens."_ Ana cleaned her face, her voice calming down.

 _"Ana...okay. You're right...it will be okay."_ Alia's words sounded hollow in her throat.

 _"Just promise me you'll tell me all about Mother Nali's story later okay?"_ Ana's voice was perky again, she was back to her old self. But it was too late to be reassuring, she had let the mask slip. _"I better get going. It won't do me any good to make him angrier than he already is. We'll talk later my love."_

 _"Okay sister. I'll be thinking of you."_ Alia kissed her on the cheek. Ana stood up and waved goodbye to Taya before running out of the room. Alia remained on the floor, too emotionally drained to get up. Taya offered her sister a hand.

 _"Come on Alia. Let's go. Mother Nali is waiting for us."_


	2. Chapter 2

Taya lead Alia by the hand down the corridor back to the cargo hold, there were no trandoshians in the hallway which meant they were most likely drinking and playing pazaak in the crew quarters. It wouldn't be long before the next guard shift was out, drunk and pissed off from losing their credits. The last place they would want to be was the hallway when that happened.

The two quickly made their way to the back of the ship where the cargo hold was located. This 20 by 30 foot space was where the slaves were allowed to rest. While most of the cargo containers had been removed to make space for cots a few of the smaller containers were left in place for the girls to store makeup and clothes. The rest of the space was covered with thin cots and blankets, not exactly ideal for the cold of space. It wasn't the most comfortable setup, but it was the only place the slaves could speak openly to one another without fear of drawing the wrath of the Master.

The ship had its own day night cycle where the lights would slowly light up until they were fully on and then dim back down to where they were completely off over a 20 hour cycle. This was a fairly typical practice of Starship Captains, whose crew would be out in space for days or even months at a time. It kept everyone on a proper sleep cycle. The lights on the ship had almost completely gone out which meant any slave not in the cargo hold risked being lost in the dark hallways with the trandoshians, who as a species possessed both a killer hunting instinct when exposed to the dark, and incredible night vision. It was a nightmarish situation that no slave wanted to find themselves in, the cargo hold was their sanctuary.

 _"Sisters! Hurry and get inside! The lights are almost out!"_ A redheaded slave with pale skin and dark freckles was waving Taya and Alia into the cargo hold.

 _"We're coming Liz!"_ Taya gripped Alia's hand harder as they ran to the entrance. Once inside Liz hit the control panel shutting the automatic door. The girls took a moment to catch their breath.

 _"That was close Taya. You shouldn't wait until the last minute like that. We wouldn't have been able to send someone out for you."_

" _Sorry sister, we had extra chores tonight and we couldn't risk not finishing."_ Taya said catching her breath.

There was an unspoken rule among the slaves that the first one to finish their chores and get to the cargo hold would always count the ones who came in after them to make sure they were all accounted for. This way if any were still missing they could try to find them before the lights went out. Unless Saphira was the first one in, in which case it was the second girl who was responsible for counting.

Taya hugged Liz lovingly and kissed her cheek.

 _"I take it you were the first one in tonight my dear Liz?"_

 _"Second actually…."_ She said through clenched teeth.

 _"Oh..."_ Taya immediately shot a dirty look at Saphira who was sitting in the corner admiring her nails, completely ignoring the rest of the room. _"What's the headcount?"_

 _"You and Alia make 27, we're missing one."_

 _"It's Ana. She got picked tonight."_ Taya said with no small amount of grief.

 _"Oh..."_ Liz was clearly disappointed, as was everyone else. Ana always managed to be a bright light in the darkness for them. Story night wouldn't be the same without her. _"At least you two made it."_

 _"It should have been me."_ Alia finally spoke up.

 _"Don't say that sister!"_

 _"But it's true Taya! He originally picked me! I should have been the one to go!"_ Alia was tearing up again.

 _"You can't keep beating yourself up over this. It was Ana's choice to go in your place. You would have done the same thing in her shoes."_

 _"Oh please! You two act as if it's a prison sentence. She should consider herself lucky. She gets to sleep in a bed tonight, rather than on these pitiful rags we'll be sharing."_

 _"Haven't you done enough already Saphira?"_ Taya was trying to keep herself calm for Alia's sake. Alia on the other hand was having no such luck. She had already started to turn red from the moment Saphira opened her mouth.

 _"I'm just saying. I get picked all the time and you don't see me complaining."_ She continued to look at her nails as she spoke. _"Then again, Master's in a rare mood tonight. I would hate to be in Ana's position right now."_

Alia's anger was on the verge of boiling over. She glared at her with intense hatred in her eyes. Saphira glanced over at Alia, raising a brow, a malicious grin forming on her lips.

 _"How much you wanna bet she bruises?"_

Alia charged at her intent on ripping all the hair out of her wicked head. Liz and Taya quickly grabbed her.

 _"You miserable schutta! I'll kill you, you damn cantina skank!"_ She wrestled to get free from her sister's grasp. Shouting obscenities and threats at Saphira the whole time, who continued not to react.

 _"Sister stop! Don't do something you'll regret!"_ Taya was desperately trying to wrangle her sister in. It was no use, she had lost it.

 _"Let me go Taya!"_

 _"No! Please sister you have to calm down!"_

 ** _"LET ME GO!"_**

 _"Alia that's enough!"_

The familiar motherly voice of Nali brought Alia down from her rage. She turned back to see the older twilek standing behind her.

 _"Attacking your sister will do nothing but bring more trouble to all of us. You know this."_

Alia looked around the room. They were all terrified. Pix, who had been hiding behind Nali gingerly stepped out and toward Alia.

 _"Please sister...don't be mad anymore. It's scary."_ Pix's voice came as little more than a squeaky whisper.

 _"I...I'm sorry Pix. I don't know what came over me."_

Sensing she had calmed down Taya and Liz finally let her go.

 _"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to get so upset._ "

They all relaxed, smiling at her and nodding in forgiveness.

 _"Now then..."_ Nali smiled and opened her arms to Alia. _"Let me comfort you, my child."_

Alia looked at Nali, her anger turning to grief, her lower lip started trembling. She ran straight into her arms clinging to her like a small child, quietly sobbing into her shoulder. Nali gently stroked her hair.

 _" **Shh** , it's okay little one. I'm here._" Her voice was soft and soothing.

 _"He took her, Mother Nali. He's probably hurting her right now and it's all my fault."_ Her tears soaked the shoulder of Nali's dress.

 _"No little one, you must not blame yourself for this. It is as your sister said, you would have done the same thing for her. She chose this for herself, knowing that tonight her best friend would be enjoying the company of her sisters and brother. Who are all very happy that she is here. You must try to find some solace in that."_

Alia finally started to calm down. She let go of Nali wiping the tears from her face. Pix was next to hug her.

 _"We're happy that you're here sister, and we have Ana to thank for that."_ Pix was smiling at her, trying his best to cheer her up.

 _"Thank you brother. I really needed to hear that."_

Taya and Liz joined Pix in hugging Alia.

 _"All we have in life is each other sister. We must all look out for one another, because no one else will. Ana understands that, and that's why she did what she did."_

 _"Taya's right. We don't own anything, not even our own names. Each other is all we've got. We have to stick together."_ Liz chimed in.

 _"You...you're right. Thank you all. I feel a little better."_

Alia still wasn't happy, but being surrounded by her friends helped her. The tender moment was interrupted by Saphira making gagging noises at them.

 _"Is anyone else here resisting the urge to puke? No? Just me?"_ Saphira giggled.

Nali shot her a nasty look.

 _"I think you've said quite enough tonight, young lady."_

 _"Ugh, whatever."_ Saphira rolled her eyes and started working on painting her toes.

 _"Now then, let's try to forget our troubles for a few hours and enjoy the night. We may not all be here, but we can still find comfort in each other, and enjoy a good story."_ Nali smiled at them.

 _"Is it time then Mother Nali? I haven't heard this story yet and I've been looking forward to it all week."_ Pix was getting excited.

 _"Yes, my dear. It's time. Alia, did you manage to bring it?"_

 _"Yes Mother Nali."_ Alia reached into her silks and pulled out a small cracked holocron. _"I was able to salvage it from the trash compactor. It's mostly broken but I was able to encode an image onto one side. It won't be much, but it's better than nothing."_ Mother Nali smiled brightly at Alia.

 _"It will make our story tonight the best it's ever been. I'm sure."_

This made Alia smile. Maybe something good would come out of Ana's sacrifice after all. The girls all gathered around in a small circle. Moving their cots and blankets around Mother Nali, huddling up next to each other for warmth and comfort in the cold barren room. The only one who remained out of the circle was, of course, Saphira. Alia set up a small light projector she had constructed herself out of junk she collected from the compactor. Whenever she could, she would recycle damaged or destroyed holocrons to use for their story nights. Sometimes she could encrypt several images on them at once if she was lucky. But the image she wanted projected tonight had too much detail in it to do more.

 _"What kind of pictures did you make sister?"_ Pix was bouncing up and down barely able to contain his excitement.

 _"Just one brother. But it's a good one I promise you."_ Alia was fiddling with the light projector. Trying to get it to work.

 _"Really? How good sister?"_ Liz asked, just as curious as Pix was.

Alia smiled, she actually took great pride in her work. And since this was her absolute favorite story, she wanted this image to be perfect.

 _"Honestly sister. I think this may be my best one yet."_ Alia was starting to get excited as the projector hummed to life.

The girls all leaned in close, curious to see what Alia had created. She placed the damaged holocron onto the pedestal, the light entered the structure which began to hum and whir.

 _"Come on...work...please work."_ She quietly pleaded, as the damaged structure struggled to start up.

At last a single brilliant image began to form in the center of the room. It was a hologram of a tall, broad figure dressed from head to toe in thick brown armor, much like what the Mandalorians wore. Covering his head was a helmet that formed a T shaped visor in the center. The helmet was partially covered by a thick brown hood which was attached to a cloak that draped over his back like a cape. On his waist a lightsaber dangled loosely on his belt. The room gazed in awe of Alia's creation.

 _"Sister. This is amazing! I've never seen anything quite like it before."_

 _"Thank you Taya. I've been working on this one for several months now. I wanted to make sure I got him just like how Mother Nali described."_ Alia smiled at her work, it was everything she had hoped it would be. He looked perfect.

 _"You've really outdone yourself this time sis."_ Liz remarked. _"We've always had to imagine what he looks like up until now. But seeing it like this, I realize I wasn't doing him justice in my head."_

The girls all giggled.

 _"It's amazing sister! But...who is he?"_ Pix stared at the image inquisitively, his head cocked slightly to the right.

Mother Nali spoke first.

 _"This, my dear Pix, is the Jedi_ ** _Revan._** _"_ She placed a hand on Alia's shoulder smiling at her with pride in her eyes.

Alia hugged Nali and then found a seat next to Taya and Pix.

 _"And tonight's story is about him."_

* * *

The cargo hold was pitch black save for the luminescent glow of the holocron. The girls, along with Pix, were all huddled up next to each other in a circle around Nali.

 _"Now then, where shall we begin in our story?"_ She looked around the room for an answer.

 _"At the beginning Mother Nali, Pix has never heard this story before."_

 _"Very well Taya. We will begin at the start of the tale. Tonight we will be telling the story of the Jedi Revan. Now, who here can tell me who Revan is?"_

Alia raised her hand eagerly. Nali chuckled at her enthusiasm.

 _"Yes Alia, go ahead."_

 _"Revan was a Jedi Knight who lead the Republic army during the Mandalorian war."_ Alia had heard this story so many times she could recite it word for word. But she knew better than to spoil anything.

 _"Very good, little one. Revan was the Jedi commander of the Republic forces who ultimately lead them to victory against Mandalore the Ultimate. To many, he is considered to be the greatest Jedi who ever lived."_

 _"What was it that made him so great Mother Nali?"_ Pix asked inquisitively, staring up at the the tall armored figure being projected by the holocron.

 _"I'm glad you asked that my dear. But in order to answer your question we must go all the way back to when Revan first joined the Order of the Jedi. According to legend, Revan joined the Jedi Knights when he was very young."_

 _"Even younger than me?"_

 _"Yes, even younger than you Pix. They say he was no older than five or six when he was taken to the Academy."_

 _"But what about his parents? Didn't he have a family?"_ Liz asked.

 _"No one knows for sure. Some say he was the illegitimate son of a wealthy Alderanian noble, who was sent to the Academy to cover up a scandal. Others say he was born into a poor family of moisture farmers on Tattooine, and was given to the order after his parents were killed by Tuskan Raiders. Still, others claim he had no family at all. That he was raised on the streets of Coruscant and was found by the Jedi. No one knows for certain. One thing we do know, however, is that this small boy was special."_

 _"What do you mean by special Mother Nali?"_

 _"You see Taya, when Revan joined the order he proved to be no ordinary Jedi. He was, in fact, a prodigy."_

 _"What's a prodigy?"_ Pix asked curiously.

 _"It means he was good, like really good, without having to try at it."_ Liz explained.

 _"You mean he was a good person?"_

The girls giggled at Pix.

 _"No silly! It means he was skilled. He was an exceptionally talented Jedi."_

 _"Ohhhh."_ Pix scratched his head. _"So what made him so talented?"_

Mother Nali smiled, thinking for a moment on how to answer his question.

 _"Well...there were several reasons for his natural talent. Firstly, he was strong. Revan proved to be an exceptional duelist who quickly Mastered the use of the Jedi weapon, the lightsaber. But he wasn't just strong in body, he was also strong in the Force as well, which swirled through him like a hurricane."_

The girls all listened on in amazement.

 _"But most of all, Revan was a genius. It is said that Revan possessed intelligence and ability beyond any of the order, even the great Masters from whom he was taught found themselves being surpassed by the young Jedi. Along with this natural talent, Revan also possessed an insatiable thirst for knowledge that went far beyond youthful exuberance. When he wasn't training, Revan would spend his time in the Jedi libraries studying the ancient holocrons of the order, to gain as much insight and knowledge of the force and the galaxy as he possibly could."_

This part always made Alia envious of Revan. She too had a deep hunger for knowledge. What she lacked, however, was a means to acquire it. Slaves were not allowed to be curious about things. It's not their place to think for themselves, only to serve. If Alia desired to learn something she always had to find the knowledge on her own. Usually by experimenting with mechanical junk from the trash compactor, or by hearing it second hand through stories from the men she serviced. Over time Alia managed to teach herself many things, mostly involving tinkering with junk to turn it into something useful. It wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her curiosity however. She desperately wanted to know more.

 _"Revan studied under a number of Jedi Masters during his time as a Padawan. Along the way he began to acquire old forgotten talents in the force and even created some of his own. Which he would later teach to his own Padawan's when he became a Knight of the Order, garnering the friendship, trust, and comradery of many of his fellow Jedi."_

 _"He must have been very well respected within the Jedi Order."_

 _"He was indeed. His council was always respected among both the older and younger members, and his judgement was always trusted in matters of the force. He was widely acknowledged by his peers as the most gifted among their ranks, and many believed that he would one day prove to be a true champion of the order."_

 _"And did he become a champion Mother Nali?"_

 _"Oh yes, he did. But not in the way you might think."_ The girls all gave Mother Nali a puzzled look. _What did that mean?_ They all wondered.

 _"You see children, Revan's destiny was never to spend his days in silent study and meditation, as was the way of most Jedi. His legend would prove to be far greater, and far more terrible than any could possibly imagine. A legend forged of durasteel and blaster fire, born of a war which threatened to swallow the galaxy whole...The Mandalorian Wars."_

Several of the girls, Alia included, became uneasy when Mother Nali mentioned the Mandalorians. While most of the slaves aboard The Master's ship were born into captivity there were a few among them who had once been free women. But their freedom was taken away with the coming of the Mandalorian invaders. A nomadic group of clan based warriors whose culture revolved around war. The Mandalorians had always been infamous among the outer rim territories for being a ruthless and cold blooded clan of mercenaries and bounty hunters who raided entire worlds and stripped them of resources, killing any who dared resist, and enslaving the ones who didn't.

 _"How was it that the Mandalorians were able to conquer the outer rim so easily? Surely the Republic could have done something to help."_

 _"It was after the Great Sith War that they began their conquest."_ Nali explained.

 _"That was the war between the Jedi and the Sith Lord Exar Kun correct? That story is my favorite."_

 _"Indeed it was Taya, and the Mandalorians played a large role in that war as well. But that's another story for another time. What's important is that the outcome of that war directly influenced the Mandalorian's rise to power."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"You see, when the war ended and Exar Kun was destroyed, the Jedi and republic forces who were stationed in the outer rim withdrew into the core territories to recover their losses, leaving hundreds of planets and colonies to fend for themselves. This created a power vacuum which the Mandalorians, who recovered much quicker than the Republic, quickly capitalized on. By the time the Jedi and the Republic had recovered, their was nothing they could do."_

 _"What about the Hutts? Surely they could have done something."_

 _"They did do something sister. The Hutt Cartels funded the Mandalorian campaign. In exchange, they never bothered their territories. They bought their way out of the war, as they always do."_ Liz said angrily.

 _"It's no wonder then. We never stood a chance..."_ Taya gazed solemnly at the floor as she spoke.

She, like many other Twilek girls in the outer rim, was born into slavery as property of the Hutt Cartels. She knew better than any what powerful allies they could make to the right people. If the Mandalorians had them as their financial backers, they would have had no trouble conquering the outer rim as quickly as they did. Liz put a reassuring arm around her sister, who in turn leaned her head on her shoulder for comfort. Nali continued with her story.

 _"With the absence of any substantial military presence, the Mandalorians swept through the outer rim almost completely unopposed. Within three galactic standard years, the Mandalorians held dominion over most of the outer rim territories...but it wasn't enough. Not long after their conquest of the outer rim, the Mandalorians turned their sights onto the Republic."_ Nali spoke grimly.

 _"Alia, didn't you say your homeworld was a Republican colony?"_

 _"Now now Liz. You know better than to bring up your sisters past."_ Nali said sternly.

 _"Right...sorry Alia."_

 _"No no, it's okay."_ Alia spoke, pulling her knees up to her chest for comfort. _"It was a remote colony out on the very fringes of Republic territory. Our system was so remote my home planet's name wasn't even in the Galactic Registry yet. It was one of the first colonies to fall when the Mandalorians began their attacks on the Republic. They blew through our orbital defense grid and bombed the planet into dust. The only reason I survived was thanks to a small panic shelter my uncle hid me in."_ Alia gripped her silk garment in the palm of her hand. _"They used my planet to goad the Republic forces into fighting them. They thought that if they destroyed enough of the outer colonies the Republic would eventually fight back."_

 _"Well...did they sister?" Pix asked, concern in his voice._

 _"No brother...they didn't. It was decided that the outer rim colonies were not worth risking the safety of the core systems."_

Their was deep resentment and contempt in Alia's words. She hated the Republic almost as much as she hated the Mandalorians. Had they not kept pushing, it's likely the Republic would have let the entire outer rim burn. If they had at least tried to do something, maybe her aunt and uncle would still be alive, and maybe she wouldn't be in the situation she found herself in now. Alia looked around the room to see that the others were all staring at her with concern in their eyes.

 _"Really sisters, I'm okay. It's not like there's anything I can do about it now. That was 12 years ago."_

 _"For now, let's forget about this dreadful subject and return to the story at hand."_

The girls all nodded in agreement, Alia relaxed a little as the story resumed.

 _"It is true that the Mandalorians swept through the outer rim colonies of the Republic completely unoppossed as our dear Alia said. But this would prove to be their downfall."_

The girls gave Nali an inquisitive look. She gave them all a slay grin.

 _"For you see, by attacking the Republic they had unwittingly drawn the attention of the man who would prove to be their downfall. The Jedi Revan. His destiny, was about to come to fruition."_

* * *

Mother Nali wove her tale far into the evening as the girls listened on. Revan, unable to let the atrocities the Mandalorians were committing continue, petitioned the council to aid the Republic in their fight to drive out the invading warriors. However, the Council vehemently refused to get involved.

 _"Why didn't the Council want to help Mother Nali? I thought Jedi were supposed to good."_ Pix asked.

" _They claimed that they did not possess the numbers to go to war. That they were still recovering from the conflict with Exar Kun. However, many believe that the Jedi Council simply did not want to get involved. That it would prove to be too costly to their order."_

 _"What do you believe Mother Nali?"_ Liz asked.

 _"What do I believe?"_ She thought for a moment. _"There are rumors, though these cannot be confirmed, that the true reason the Council did not wish to enter the war was because they feared an even greater evil was lurking in the darkness, beyond their perception."_

 _"What evil could possibly be greater than the Mandalorians?"_ Pix shuddered at the idea.

 _"No one knows little one. As I said, many believe this to be simply a rumor. An excuse the Council used to stay out of the war. Whatever their reasoning, they refused to fight, which frustrated Revan greatly. He knew that the Republic would not survive this war without their help. And he was determined to give it, with or without the council's permission."_

Nali's story continued. Being the charismatic leader he was, Revan began to gather up like minded members of the order in secret. They met with the intention of gathering recruits to join the war under Revan's banner. Though initially few in number, the group that would later become known as The Revanites joined the war effort with the sole intention of ending the Mandalorian threat once and for all. This was Alia's favorite part of the story. Where Revan and his Jedi followers journeyed to the front lines and began liberating worlds one by one. According to Mother Nali they started small. Inciting local revolts in occupied colonies in the outer rim. With only local militia and a few dozen Jedi, Revan was able to not only counter the Mandalorian forces but completely push them off worlds as well.

Mother Nali always made him sound indestructible when she told this part. She would go on about how he could single handedly defeat 200 warriors and not tire out. How he could see any strategy the Mandalorians used once and immediately devise a brilliant counter attack, and how he used their own tactics and code of honor against them. She claimed he would wear their armor in battle so that he might better understand their movements. That he would steal their weapons, armor, and ships to be used by his own forces. She even claimed that he once liberated an entire planet without losing a single soldier by challenging the Mandalorian warlord occupying it to a duel. By killing him the remaining warriors were honor bound to leave the planet, as was part of their code. With each victory Revan claimed over the Mandalorians, more and more Jedi flocked to his cause. So great was the legend of Revan that the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic declared him Grand General of the entire Republic Army, or so the wise old twilek claimed. Alia wasn't sure what to make of some of it. Mother Nali's portrayal of Revan always seemed more like a myth than true historical fact. There were moments were Alia was skeptical of her claims, but she enjoyed it all just the same.

 _"Is it really true that he wore their armor in combat?"_ Pix was having to physically contain his excitement by this point.

Nali giggled at the boys enthusiasm.

 _"Yes, he did."_

 _"I thought that Jedi didn't wear armor."_ Liz interjected.

 _"They typically don't. But Revan has always been an exception to the rules. He wore it to better understand how they fought. You see, Mandalorians eat, sleep,and train in their heavy armor. They never take it off so as to never be bothered by its presence. Overtime it becomes as comfortable and natural to them as their own skin, which makes them even deadlier as warriors. It was the same for Revan and his armor, overtime it became so comfortable to him that he never went anywhere without it on."_

 _"I guess you could say that he was a Jedi Knight in Shining Armor then, right Mother Nali?"_

The girls all giggled at Liz's small joke, Nali included.

 _"Yes, I suppose you could say that. In addition to the armor however, Revan also wore the helmet they used in combat."_ Nali pointed to the T Shaped visor covering Revan's face on the hologram. _"Mandalorians wore those helmets to separate their identity from their rank. Their helmets are a symbol of power that inspire fear and awe in their enemies. Instead of seeing a person you see a warrior. It's a form of psychological warfare the Mandalorians have been using for centuries. Revan emulated that persona with his own helmet. Using it to instill a sense of fear among them."_

 _"Well did it work?"_ Taya asked.

 _"Yes sister. It did."_ Alia spoke up. _"I remember during the last years of the war, the warriors I was serving at the time often told stories of him. They spoke of Revan as if he weren't even a man, more like a god. They held just as much respect and fear of him as they did their own leader. Even more so in some cases."_

 _"I bet Mandalore didn't like that."_

 _"Actually Liz, from what the warriors claimed, even Mandalore was in awe of Revan by the end of the War."_ Alia explained.

 _"And it was this fear and respect that Revan would take advantage of to ultimately beat the Mandalorian forces once and for all."_

 _"Tell us how he did it, Mother Nali!"_

 _"Okay okay I'll tell you little one."_ Nali smiled in amusement. _"As Revan began pushing the Mandalorian forces out of Republic space and driving them further and further away from the outer rim, it became clear that the Mandalorians would not be able to defeat the Jedi led Republic. Wanting to end the war once and for all Revan took a bold gamble. He appealed to Mandalore the Ultimate's warrior heritage by challenging the Warlord to a final battle in the outskirts of the Outer Rim, far away from civilized space. Their two fleets would meet and end the war in a titanic clash that would be remembered for ages to come. The two fleets met at the designated coordinates, and the conflict that would infamously be called The Battle of Malachor V began."_

 _"How big was this battle?"_

 _"Massive. Hundreds of ships eclipsing the planets sun. Tens of thousands of fighters darting around the battlefield like heavily armored wasps. Bolts of red plasma fire providing a deadly spectacle to all in attendance. It was one of the largest battles in any war ever fought by the Republic. By the end, millions were dead, and the planet itself was ravaged by the sheer magnitude of the conflict."_

Some of the girls hid behind their friends as Nali described the terrifying battle.

 _"By the end the planet was a burned out cinder. The two massive fleets were reduced to chunks of molten durasteel, floating harmlessly in the vacuum of space. As the battle reached its conclusion Revan boarded the ship of Mandalore the Ultimate, cutting his way through hundreds of his men to reach the bridge where the warlord could be found, where the two would clash in personal combat. They fought for hours on the bridge of the ship, both sides refusing to yield to the other, the fate of the galaxy resting on this single duel to the death."_

 ** _"What happened?! Who won?! How did it end?!"_** The girls all started asking at the same time.

 _"Finally...after what felt like an eternity of battle...after the longest, harshest, bloodiest conflict in the entire war...it was over..."_ The girls were all leaned in by this point, no one spoke, no one made a sound, the anticipation was killing them.

 _"And in the end...Revan **won.** "_

With these words the whole room erupted in cheers. Liz and Taya, who had been holding each other's hands the entire time, hugged each other tight with overwhelming joy. To anyone else the spectacle might have seemed ridiculous, but to the slaves, who never had anything of their own save this one night, it was perfectly natural. Nali was overjoyed to see her children so happy, it was a rare sight that she cherished every moment of. As the room finally began to calm down she concluded her story.

 _"Upon defeating Mandalore the Ultimate, Revan took the Mask of Mandalore, ensuring that no new leader could ever rise up through the ranks of the Mandalorians ever again. With their leader dead, their forces exhausted, and their fleets left in ruin, the few Mandalorians left scattered to the winds. Mandalore was dead, the clans were no more, and the terror of the Mandalorian Wars had been ended forever. **The End**."_

The girls all stood up and clapped for Mother Nali who curtsied politely.

 _"That was an amazing story Mother Nali!"_ Pix ran up and hugged the older twilek. The girls all nodded in agreement giving her praise for her amazing narration.

 _"Thank you my children."_ She said humbly. _"But I couldn't have done it without your sister Alia. Her brilliant work on this hologram helped inspire this story tonight. Be sure to thank her."_

 _"Thank you sister!"_ Pix ran over to Alia and hugged her next, slightly knocking the wind out of her in the process.

 _" **Oof** , you're welcome brother. But really it was Nali's story that made it great."_

 _"Nevertheless little one, we all appreciate your contribution to tonight's story. It is small acts such as this that help make our lives tolerable, and so for that we owe you."_

The girls all nodded in agreement.

 _"Thank you, all of you."_ Alia said smiling. She was happy that tonight's story went so well, her only regret was that Ana was not there to hear it. Pix stared up at the hologram with new found amazement and awe for the figure portrayed through the broken holocron.

 _"I wonder if I will ever be that strong and brave one day."_ He said, slipping off into a slight daydream.

The other girls giggled at him.

 _"My dear pix, one day you will be the bravest and strongest young man in the entire galaxy."_ Mother Nali said with encouragement.

 _"Yeah brother, I bet you'll be a brave Jedi Knight in Shining Armor too."_ Liz said teasingly.

The girls giggled again.

 _"I bet Pix would look great in armor. I can picture it now, Pix the Brave!"_ Taya said joining in on the fun.

 _"Aww come on, don't tease me guys!"_ He said turning red.

Liz and Taya pulled Pix over behind the hologram as if to show the room how he would look in armor.

 _"See? Look how handsome!"_

The girls all _ooo'd_ and _awww'd_ at him. He buried his face in his hands to hide the redness. They once again fell into a fit of giggling. Alia couldn't help but laugh a bit as well. Tonight was good all things considering. The whole room had an energy to it she had not felt in a long time. Everyone was actually happy for once. _Perhaps..._ she thought. _Perhaps there is some small amount of hope for us after all._

The merriment came to an abrupt halt as the slow sound of clapping rung through the cargo hold. The entire room turned in the direction of the sound to see Saphira slowly applauding with mock impress in the corner of the room. A wicked smirk on her face. In an instant Alia's anger had returned. The whole room had completely forgotten she was back there.

 _"Well well I must say I am quite impressed Mother Nali. That was by far your best work yet, and sister that hologram is soooo life like. I feel like I can almost touch him."_ Sarcasm dripped from Saphira's voice.

 _"If you didn't like the story then I apologize, but you will not ruin the good spirits of the rest of your sisters with your criticism tonight."_ Nali said with confidence.

 _"Oh no, I mean it! I'm genuinely impressed! I felt like I was actually there, watching the battle of Malachor V unfold in front of me. And with such a good ending too! But..."_ Saphira stood up and flipped her hair out of her face. _"Don't you think Mother Nali that perhaps...you're ending the story just a bit prematurely?"_

 _"That's enough young lady!"_ Nali quickly cut her off. There was panic in her voice.

 _"I'm just saying. I've heard you tell this story so many times, and this was by far the best rendition yet. Don't you think that you should tell the story all the way to the end this time?"_

 _"Saphira stop!"_ Mother Nali's voice was rising quickly, as was the fear in her eyes.

 _What is she talking about?_ Alia thought. The girls started to mumble to each other in confusion.

 _"All the way to the end? You mean there's more?"_ Pix started to get excited again.

 _"Go ahead Mother Nali. Tell them all what happened next."_ Saphira was mocking her now.

Alia wanted to beat her face in, but she was also curious about what she meant by 'what happened next'. One by one the girls all started questioning Nali. She seemed genuinely terrified to answer.

 _"Is it true what she's saying Mother Nali? Is there more to the story?"_ Liz asked.

 _"No! No there isn't! Revan disappeared into the unknown regions of space after the battle. No one knows where he's gone or what he's done!"_

The insistence in her voice made Alia suspicious. She was very quick to shut the conversation down. Was there something she wasn't telling them?

 _"Oh come on Mother Nali. You don't have to lie to us. We all want to hear what happens next. It's such a good story and I think we all deserve to know how it ends."_

 _"Saphira please! I've never asked anything of you in your life! So please! Don't do this! Don't ruin the one good thing we have!"_ The panic in her voice had turned to desperation, she was on the verge of tears.

Alia felt guilty for wanting to know whatever it was Mother Nali was trying to keep from them, but she couldn't help it. The girls all seemed to share her sentiment, as they kept questioning the twilek repeatedly.

 _"The cannoks out of the bag Mother Nali. You may as well give them what they want."_ Saphira couldn't sound more delighted if she tried.

Mother Nali ignored the room choosing instead to glare at Saphira, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Saphira smiled at her with false sincerity.

 _"If you don't tell them. I will."_

Again she said nothing in response. Saphira let out a small sigh.

 _"Fine then, I guess it's my turn to take center stage."_

Saphira walked into the middle of the group. Nali didn't protest. Saphira was right, they were all too curious now. Alia was suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling of dread. She realized whatever this big secret was, it was likely going to ruin story night. What other reason would Saphira have for telling it? Saphira cleared her throat in an exaggerated manner.

 _"Well then. Let us pick up where our generous narrator left off shall we?"_ Suddenly all attention was off Nali and now on Saphira. Just as she liked it. _"It's true what Mother Nali said. Revan did in fact disappear into the unknown regions of space after the battle at Malachor V. But he wasn't gone for very long. He returned six short months later...with an armada of ships at his back twice the size of the Republic's."_

 _"An armada of ships? You're joking right? We all heard the same story. Mother Nali just finished telling us how they were nothing but scrap after the end of the battle. Where did he get them?"_ Taya asked impatiently.

This was starting to sound more and more like bantha poodo that Saphira made up to get a rise out of everyone...and yet Mother Nali seemed genuinely distressed by it.

 _"No one knows. But that's not what's important. It's what he did next."_ Saphira was containing a laughing fit.

 _"Well what did he do?"_

 _"He started attacking the republic forces. He didn't even give them time to prepare or anything. He just started wiping out everything in sight."_

This sudden revelation shocked the entire room. They looked at each other in confusion, this didn't seem right.

 _"What?! That's nonsense! I've heard this story a hundred times Saphira! Why would Revan do that?!"_ Alia had heard enough. This was clearly just some elaborate hoax.

 _"Isn't it obvious sister? He fell to the dark side."_ Saphira said matter of factly.

 _"The...the dark side? You mean like...the Sith?"_ Taya spoke up.

 _"Mhmm. Where do you think they all came from, thin air? Revan disappears after the war and suddenly all these Sith show up and start taking over everything they can get their hands on. Don't you find that a little suspicious?"_

 _"Well...yeah but..."_ Alia was trying to come up with some sort of counter, but was failing.

 _"Boy, you **really** are completely soft in the head, aren't you sister. Don't you get it? They're all the Jedi who fought with Revan! They're your precious Revanites who you've been ogling over for the past two hours! Except now they're brutal conquering Sith."_

The girls all went into a tailspin with this revelation. It made sense, almost too much sense. Slowly the color began to fade from each of their faces. Mother Nali, meanwhile, was completely numb to everything going on around her.

 _"No that's...that can't be right! You're making it up you have to be!"_ Taya was getting angry.

 _"But it makes sense sister...I mean...Saphiras right, they couldn't have just appeared out of thin air."_ Liz admitted.

Saphira started laughing.

 _"And Revan? He's the new Dark Lord of the Sith. After he took the outer rim he started invading the Republic. He's gotten even farther than Mandalore did."_

 _"No...no you're lying...you...you have to be...that's...that's not right! Revan wouldn't do that! He's not like that! He wouldn't fall to the dark side! He's a hero!"_ Pix didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it.

 _"There's no such thing you little snot!"_ Saphira snarled at Pix.

He quickly stopped talking, casting his gaze to the floor as he always did to avoid getting punished.

 _"What you don't understand is that all that respect and awe Mandalore had for Revan, Revan also had for him. It wasn't enough for Revan to save the galaxy, he wanted to conquer it. Just like Mandalore did, and now he is. And soon, the entire galaxy will belong to him. Because no one is strong enough to stop him, and he knows it."_

Alia felt like she was going to puke. She didn't want to believe her, she didn't want her to ruin this for them. But she knew Saphira was telling the truth. She had no real reason to lie about something like this. The whole room was quiet. The momentary feeling of joyous energy that they all shared together was now gone. Replaced with silent, empty, despair. All except for Saphira, who beamed in her victory.

 _"All that nonsense about heros and Jedi Knights in Shining Armor, it's all garbage. Everyone knows that those with power will always seek to rule over those who don't. Revan was the very best of your precious little Jedi order and he STILL fell. He attacked the Republic for the very same reason Mandalore did, because he could. Because that's what you do when you have power, and soon Revan will have all of it."_

Any life and fervor that was left in the room slowly faded away with each word from Saphira's venomous lips.

 _"Those with power are destined to rule over those without power, that is the way of the Sith, and they always get their way in the end."_ Saphira almost sounded prideful of that fact.

 _"It's true isn't it Mother Nali. What sister is saying is true."_ Liz finally broke the silence.

Mother Nali snapped out of her numbed state long enough to respond.

 _"I'm...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to have a hero you could be proud of. Someone to give you girls a little hope."_

The quiver in her voice as she spoke broke Alia's heart. This admittance dealt the final blow to any hope the girls may have had. Some of them started crying. In one fell swoop story night had been ruined for everyone. Pix was crestfallen, he had just been lead on this wonderful adventure with a brave new hero, just to find out he was also more than likely the reason they were all still slaves. It wasn't fair, to him, or to any of them. But Saphira's cruelty was not done yet. She zeroed in on Pix, narrowing her eyes at him. He wouldn't look at her. Alia's despair quickly boiled into a rage. Saphira had successfully ruined the one thing that made them all happy. Her fear of torture was now outweighed by an unbridled hatred for her sister.

 _"And you. If you think you'll ever be anything more than what you are, a sniveling worm unfit to be anything but a slave, then you are an even greater fool than..."_

 ** _WHACK!_**

Before she could finish, Saphira found herself being forcefully turned on her heel 180 degrees. A deafening slap ran through the cargo hold as Mother Nali brought her hand above her head and down across Saphira's cheek. The room fell dead silent. They were all petrified. Even Alia, who was prepared to choke her sister to death a few short seconds ago was stunned in place. At first Saphira did nothing, eventually moving a hand gingerly to her now bright red cheek. A mixture of surprise and astonishment on her face. Mother Nali, having come back to her senses went wide eyed placing a hand over her mouth.

 _"I...I didn't mean..."_ She couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

Saphira gave her a kind looking smile.

 _"You've just signed your own death warrant old woman."_

With those words Saphira left the main room of the cargo hold and entered the makeup room shutting the automatic door behind her, leaving the room in stunned silence. Alia, Liz, and Taya each exchanged looks of absolute horror with one another. Pix was the first to speak.

 _"Wh...why did you do that Mother Nali? You know the rules...why would you..."_

 _"I...I don't know I just...I wasn't thinking."_

 _"No, no you weren't! She's the Master's favorite! Don't you realize what he's going to do to you for this when he finds out?!"_ Liz was hysterical.

 _"Maybe...maybe he won't find out. Maybe if we convince Saphira to..."_

 _"Are you out of your mind Taya! There's no way in hell Saphira's gonna let this one slide! **NO WAY!** "_ Liz was getting more and more panicked with each passing second.

 _"Hey...don't yell at her sister. She's just trying to help."_

 _"Stay out of this Pix! It's your fault this happened!"_

 _"His fault?! How dare you! You know he can't help that she picks on him!"_ Taya replied angrily.

 _"No you're right. It's not his fault, it's hers."_ Liz said pointing at Alia.

 _"Wh...me?! How is it my fault?!"_

 _"You got Saphira riled up! You should have just kept your damn mouth shut earlier! If you hadn't said anything she would have just left us alone!"_

 _"You don't know that!"_ Alia's anger towards Saphira was now aimed at Liz.

 _"I hope you're happy! The taskmasters gonna take Mother Nali away for this and it's all your fault!"_ Liz's bottom lip was trembling and tears were welling in her eyes.

 _"You need to back off her!"_ A girl from the group cried out.

 _"No **you** need to back off!"_ Another girl responded. Shoving her sister to the ground.

Within seconds the cargo hold erupted into loud shouting matches. Each girl pointing the finger at someone else, letting their pent up anger and pain out on one another. The room devolved into chaos as small fights began to break out among the girls. Taya and Liz began shoving one another. Pix curled up into the fetal position in the corner. Alia, coming back to her senses, tried to pull her two sisters apart from one another.

 _"Stop it! All of you! Stop fighting! This isn't going to solve anything!"_ Alia's words fell on deaf ears. No one was listening to anyone anymore.

 _ **"ALL OF YOU STOP AT ONCE!"**_

A loud booming voice drowned out the chaos, bringing the girls back to their senses. All eyes were back on Mother Nali.

 _"I can't believe you. I honestly can't believe any of you. This is your family! You don't treat each other this way! Not now, when your strength is needed the most!"_

Pix was violently sobbing in the corner. Mother Nali quickly rushed over to the poor boy wrapping him up in her arms.

 _"And what's worst is you've scared your brother half to death! All of you should be ashamed of yourselves!"_

They all dropped their heads, they had let their emotions get the better of them and they took it out on each other. All the anger and panic had now turned to guilt.

 _"I'm...I'm sorry Mother Nali. I don't know what came over me I just...panicked."_

 _"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Liz."_ Nali said stroking Pix's hair, trying to calm him down.

Liz nodded her head solemnly and turned to Taya, hugging her sister.

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start pushing you."_

 _"It's okay sister, I forgive you."_ Taya said.

Liz then walked over to Alia and hugged her.

 _"I'm sorry sister. I shouldn't have blamed you for earlier. I know you and Ana are best friends. If I had been in your position I probably would have done the same thing."_

Alia hugged her sister back.

 _"You were right though. I shouldn't have provoked her like that. I'm sorry."_

Slowly the girls all came back to their senses. Apologizing and hugging each other for the part they played in the calamity. Pix finally stopped crying and stood up with assistance by Mother Nali. Who let out a small sigh of relief as peace returned to the cargo hold once more.

 _"That's better. You girls know better than to fight with each other. We can't afford to break apart. No matter what."_

 _"What are we going to do Mother Nali? She's going to tell the Master and he's going to send you to the taskmaster I just know it."_

 _"There's no sense in worrying about it now Taya, what's done is done. Saphira will not brave the dark hallways. Not while the guards walk the halls. She will have to wait until tomorrow. So for now, we must try to find peace in that."_

Mother Nali, despite the threat of imminent torture and death, remained calm and collected as she spoke. This helped calm their nerves, though not by much. They couldn't afford to lose her, not now. She was the only thing holding them together, without her there was no guarantee any of them would last much longer. She gazed around the room, seeing the collective concern on her children's faces, letting out a small sigh and shaking her head.

 _"What a night this has turned out to be. I think we could all do with some rest. We still need our strength for the next day."_

The girls didn't respond, they simply one by one began slinking off to different cots. They were exhausted, mentally and physically. Sleep would be their only reprieve from the horrors of the day. But tomorrow was a new day, with new horrors to come.

* * *

Alia sat on her cot staring off into the pitch black darkness, rolling the damaged holocron around in her hand. The image it portrayed, which a few short hours ago inspired amazement and hope, was now little more than a grim reminder of the dark reality they all lived in. The hero Alia had grown to secretly love and admire was gone, replaced by yet another Monster, same as the Slaver King. She had never felt this tired before, nor this empty, and yet she could not bring herself to sleep. How could she when she knew what tomorrow would bring? She thought about slapping Saphira too, so that Mother Nali would not have to face this alone, but then her thoughts returned to Ana who she would be leaving behind. Her best friend, who was still trapped with that Monster on the other side of the ship. As dark thoughts began to cloud her mind Mother Nali approached her cot. Alia smiled, she was truly an amazing woman. Despite all that had transpired she was still tucking them all in for the night.

 _"You should get under the blanket little one."_ She said in her usual motherly voice.

 _"I'm not cold"_

 _"Of course you are, you're shivering. Come now, you'll get sick."_ Mother Nali helped wrap the blanket around her.

 _"We're not gonna make it are we Mother Nali. There's no future for us is there."_

 _"Of course there is a future for us little one. You must stay strong."_

 _"How can I?"_ Alia gripped the blanket around her, bringing it tightly across her body. _"I have no strength left."_

 _"You are stronger than you realize my dear. Stronger than the rest of us combined. Your sisters will need that strength in the days to come."_

Mother Nali sat next to her on the cot. Alia laid her head against her breasts as she stroked her hair. Her trembling worsened.

 _"Saphira was right about Revan. He's no different from anyone else with power. We're all just his slaves."_

 _"You must not let your sister's words get to you little one. The philosophy with which she speaks of is that of the Sith...and that of her former Master."_

 _"Wait...her former Master was a Sith?"_

 _"Indeed. In many ways she has become a lot like him"_

 _"That doesn't change the fact that what she said about Revan is true."_

 _"And do you know little one, why it is that Revan has such great power?"_

 _"You said it yourself, he was born an exceptionally talented Jedi. He was born to have power."_

Mother Nali chuckled.

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _"Being born a prodigy is all well and good, but it's not what gives someone like Revan power."_

 _"Then...what is it?"_

 _"It's faith."_

Alia stood up, giving Mother Nali a confused looked.

 _"Faith?"_

She nodded her head.

 _"Yes. Faith. Revan's strength came from unwavering faith."_

 _"Faith in what?"_

 _"In himself, in his friends, but most of all...in the Force."_

Alia had no idea what to make of this.

 _"No matter what enemies he faced Revan was always stronger, because he knew the Force would give him the strength he needed. No matter what challenges he faced he was always wise, because he knew the Force would show him the answer. And no matter what nightmares he faced, Revan was never afraid. Because he knew that if he just kept going, the Force would guide him through the darkness."_

 _"I'm scared Mother Nali. I'm scared for what might happen to you, for what might happen to us. How can you be so calm? How can you be so sure that everything is going to be okay?"_

Mother Nali smiled, placing her hands gently on Alia's cheeks. She pressed her lips to her forehead, the warming sensation melted the tension from Alia's body.

 _"Because I too have faith in the Force."_ Alia didn't say anything, her eyes were getting heavy.

Mother Nali laid her down on the cot, stroking her hair one last time.

 _"Be strong little one, have faith, and I promise you, we will all see the light again."_ With that Mother Nali stood up and walked away. Heading to the next cot. Alia laid on her side, shutting her eyes.

 _"We will all see the light again. We will all see the light again."_

Alia was trying to have faith, she wanted to believe that everything would be okay. She kept repeating Mother Nali's last words over and over again. She listened to her surroundings, she could hear the steady breathing of her sisters, the hum of the hyperdrive, the dripping water coming from the refresher. She felt as if at any moment she could fly away into the empty vacuum of space.

 _Please...If someone is there, anyone is there, please...come save us._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Sister! Sister, wake up!"_

Alia groaned as she was violently shaken awake.

 _"Ugghh wha...what's going on?"_ She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 _"Please, sister, there's no time! You have to get up!"_

Alia slowly came to her senses as it dawned on her who was speaking.

 _"Ana?"_ She said, still half asleep.

 _"Yes, sister, I'm here. But listen we have to..."_

 _ **"ANA!** "_ Alia latched onto her dearest friend, squeezing her close. _"Ana! Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!"_

Ana pulled away.

 _"Sister, I'm fine! But listen, there's no time; we need to get up!"_

 _"What's going on Ana?"_ Alia looked around seeing the other girls busily getting ready, putting on makeup and preparing for the day. Something didn't seem right. _"Wait...what time is it?"_

 _"It's just a little past 0300."_

0300? Alia had been asleep for only an hour and a half, which would explain why she was so groggy.

 _"What's going on? Why is everyone running around in the middle of the night?"_ A terrifying thought rushed to Alia's head. _"Mother Nali! Where's Mother Nali?!"_ she asked frantically.

 _"She's fine, sister; helping the other girls put on makeup. She told me what happened, I can't believe that schutta ruined story night! But listen, we can't worry about that right now; we need to get going! The Master's patience is worn as it is."_

 _"The Masters awake? But he's never awake this early! Sister what's going on?!"_

 _"I can explain everything later, but right now please just trust me."_ Ana offered her a hand up.

 _"Of course I trust you sister."_ Alia stood up. _"Come on, I'll help you with your makeup if you help me with mine."_

The girls scurried around the cargo hold hastily cleaning up themselves. Mother Nali was going from slave to slave making sure each girl was staying on track. Alia and Ana worked on each others eye shadow while the matriarch helped the less experienced girls. They were all sleep deprived and slightly frustrated as to why they had been disturbed from the only rest they were allowed to have, with little to no explanation.

 _"Be quick, girls; if what Ana has explained is true, we haven't much time."_

 _"But she hasn't explained anything yet, Mother Nali."_ Taya was still half asleep as she applied a lapis blush to her cheeks.

 _"She will in time, little one, for now we must trust our sisters word. Pix dear, help the other girls please."_

 _"I'm on it!"_ Pix hurried over to help his sisters.

As the girls one by one began to finish, Mother Nali inspected each young ladies work to ensure it would be up to the Slaver King's standards.

 _"Okay Ana, things are calming down, so can you please explain what we're doing putting makeup on at this ungodly hour?"_ Liz was exhausted.

 _"Yes, I think now would be a good time to explain to everyone what is going on."_ Nali said gently.

 _"Okay..."_ Ana took a deep breath, addressing the other girls. _"As you all already know, I was picked tonight."_ The girls all nodded, concern for their sister was written all over their faces. _"You needn't worry about me, I'm okay. As I explained to Alia, I'm fine. Nothing actually happened."_

 _"I still don't get why though; was he passed out?"_

 _"No, he was conscious, but he was in no position to do anything, either."_

 _"What do you mean, sister? Please explain."_

 _"When I got to his bedroom, he wasn't there, I waited a few minutes, but he never showed up. I checked with one of the guards who told me he was still in the captain's quarters."_

 _"Please tell me it wasn't another one of his cruel games."_ Alia said, checking her sister's neck for burn marks.

 _"No, my love, I'm fine, I promise you. It wasn't anything like that. When I got there he was in his chair with that big projector thing on."_

 _"The Nav-Computer."_ Alia confirmed.

 _"Yes that! Except he wasn't using it to steer the ship, there were no maps or anything. Instead, there was a woman on the screen who he was talking to."_

 _"Well, what were they talking about?"_ Taya asked.

 _"I...I don't know. They were speaking in galactic basic and talking very fast. I wasn't able to understand much of what they said. Something about a special client and how they were coming to see us very soon."_

The girls didn't know what to make of this. The Master never took client calls in the middle of the night. It just didn't happen. They did, however, begin to understand why Ana was so urgent. If what she said was true, and they had no reason not to believe her, then whoever this client was had to be incredibly important to be able to keep the Master away from his 12 hours of sleep he was accustomed to. The girls rushed to finish their preparations. They had no idea what to expect, but they knew better than to tempt the Master's wrath. Alia pulled Ana aside to speak alone as the girls worked with greater urgency.

 _"What happened in there, sister?"_

 _"I don't know. He didn't say a word to me until they were done speaking, but I promise you I'm fine, my love. He didn't touch me, not this time."_

 _"You've been blessed, sister."_

 _"I got lucky. But it won't matter if we're not ready by the time the lights..."_

The lights in the cargo hold flashed on. The girls squinted in the bright light as their eyes adjusted.

 _"Time's up sister. We need to get going."_

* * *

The girls rushed down the cargo hold as the trandoshian guards hissed at them to hurry. _"Move! No walk! You run!"_ they shouted. Even the mercs seemed to be stressed out by the arrival of this 'special mystery guest'. As they reached the main lounge the girls each one by one took a seat in their designated positions around the room. The Master had hastily cleaned his hair and applied cologne, Alia could smell it the moment she entered the room. He was still half drunk from the ale.

 _"Step lively, girls! That means you too, Pix!"_

The Master's voice was more demanding than usual, with a hint of urgency buried beneath the impatient barking. Was he nervous?

 _"Get moving! They will be here any second and I will not tolerate a single thing out of place! Any of you so much as even think of making me look a fool and you will all suffer, am I clear?!"_

 _"Yes, Master!"_ The girls all chanted in unison.

 _"Good!"_

He took his place in the large red lounge chair in the center of the room. As Alia took her place next to Ana she noticed Saphira lounging on her side at the foot of the Master's chair. Seeing her made Alia's blood boil. She wanted nothing more than to finish the job Mother Nali started on her face but for her sister's sakes she kept her anger in check.

The procedure for guests was always the same on the Master's ship. Small cruisers bearing the ID signature of one of the Master's guests were guided to this port via the ship's tractor beam and docked directly onto the ship's hull. From there they passed through a small decontamination chamber and then directly into the lounge area. The lounge itself was decorated from wall to wall in expensive tapestries and art, all sponged from the Master's account with the money he made buying and selling slaves. It was the most well kept area of the ship.

Being the arrogant bastard he was, appearances were always the most important aspect of the Slaver King's life. He was very critical of his lounge as it was the first thing his guests would see. If it wasn't immaculate then he could quickly turn violent. Every tapestry, statue, drape, and piece of furniture had to be perfectly positioned to where they were in full view of his guests at all times as they disembarked. Along with this compulsive decorating method, each girl was expected to be in their assigned place to ensure they could all be seen as the guests walked in. They were "the centerpiece of his art display" as he once put it.

No sooner had they all taken position than the automatic docking mechanism on the outside of the hull began to stir. The low thundering sound of metal hitting metal as the cruiser docked with the ship shook everyone awake. The Master quickly inspected his hair, or what was left of it, in a small mirror he kept in his pocket. Satisfied, he put the mirror away and relaxed into his chair. The room fell silent in anticipation for the magnetically sealed blast doors to open. Alia took Ana's hand in hers as the decontamination chamber pressurized to match the air quality with the inside of the ship. She squeezed her sister's hand tightly as the blast doors slowly creaked to life, the sound of stale air escaping the pressurized chamber filled the room.

As the doors opened two figures step inside the lounge. The first to enter was a tall gray haired older gentlemen wearing what Alia instantly recognized as the uniform of a Sith Officer. He looked to be in his mid 60's with a receding hairline and deep set wrinkles covering his face. He was flanked by a woman wearing a skin tight purple body suit with a small black waist cape. She wore a face mask and hood which covered all save for her lavender eyes, which seemed to almost glow in the dim light of the Master's lounge. They were a strange looking pair to be sure, but what was more intriguing was the behavior of the guards as they entered. They seemed nervous, almost frightened of the old man.

 _"Welcome my lord! Welcome! Please, come inside and make yourself at home."_

 _"I take it you are Herrod Skelton? The Slaver King?"_ The man spoke with a clipped posh accent.

 _"The one and only!"_ He stood and gave an obtuse bow before returning to his seat. _"How may I be of service?"_

 _"My name is Grand Moff Arno Taiget. I was told you would be expecting me."_

 _"I'm well aware of who you are my good sir. It is an honor to have such a distinguished member of the Sith Empire aboard my humble vessel."_

 _"Are you sure we got the right place, Taiget?"_ The woman in the cloak spoke with a fiery tone masking a slight malevolence in her voice. _"This doesn't look at all like what Brigs described."_

 _"These are the coordinates he gave us."_ Taiget said rather incredulously.

 _"For his sake I hope they're correct. I didn't agree to come out to this backwater quadrant for us to end up in some random spice den."_

 _"I'm sorry...is there something wrong with my ship?"_ Skelton asked, somewhat offended.

The woman let out an amused chuckle.

 _"I would hardly call this little dinghy a ship."_

As the mysterious woman looked about the lounge Alia noticed something strange. The guards seemed to avoid making eye contact with her. One of them was even trembling. At first she thought it was the officer that was making them nervous, but clearly she was mistaken. It was this Sith woman, whoever she was, that they were afraid of.

 _"D...Dinghy?"_ The Slaver King seemed almost hurt by her words.

 _"You needn't concern yourself with her. She is here for my protection and nothing more."_

 _"But she's not carrying a blaster."_ Ana whispered to Alia.

 _"I see...I must apologize but we can never be too careful with our security measures. Would she be willing to submit to a quick weapons frisk? It would help make my men more...at ease with her presence."_

 _"Well that would depend Slaver. Which one of your men has a death wish?"_ The woman looked around at the frightened guards. Her steely gaze catching one merc in the corner wearing an eyepatch. _"How about you cyclops? You our volunteer deadman?"_

The guard quickly made himself absent from the room. Skelton was speechless, his hardened trandoshian mercenaries had somehow been reduced to a group of jelly boned wimps.

 _"I assure you a weapons search isn't necessary. Just pretend like she isn't even there and it will make our business together run much smoother."_

 _"Yeah, good luck with that."_ She snickered.

 _"Ve...very well."_ Skelton shook off the initial encounter with the strange woman and regained his composure. _"I suppose given your reputation we can make an exception. Please, both of you, have a seat."_

The Slaver King motioned for the two to sit down on one of the comforters in the middle of the room.

 _"May I get you something to drink?"_

 _"That won't be necessary. I have a schedule to keep."_

 _"Straight to business. I like that."_ Skelton gave a toothy grin.

 _"I'll take a drink."_ The cloaked woman said, already having made herself quite comfortable in the lounge chair next to Taiget. It was obvious by the way she spoke she wasn't asking.

 _"Err...yes of course."_

Skelton kicked Pix, who up until this point had been doing his best to make himself invisible, into the center of the room.

 _"You heard her boy, go get our guest something to drink!"_ He barked impatiently.

 _"Yes Master, at once!"_ Pix began to walk out but turned around. _"Umm Master...what kind of drink should I..."_

 ** _"JUST GO!"_** Skelton yelled, waving him off.

Pix ran in terror. Alia gave him a concerned look as he sprinted out of the room to the liquor cabinet. The Slaver King took a moment for his face to cool down before he spoke again.

 _"Now then, of what business can I assist you with today?"_

 _"I was told you were the one to talk to about purchasing a personal servant."_ Taiget explained.

 _"My good sir you've come to the right place! I assure you you'll find no better quality than that of my girls."_

 _"Mind you it can't just be any slave. I have some requirements that they must..."_

As Taiget continued negotiating with Skelton Pix returned to the lounge. In his hands he held a tray upon which rest a decorative bottle of Alderannian Toniray. He walked briskly to the cloaked woman and knelt at her feet, it was hard to tell with her hood on but she seemed intrigued by the young boy. Pix removed the cap from the slender flute shaped bottle, pouring the white wine into a glass before replacing it on the tray and offering it to her in serve.

 _"Your drink Mistress. As you requested."_ He spoke timidly, avoiding eye contact with the woman.

In response she lifted one of her boots up resting the toe on his chin, gently using it as leverage to tilt his head upwards until his eyes met with hers. His breath stopped.

 _"Mistress? I quite like the sound of that."_ In favor of taking the glass the cloaked woman took the entire bottle. _"Though you could have gotten something a little stronger."_

 _"I...I apologize Mistress...I..."_

Before Pix could finish his thought she removed her hood, revealing cascades of short silky raven hair with purple highlights that matched her eyeshadow. She then removed her mask revealing the rest of her near translucent skin and well shaped lips, colored by what appeared to be plum red lipstick. Pix was stunned silent, a deep blush quickly creeping over his cheeks. At this point negotiations had stopped, the rooms attention was now entirely on her. All except for Taiget who seemed slightly annoyed that Skelton was no longer paying attention to him. The girls marveled at her, quiet whispers filling the room. From across the Master's chair Alia could see Taya and Liz whispering to one another and pointing towards her. Even Saphira seemed to be slightly in awe.

 _"She's beautiful."_ Ana remarked.

 _"Yeah...she is."_

The woman was indeed very pretty. But Alia couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something about her was...off. Mother Nali seemed to sense it as well, as she shared a look of concern with Alia.

 _"What is it sister?"_ Ana asked.

 _"It's...nothing. Just a weird feeling."_

 _"Our little Pix seems to be taken with her."_ Ana giggled.

That was putting it lightly. From the moment she had removed her mask she had him entranced, his mouth slightly ajar. Alia worried he might accidentally drool on her boot, which was still resting on his chin. Pix attempted to speak.

 _"You're...I mean...I..."_

The sith woman took a swig from the bottle before returning her attention to Pix.

 _"Yes? Speak up boy. What is it?"_

 _"You...Your hair is pretty."_ He finally managed to come up with something.

 _"Why how sweet of you."_ She grinned wickedly. _"You got a name honey?"_

 _"Its...its Pix, Mistress."_ He meekly answered.

 _"Pix huh? That's cute. You're cute."_ She gently rubbed his cheek with the side of her boot. _"What do you think Taiget? I think this one would make an adorable pet."_

 _"That's not why we're here Raina."_ He was still slightly perturbed.

 _"Awww you're no fun."_ She said, finally removing her boot from the poor boys face.

 _"In any case...we should get back to the business at hand."_

 _"Agreed."_ Taiget remarked.

 _"Ugh fine whatever. Don't let me stop you two men from your 'oh so important negotiations'."_

Raina took another swig of wine. As Pix stood up to leave she quickly hooked her leg around the back of his head, displaying incredible agility and pulling him back down. He let out a small gasp as she brought him back down on his knees.

 _"Uh uh, you stay."_

 _"Y..yes Mistress."_ Pix said, diverting his gaze back down to the floor.

 _"Now then. I believe Sir, you were in the process of telling me your requirements."_ Skelton said getting back on track.

" _Yes, as I said, they must be able to cook, clean and perform other ship-keeping tasks."_

 _"Simple enough."_

 _"Also, they must be able to speak enough Galactic Basic to follow orders."_

 _"Simple enough."_

 _"They must be able to maintain a serviceable and well mannered demeanor at all times."_

 _"Come now my good Moff. Give me a challenge, or we will be here for hours."_ Skelton chuckled. He was getting cocky.

 _"And..."_ Taiget continued. _"They must have experience with Holocron Encryption."_

This made Skelton pause. He took a moment to think.

 _"Hmm...THAT will make things a tad more difficult."_ He remarked. The Slaver King looked around the room for a moment. _"Lizana, Selina, Ashley; all of you front and center now!"_

Liz and Taya exchanged a sorrowful look as she stood up along with the two other girls and briskly moved over to where the slaver king was seated. They kneeled before Taiget with their thighs splayed loosely open and their heads cast down to the floor.

 _"These three are the best I have for sale."_ he stated with pride. _"I assure you they are each worth their buying price. Well go ahead good sir. Don't be afraid. Inspect them as you shall."_

The Slaver King waved his hand over the three as he spoke. Taiget stood and approached the girls, looking over each one carefully. Alia truly hoped for Taya's sake the sith officer did not pick Liz. It would break her heart to see them separated from each other.

 _"And you're certain they understand Basic?"_ Taiget asked.

 _"I assure you they each know enough to meet your desires."_

 _"I'll be the judge of that."_ Raina stood up and walked over to the three girls, bending down on one knee. _"Hey, Chubba faces! Which one of you wants to lick the heel of my boot clean?"_ She spoke in Basic as she barked orders at them. _"How about you redhead? Ready to die? I could snap your neck like a twig if I wanted to."_

Alia felt her anger coming back, she didn't like this woman talking to her friends like that. The three girls all exchanged looks of confusion, asking each other in Huttese if they understood what she just said. None of them did. Raina scowled at them, before standing back up.

 _"Is this really the best you can do?"_

 _"I apologize if you're unimpressed but you must realize that most of my normal clients speak almost entirely huttese. Many of my girls have never heard your imperial dialect before."_

It was true that while most of them understood at least a little galactic basic, for the most part they all spoke Huttese and nothing else. In fact there were only five on the ship who could speak it well enough to call themselves fluent, and Alia was the only one on board to whom it was her first language.

 _"What about their Holocron skills?"_ Taiget asked.

 _"They've all been trained in basic holocron encryption techniques."_

 _"Basic techniques are not good enough. We need someone with legitimate experience."_ Taiget's patience was wearing thin.

 _"Please try to understand, Holocron Encryption is a rare skill, basic understanding of the craft alone is incredibly rare. These three are the best I have that I am willing to sell."_

At those words Taiget and Raina exchanged looks of intrigue with one another.

 _"And what if we said we're interested in the ones you **don't** want to sell?"_ Raina commented.

Skelton paused for a moment, stroking his beard in quiet contemplation.

 _"There are five among my slaves who I believe can meet your standards but...they are my top earners and I am not certain I could willingly part with any of them."_

 _"We thought you might say that. Which is why we we're hoping our starting offer will be enough to peak your interest."_

 _"Oh it's not so much a matter of money...how much did you say the offer was?"_

Alia rolled her eyes. Taiget removed a pen and some parchment from his belt and hastily scribbled something down before offering the piece of paper to Liz.

 _"Would you kindly take this over to your Master for me?"_ He asked in huttese.

She timidly nodded her head and took the paper in her hands. She carried it over to the Slaver King who snatched it greedily from her palms. He hid it well, but Alia could tell he was surprised by the sum. Whatever the offer was, it was a lot. After glancing at the paper he gave Taiget a sly toothy grin.

 _"My good Moff. I believe we can do business."_

* * *

Alia sat in the Master's private lounge. She along with Taya, Ana, Pix, and Saphira were all anxiously awaiting the return of the Slaver King and his guests. They were nervous, and with good reason. This was rare for the five of them to be up for sale.

 _"How much longer do you think they'll be?"_ Taya enquired.

 _"Knowing the Master they may be awhile. You know he takes his tours of the ship very seriously."_

 _"We both know he's just trying to make up for his wounded ego Alia."_

 _"You may very well be right sister."_

 _"I don't get it. We never get put up for sale. How much was on that paper?"_

 _"I don't know, Ana. But that's not what's important. All that matters is that it was enough for one of us to be potentially separated."_

 _"I'm scared sisters. I don't want to leave my family."_

 _"I understand brother, but try not to be worried. It's going to be okay I promise."_ Taya tried to sound reassuring.

 _"I certainly would hate to be in your shoes right now."_ Saphira spoke up.

 _"And what makes you so certain you won't be picked sister?"_

Saphira laughed.

 _"Oh please. The Master wouldn't sell me for all of Krat the Warlord's lost silver."_

What she said was true. It was very unlikely that the Master would part with her. She was, after all, his favorite. The conversation was cut off by the sound of the Slaver King and his guests talking in the hallway. The time for idle chat was over, the girls all took their positions. As the automatic door opened Mother Nali, who had been the unofficial tour guide, was the first to enter. Her demeanor seemed melancholy, Alia knew instinctively she was greatly troubled by this development.

 _"But as I was saying earlier, you simply cannot find a vintage quite like this anywhere else. I'm telling you if there is one thing those stuffy Tarisians got right it's how to make a proper ale. That's why I believe that despite the shipping fee for this quadrant it is well worth..."_ The Master entered the room, drink in hand. Droning on about his expensive spirits.

 _"That's all fine and well, but I must insist we cease these needless delays any further. As I said my associate and I both have a tight schedule to maintain. We must get on with our business."_ Taiget continued to carry himself with a professional and distinguished demeanor despite his clear aggravation with Skelton's delay tactics. It was obvious he was stalling in order to drive up the bargaining price.

 _"You mustn't rush these things my good Moff. This is a very important decision you are about make. You will soon be the proud owner of one of the five best slaves in the Galaxy, and I want to make sure you leave with exactly what you paid for."_ The Master was even more long winded than usual. There was nothing like the promise of a huge payoff to get him rambling.

 _"I take it these are the five?"_ Raina seemed unimpressed.

 _"Indeed they are, starting from the left we have Alia, Analee, Taya, you've already made yourself familiar with Pix..."_

Raina smirked at him giving the boy a sly wink. Pix turned his head, a blush creeping up his face again.

 _"And this...is Saphira."_

As the Master called out the last name he offered his prized girl a hand up. Saphira took his hand and rose, twirling on her heels gracefully as she did so.

 _"This, Grand Moff Taiget, is my greatest treasure. My prized gem. The absolute pinnacle of my collection."_

 _"Oh Master, your words bring me such happiness. You honor me._ "

Alia and Ana shared an exacerbated look with one another.

 _"She's truly that special huh? She's a little too 'pink' for my tastes."_ Raina commented.

 _"I assure you that there is no finer slave here, or anywhere else. She is a rare diamond in the rough whom I could never willingly part with."_

Saphira turned to the girls, giving them each a victorious smirk. That settled it then, it would be one of them, Alia was turning pale.

 _"How much would it take to unwillingly part with her then?"_ Taiget spoke up.

The Slaver King thought for a moment.

 _"I suppose, though it might pain me greatly, I could sacrifice my personal treasure if the price was right."_

Saphira gave her Master an incredulous look.

 _"For perhaps...triple the current offer I could be persuaded to negotiate her release to you."_

 _"That's a blasted fortune!"_

 _"Indeed. What exactly makes her worth such a large sum?"_ Taiget enquired.

 _"In addition to being the finest cook, cleaner, and personal servant I own, she is also skilled in 23 different massage techniques, as well as methods of more baser desires, AND she is without question the best dancer on this ship."_

While most of that was a gross over-exaggeration, that last part was actually true. Saphira was indeed the best dancer on the ship, she was also the only dancer on the ship.

 _"I'm not buying it."_ Raina remarked.

Skelton's patience with her was clearly starting to waver, but he kept his composure.

 _"Not convinced? Then I propose a demonstration. What say you my good Moff? Would you like to see my Saphira dance for you? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

 _"Very well. I suppose we have time for this at least."_ He relented.

 _"Splendid! Saphira my dear, you know what to do."_

 _"Of course Master."_ She spoke in a sultry voice.

Saphira walked gracefully to the center of the room, raising her hands above her head and crossing them, her hip cocked gently to the side as she waited for the music to start. This was something she excelled at and she knew it.

 _"Computer, run track 9."_ Skelton commanded.

As the music started up Saphira began gently swaying her hips to the beat. As the rhythm picked up so to did the movement of her hips, she began gyrating and twisting her arms around the top of her head in a seductive manner. The music itself was a techno mix by the band The Twisted Rancor Trio. Alia had witnessed Saphira dance to this song many times while she was on the ship, and though she despised her, it was hard not to be entranced by the stunning grace of her sister's performance.

There were two things Saphira was really good at; kissing the Master's ass, and dancing. None of the girls knew exactly where it was she learned her craft. She was a cantina dancer at one point but that was all they really knew. Watching her curves sway and spin seductively from side to side Alia couldn't help but be slightly impressed. Her sultry seductive eyes, cream colored skin, and full figure made her hard to look away from when she danced. It was no wonder the Master's guests would always instantly fall in love with her. She was beautiful, almost unnaturally so. It didn't change the fact, however, that she possessed the heart of a Pit Rancor. As the song began to come to a close the room politely clapped for her performance. She gave a prideful bow to the Master's guests before returning to his side.

 _"Perfect isn't she? As I told you both my Saphira is a treasure without equal. So, have I sufficiently peaked your curiosity? Or would you like to see more?"_

Raina and Taiget began talking amongst themselves.

 _"What do you think? Is it worth that much?"_

 _"I don't know. He didn't say anything about dancing. I would want to confer with him before we made any final decisions."_

The Slaver King gave them both a confused look.

 _"Not to mention we haven't even seen any of their encryption abilities yet."_

 _"He will want to test them himself, you know."_

 _"I apologize, who will want to test them?"_ Skelton interrupted.

Taiget stood up from his chair.

 _"We're interested."_

 _"Splendid! In which one?"_

 _"All of them."_ Taiget removed a small datapad and began punching in numbers. _"Please enter these coordinates I'm sending y_ ou _into your Nav-Computer right away. We will rendezvous with our ship where the final transaction can be made."_

Skelton was in disbelief.

 _"But...why not finish our transaction here? I can send whichever girl you like off with you once the money..."_

 _"I'm afraid we don't have enough information to make that decision. His lordship will want to inspect the girls himself before any money can be exchanged."_

 _"But..."_

 _"I'm afraid we are out of time. Our ship will be jumping to another quadrant within the hour so we must make haste."_

 _"My good Moff, I'm afraid you have me at a bit of a disadvantage."_ Skelton was insistent at this point. _"I was under the impression that you were the buyer."_

Raina burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

 _"Are you kidding?! That's a joke right? This is waaaay beyond Taiget's pay grade."_

Taiget shot her a nasty look. She continued to snicker quietly to herself.

 _"As my associate is so quick to point out...I am not the buyer. I am simply here on his behalf."_

 _"Then...who is the buyer?"_

 _"I am here on behalf of his lordship, Darth Revan. Dark Lord of the Sith and Ruler of the New Sith Empire. **He** is the buyer."_

* * *

Silent as the vacuum of space, there was no other way to better describe the state of the captain's quarters. The Slaver King and his guests had left half an hour ago, yet no one said a word; the shock wouldn't allow it. Alia was white as a ghost, even if she could speak, her sisters were faring no better than her. Taya's eyes were glazed over, her jaw hanging open. Ana had her arms wrapped around Pix who was trembling violently in the fetal position. Even Saphira was looking pale.

 _"He...he can't be serious."_ Taya was the first to speak up. _"That was a joke right?"_

 _"It sure didn't sound like one."_ Alia's voice was shaky.

 _"But seriously, it has to be a joke! This can't be real! It can't actually be him! Mother Nali's stories are just that... **STORIES** , nothing more!"_ Taya was getting more and more frantic by the second.

 _"Sister, please, you're scaring our brother."_ Ana was doing her best to calm herself down as well as Pix.

 _"He should be scared."_

 _"Saphira not now!"_

 _"You heard the same thing I did sister. One of us is being sold to Revan."_

 _"I'm telling you it can't be him!"_

 _"Who says it isn't, Taya? Just because Nali's story isn't real doesn't mean he isn't."_

Taya began pacing around the room, trying to keep her breathing even.

 _"You're so full of it!"_ Ana was getting tired of her mouthy sister.

 _"Fine, don't believe me then. But you forget, I was once owned by a sith. You can deny it all you want but I know the truth. The Dark Lord is very real, and he is a monster."_

 _'A...a monster? But monsters don't really exist!"_ Pix was turning green.

 _"Oh they do brother, and Revan is by far the worst."_

 _"Wha...what do you mean the worst?"_ Alia's morbid curiosity got the better of her.

 _"They say that Revan has been so tainted and twisted by the dark side that he can't even be classified as human anymore, that he wears that mask to hide what a hideous creature he has become."_

Alia's stomach flipped.

 _"My former Master never believed that story though, he claimed that Revan wears that mask because there's nothing under there anymore. He believes that Revan has become so empty by the dark side that his physical form no longer exists. Where once there was a man now there is nothing more than an empty void that feeds on the souls of those he kills."_

 _"But what the hell does something like that want with us?!"_ Taya was on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

 _"Maybe we're meant to be his next meal."_

 _"Sister that's not funny!"_

 _"Who says I'm joking Ana? I've heard all sorts of stories about the Sith and their Dark Jedi Master's. Apparently slave flesh is a delicacy in the Sith Empire."_

 _"Please sister stop, I can't take anymore."_ Taya joined Pix in the fetal position.

 _"But knowing him it probably won't be anything quite so physical. He'll probably torture us to the point of insanity just for fun."_

 ** _"SAPHIRA! SHUT UP!"_** The sound of Ana's terrified screaming woke the room from its fear induced stupor.

Saphira's shot daggers at her.

 _"Why you little Schutta. How dare you speak to me that..."_

 _"That's quite enough young lady."_ A familiar voice interrupted the fight.

 _"Mother Nali!"_ The relief Alia felt was almost palpable. Surely she could put their worries to rest.

Pix sprinted into the matriarch's arms.

 _"There there little one, it's okay."_ Her voice was calming as always.

 _"It isn't true is it, Mother Nali? It isn't really him, right?"_

 _"I...I don't know. I wish I had more answers for you all, but I don't. What's important now is that you five ready yourselves for whatever is to come."_

 _"Still butting into affairs that aren't yours I see. Impertinent as always, Mother Nali. You know I still haven't forgotten what you did last night, and once I return you can rest assured I'm telling the Master."_ Saphira grinned menacingly at her.

 _"And just what makes you so certain you are coming back Saphira?"_ Nali smirked at her.

Saphira turned pale.

 _"You said it yourself, Revan is the most powerful and influential being in the Galaxy. If he wants something, he will get it, including **you** dear one."_

 _"That's...I mean I'm not..."_ Saphira wanted to protest.

 _"If I were in your position I would worry less about your retribution and focus more on what lies ahead. You share the same fate as your sisters now."_

 _"Hmmph, we'll see about that, old woman."_ she wanted to deny it but she was just as nervous as the rest of them.

The Master returned with his guests, discussing preparations for the meeting that was about to occur.

 _"Once we disembark our guards will handle security. I assure you that your girls will be in good hands."_ Taiget explained.

 _"My concern isn't with their safety Grand Moff, but with my payment."_

 _"Rest assured, Skelton, you will get what you deserve when this is all over."_

 _"Splendid!"_ The Slaver King beamed, soon he would not only meet the most powerful man in the Galaxy, but would be rich beyond his wildest dreams. Truly times were good for Alia's wretched Master.

Taiget turned and headed down the hallway to meet up with Raina. Skelton turned his attention to the slaves.

 _"Right this way girls! We're heading for the airlock! Time is wasting and we shall soon be arriving."_ He was giddy. " _I hope you're all as excited as I am. I will have the honor of selling one of you to the Dark Lord himself. Is it not everything you could possibly hope for in life?"_

None shared his enthusiasm, least of all Alia.

 _"Oh Master!"_ Saphira left the line and threw herself upon the Slaver Kings legs hugging them desperately. _"Surely you would not sell your precious treasure! Surely you would not send me away! Tell me it is all just an act. A ruse to drive up the price of one of my less worthy sisters!"_

False tears fell down her cheeks. Alia pondered whether she could toss the empty Ale bottle from last night far enough to clock her sister in the back of the head. Skelton gazed down at his Saphira for a moment, who stared up at him with pleading eyes. He offered her a sincere smile.

 _"Why my darling little Saphira...of course I intend to sell you if given the opportunity."_

Her eyes went wide in disbelief.

 _"Wh...what?! But...but surely you're joking. I mean...I'm..I'm your..."_

 _"My what? My property? Why yes! Yes you are! And for the price I've suckered these bantha brained morons into buying you for I could buy ten more just like you."_

In an instant Saphira's whole reality came crashing down around her head.

 _"But...but no! **NO!** You can't treat me like this! **YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THEM!** "_ She clutched him desperately. Pleading for him to change his mind.

Skelton quickly brought his hand up over his head and back down across her cheek. The very same one Mother Nali slapped not but a few hours ago. Saphira fell limply to the floor, writhing in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _" **KNOW YOUR PLACE, YOU MISERABLE WORM!**_ _If I want to sell you for a king's ransom or for spare change then by the force I will!"_ He barked at her.

The pretty, false crying she had been performing a few moments ago was now replaced with, very real, violent sobbing as she pathetically crawled back to her spot in line, clutching her wounded cheek. With this one act the Slaver King had effectively shattered the false sense of power that she had spent so long building for herself. The illusion of her superiority that gave her some measure of self worth was gone, replaced by the same empty feeling the rest of the girls all shared. For a moment Alia almost felt bad for her, she had just been handed a grim reminder of what she was. Skelton regained his composure, smiling again.

 _"Now then, assuming we're all done throwing tantrums what say we move out? Before my cheery disposition goes away completely."_

Without hesitation the girls fell in line, silently walking down the hallway.

* * *

As the girls marched down the corridor to rejoin their Sith guests in the lounge, they couldn't help but feel somewhat worried for their sister. Whose eyes seemed almost dead now as she clutched her wounded cheek. Alia placed a hand on her shoulder.

 _"Hey...Saphira, let me see it. If there's a bruise then we should..."_

 _"Don't touch me!"_ She snapped, jerking out of Alia's grasp.

She wanted to get angry again, but Alia let it go. Saphira was going through enough torment on her own already. As the group entered the lounge and rejoined with their guests they all moved to the airlock of the Master's ship.

 _"I trust everything has been taken care of?"_ Taiget asked.

 _"Yes. We had a slight problem...getting our heads together."_ he spoke, directing his attention to Saphira. Who was still clutching her injured cheek. _"But rest assured everything is fine now."_

 _"She isn't hurt is she? His lordship won't be pleased to see damaged..."_

 _"It's nothing a bit of topical cream can't fix I assure you."_ He stated coldly.

 _"For your sake I sincerely hope so Slaver."_ Raina threatened.

 _"Can we please focus our attention on the task at hand? It's about time we got under way."_

 _"Agreed. We will be coming out of hyperspace soon."_

With Taigets words the ship lurched as it slowed past light speed and finally entered normal space. They had arrived. As the ship's outer blast door opened leaving only a glass panel in place, the girls were treated to a full view of outside space. They all without thinking, gasped in amazement at the sight before them. Though the others would have been amazed merely by its sheer size alone, it was only Alia who could appreciate it for what it truly was. There, in the middle of stars and empty vacuum was a massive Centurion class Battleship, twice the size of any ship of its kind. Larger than any ship any of them had ever seen before. Their fear had temporarily vanished as they all stood in stunned amazement at the impressive sight in front of them. Taiget grinned, somewhat proud of the reaction.

 _"I give you, The Titan. Flagship of the New Sith Empire, and headquarters of the Dark Lord."_


	4. Chapter 4

The Slaver King's ship landed on one of the Massive Battlecruisers many docking hangars. The tiny vessel seemingly swallowed up by the much larger ship. From the viewing window the girls were all treated to the sight of several ships, many of a similar class as the Slaver King's, docked alongside theirs. Droids and engineers dressed in sith uniforms darted about the hangar, performing scheduled maintenance and service work on the crafts. They were in total awe of the spectacle.

 _"It's huge! I've never seen a ship this big in my life!"_ Ana exclaimed.

 _"It's not that big…."_ Skelton muttered under his breath.

No sooner had they landed than the viewing glass gave way as the docking ramp extended out in front of them and touched down on the hangar floor below. The girls fears had returned. From behind the glass they felt safe, without it they now felt vulnerable again. Four soldiers approached the ramp, clad from head to toe in red armor. Their uniforms were in stark contrast to some of the chrome colored sets of the other nearby soldiers running around the hangar. From this, Alia gathered that these four approaching the ramp must have been some sort of elite unit.

 _"Ah good, our escort has arrived."_ Taiget exclaimed.

 _"Excellent, my men are ready to go when you are, my good Moff."_ Skelton was flanked by four of his own mercenaries, each one carrying blaster rifles same as the escorts.

 _"I'm afraid, Slaver King, that this is where you and I part ways. Return to your ship."_

 _"Wh...what?"_

 _"And take your men with you."_

 _"But...but I'm supposed to make the exchange. You said that the Dark Lord…"_

 _"The Dark Lord's instructions to us were clear. He will see the girls, and no one else."_

 _"You can't do this to me! These slaves are my property! I demand to…"_

 _"You don't get to make demands Slaver. Not here."_ Raina growled.

 _"I should have known this would be a waste of time! We're leaving!"_ Herrod turned to reenter his ship, taking his slaves with him.

 _"His lordship knew you would react this way. Which is why he asked me to convey a personal message to you."_

The Slaver King stopped, turning around.

"A...a personal message? To me, from the Dark Lord?"

 _"Yes, he asked me to convey these exact words to you._ _**Play by my rules and I will make you the richest man in this sector. Break them, and you will walk away with nothing.**_ _that is his message. Take it or leave it."_

Herrod thought for a moment, he wasn't sure what to make of this. On the one hand, he did not like the idea of his five best being in the company of another man without him, on the other, the potential payday he was about to face could be worth any inconvenience he would have to endure. Finally the Slaver King relented.

 _"Very well Grand Moff...I will play along for now. But know this, I am a member of the Exchange. If you double cross me, you double cross them. I don't care how powerful your Lord thinks he is, without us he is NOTHING."_

 _"We are well aware of your connections with our benefactors Slaver King. I assure you that the Dark Lord is a man of his word."_

 _"He had better be….Let's go."_ He motioned for his men to follow him back to the ship.

As the blast door shut behind them the girls found themselves in the rare position of being away from the eyes of the Master for the first time in years.

 _"I could just stab him in the back. No one would ever have to know. No one…"_ Raina seethed.

 _"Save your energy Raina. You'll need it for the next campaign."_

 _"Hmmph, whatever you say Taiget, I assume we're done here?"_

 _"For now. I'll contact you if you're needed again."_

 _"Thank the force. I'll be in the barracks, hopefully Brom's men have something a little stiffer to drink than that frilly wine."_ As Raina exited the Ramp she gave one last suggestive look to Pix, grinning at him wickedly. _"Catch you later sweetie. I'm sure we'll get a chance to talk again reaaal soon."_ She snickered and left, leaving Pix hiding behind his sisters.

 _"Now then, if you five will please follow me, I will take you to where you shall meet the next ruler of the Galaxy."_

* * *

The girls followed the soldiers and the Grand Moff down a series of long corridors, keeping their heads down to the ground as they did so. None of them spoke a word to each other, nor did they dare move their gaze beyond the metallic floor they now walked across. They had never left the Master's ship before. This was unknown territory for all of them. After walking for what seemed like an eternity the group finally arrived at a small, well furnished room, which looked to be a waiting area of some sort. Finally, as the doors shut behind them the girls raised their heads to look about the small room they had just entered.

 _"Now then, before you meet the Dark Lord there are a few things you all must know. Firstly, do not speak unless directly spoken to. Secondly, you will address him as **my Lord** only, unless he says otherwise. And finally, you will answer any question he asks you honestly and without hesitation. Is that clear?"_

 _"Yes Master."_ They all said in unison.

 _"I can't stress that last part enough. Whatever you do, be sure you are honest. He will know if you are lying to him."_ There was menace in his words. Not so much as a threat, but as a warning. The girls understood this well. _"Very well then, I shall let him know you're here. Wait patiently until I return."_

With that, Taiget left them there in the small room. Pix immediately ran to the nearby refresher and began to vomit.

 _"Would you get that idiot under control! He's going to get us all killed!"_ Saphira growled. The moment Taiget left she had gotten to work hiding the welt left on her face from the Master's strike with makeup.

 _"He can't help it sister, he's terrified."_ Taya said, rubbing her brothers back gently as he continued to puke.

 _"We all are sister. But for once Saphira has a point. He needs to get himself under control before they come back."_ Ana said sternly.

Taya continued to rub Pix's back.

 _"There there brother, it's okay. Please try to calm down."_

 _"I can't do this sister...I...I want to go back to the ship."_ He was trying his best to stop heaving.

 _"We all do. But please, you have to be strong. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for your sisters. We're scared too, and we need you to be brave for us."_

 _"R...really?"_

 _"Yes really. I'm terrified Pix, and so is Ana and Alia, and Saphira too even if she won't admit it. We need you to be brave and strong for us, can you do that?"_

Pix took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. He wiped the mucus and bile off of his face.

 _"O...okay sister. I will try."_

As Taya and Pix continued to reassure each other Ana and Alia snuck off to the corner to talk amongst themselves.

 _"What do you think?"_ Ana asked.

 _"What does it matter? There's not much we could do about it either way. We're stuck here until, you know who, arrives."_

 _"I still have a hard time believing it's actually him. Maybe Mother Nali got it wrong?"_

 _"Maybe...but I doubt it. A ship this size...no mere man could boast this as their own."_

 _"Dammit! I hate this! Were things not bad enough as it was?"_ Ana said half angry and half frightened.

 _"What else did you expect? When have things ever gotten easier for us."_

 _"Alia...if he takes you I...I don't know...I don't think I could bare that."_

 _"Me neither...we've seen too many of our friends get taken away from us, never to be heard from again. We've always had each other…."_ Alia fought back the tears already beginning to form. Ana did the same.

 _"No matter what...we stay together. Alive or...not. Agreed?"_

 _"Agreed…we won't let this…"_

Alia suddenly became aware of a strange sound that rung in the back of her head. From what she could tell it sounded like a pair of large boots hitting the metal floor in perfect rhythm. Slowly the sound grew louder and louder in her ears, a feeling of severe dread looming over her as it did so.

 _"Alia? Alia snap out of it!"_ Ana shook Alia gently, waking her from her stupor.

"Sorry...I was just…"

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out for a second." She asked with concern.

 _"Don't you hear that?"_

 _"Hear what?"_

 _"That noise."_

 _"What noise sister?"_

 _"Those footsteps, they're getting closer."_

Ana gave Alia a weird look.

 _"Sister...I don't hear anything."_

 _"You really can't hear it? It's getting closer…"_ A sudden realization came over Alia, her eyes went wide with terror. _"I...I think he's coming!"_

 _"What? Who?"_ Ana asked nervously.

 _"Him….Revan."_

Ana paled, she looked to the door and then back at her sister.

 _"Alia...you're scaring me. I don't hear anything."_ She said, very worried now.

 _"Seriously, none of you can hear that?!"_ Alia asked insistently, pointing towards the door.

 _"N...no sister."_ Pix answered nervously.

 _"I can't hear anything…"_ Taya said shaking her head, just as scared as Pix was.

 _"Sister...are you sure you're ok…"_

 _"I'm telling you Ana, it's getting louder!"_ Alia was frantic now.

 _"Please...just try to calm down okay?"_ Ana said, putting her arms on Alia's shoulders.

 _"You've finally lost it Sister."_ Saphira snidely remarked. _"No one's coming down the ha…"_

At that moment the sound of several pairs of boots could be heard coming down the hallway. The girls each took turns sharing looks of horror with one another.

 _"Places everyone! **PLACES!** "_ Alia implored.

The girls moved into position as if the very ground they walked upon had suddenly caught fire. Each one of them getting in line on their knees with their thighs spread loosely open, their eyes locked to the floor. Alia's breathe caught itself as she heard the sound of the automatic door opening behind her. She could see out of the corners of her eyes a pair of gray leather boots she instantly recognized as the Moffs move to the center of the room. This was followed by two pairs of red armored boots which took position right next to him. And finally...from the corner of her eye she saw it. Two pairs of massive black armored boots slowly walked in front of the group and turned to face the five slaves. The presence she felt at that moment was beyond anything she had ever felt before, like a dark shroud that had slowly began to envelope her senses. A deathly chill ran down the back of her spine. She wanted to look at Ana to see how she was faring but she dared not turn her neck, no matter how stiff it got she dared not move, not even an inch.

 _"My lord, as you have requested, I bring before you five candidates who meet your requirements."_ Taiget spoke softly but with confidence.

 ** _"Why are they staring at my feet?"_**

His voice, while powerful and commanding, was higher than she anticipated, and possessed a metallic drone she didn't expect.

 _"It is a common practice of slavers to teach their servants not to look a superior in the eye unless instructed to do so."_ Taiget explained.

 _"Of what possible use could that be I wonder...Tell them they may stop."_

 _"It's alright girls, you may raise your heads."_ he spoke in huttese.

It took a minute, but slowly they each one by one reluctantly lifted their heads to gaze upon the figure whose voice had commanded them. At that moment Alia was made aware of how completely wrong her depiction of him truly was. His armor was not brown, but a deep onyx, which matched the cape that clung to him like a shroud crafted from the void of space itself. His hood covering the black and red mask that covered his face completely. The one detail that Alia had managed to get right was the lightsaber that dangled loosely from his belt. He was flanked by two soldiers wearing similar armor to the men who escorted them in. However they too, wore capes similar to Revan's, only red in color. And in place of blasters, they each carried a massive staff. Alia deduced that these two must have been some form of personal guard for the Dark Lord.

 _"I will address you each individually, answer my questions as best you can. Do you understand?"_ His voice, while commanding, lacked the harsh bite that Alia was accustomed to hearing from the Slaver King.

They nodded their heads timidly. Too petrified to answer directly. Revan approached Ana first, looking down at her through his tinted visor. Alia held her breath.

 _"Name please."_

Ana quickly dropped to the floor, her face touching the ground, her arms crossed out in front of her in submission.

 _"My name is Ana my Lord. It is an honor to kneel in your presence."_ She said without hesitation. She had been rehearsing.

 _"Ana what?"_

 _"J...just Ana, my Lord."_ She answered shakily.

 _"Slaves are not permitted to keep their last names your Lordship."_ Taiget explained.

 _"Very well, Ana. Tell me, what skillsets do you possess, if any?"_

 _"Well...my Lord, I can clean. I know a few cooking recipes...and…"_

 _"Holocron Encryption?"_

 _"J..just the basics...my Lord."_

 _"Honesty? Admirable...if somewhat self sacrificing."_ He remarked.

 _"We were...told to be honest with you my lord."_

 _"Wise advice when speaking to a Sith Lord. You may be seated."_

Ana visibly relaxed as she raised her head and cast her gaze back down to the floor. Alia breathed a sigh of relief as Revan approached Taya next.

 _"State your name, and skip the bowing this time."_

Taya was already half way down to the floor when he stopped her. Slowly she craned her head back up to meet his gaze.

 _"M...my name is Taya my Lord. It is an honor to kneel in your…"_

 _"So I've been told."_ He interjected. _"That shade of green is quite rare for your species is it not?"_

 _"I...I suppose so my Lord."_ She answered nervously.

 _"Stand for me please."_

Taya shot up like a rocket, standing straight with her legs spread slightly open, her arms crossed behind her head.

 _"What is she doing?"_ He asked Taiget.

 _"I believe sir, she thought that you desired to **inspect** her."_ He replied.

 _"I see…."_ There was a hint of disgust in his voice. _"Put your arms down please."_

 _"Have I displeased you my Lord? If so I humbly…"_

 _"You have done nothing you were not trained to do. Now lower your arms."_

Taya slowly lowered her arms back down to her sides.

 _"Tell me, while your Master was training you in these nonsensical postures did he happen to teach you anything useful?"_

This wasn't good, Alia could clearly hear the irritation in his voice.

 _"I...I'm sorry. I don't understand my Lord."_ Taya's body was trembling.

 _"Clearly. You may be seated."_ He waved her off, moving on to Saphira.

Taya fell back into a kneeling position, her body finally untensing.

 _"Your name?"_

Saphira did not bow, but rather she craned her neck just enough to lower her head respectfully to him, her chest pressed out to show off her full figure.

 _"My name is Saphira my Lord. It is my greatest honor to behold you."_ She spoke with the same false sincerity she used on the Master. Only this time it didn't sound quite as false.

 _"This one came especially recommended by the Slaver, my Lord. He has asked for triple the starting offer in exchange for her."_

 _"Tell me, what exactly makes you worth triple of **my** money?"_

 _"Well my Lord, in addition to being the best cook, cleaner, and servant on the ship, I know 23 different massage techniques as well as ways to satisfy your more...base desires."_ She swayed her chest from side to side as she spoke. _"I also am the only one on the ship that is qualified to call themselves a dancer."_

 _"And your holocron encryption?"_ He asked impatiently.

 _"I assure you my Lord, I am the very best at everything that I do."_ She bragged.

 _"If what you're saying is true then you may very well be my best option."_

 _"Your praise brings joy to me I could never express in words alone my Lord."_ Little fake tears formed in her eyes as she spoke. _"And may I just say, the holovids truly do not do you justice. I am in awe of your imposing form and…."_

 _"Your obsequious groveling is insincere and ultimately meaningless. It is merely a manifestation of your expectancy of future praise and favors."_ He stated bluntly.

 _"Oh...well umm...if I offended you in any way my Lord I sincerely…"_

 _"You needn't bother, you may be silent now."_

 _"But…"_

 _"I said be silent."_ His voice was more biting this time.

 _"I...yes my Lord. Sorry my Lord."_ Saphira dropped her head in disbelief. Even she, it seemed, was not infallible.

Alia couldn't help but smirk, it was rare to see Saphira shaken up like this. Her smile quickly faded however, as she realized who was next.

 _"Name?"_

 _"Um….I….uhh."_ Pix stared up at the imposing Revan, completely petrified.

 _"Well? Speak up."_

 _"I….I…"_ His body started to shake violently.

This was bad, Alia could see he was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Ana shared a look with her sister as if to say _what the heck are we gonna do?_ Revan continued to stare the poor boy down.

 _"Will you answer me, or not?"_ He asked coldly.

Pix opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out, tears began to form in his eyes, the trembling worsened still.

 ** _"It's Pix!"_**

Ana, Taya, and Saphira shared the same look of wide eyed horror. Even Taiget could not believe Alia's sudden outburst. At that moment she became very aware of just how small the room felt, the walls seemed to close in around her as Revan quietly walked over to her and knelt down on one knee to meet her gaze. His cold, blank mask which hid not only his face, but whatever emotions he may have been conveying at the time was mere inches away from her face. Alia steadied herself, making sure to keep her breathing even.

 _"Forgive me. I didn't catch that."_ No signs of anger were in his voice.

 _"I said...It's Pix, my Lord. His name is Pix. I beg you, forgive him for not answering. He's very frightened. We all are."_

 _"You needn't tell me what I already know. I can hear their hearts beating out of their chests as if they were drums in my ears."_ He observed. _"It's strange though, yours was just as quick a moment ago, and yet now it seems so slow. You care for the safety of your brother and sisters, and yet you do not seem to care for your own. Why is that?"_

Alia wasn't sure how to respond to this. She thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

 _"I...I care deeply for what happens to them. But I care little for what happens to myself."_ She explained.

Revan chuckled, a dry empty tone that seemed more indifferent than intrigued.

 _"And who are you that would speak so boldly on behalf of your sibling?"_

 _"My name is Alia, my Lord."_

 _"Just Alia I take it?"_

 _"Yes, my Lord."_

 _"Well, just Alia, you did not answer my question. I asked you **WHO** you are. Not **WHAT** you are. So I will ask again. Who are you, that would speak out of turn to a Sith Lord, in order to defend your friends."_

Again, Alia thought very carefully before speaking.

 _"I am...no one my Lord. No one at all."_

 _"A statement which possess more wisdom than it implies. I see through you, little Alia. You are a blank slate, beaten down by time, and ready to be molded into something useful."_

She didn't respond.

 _"Tell me, did you by chance learn to speak Mandoa while you were their captive?"_

There was visible shock on her face.

 _"H...how did you? Y...yes, yes I speak Mandoa, in fact…"_

 _"Show me."_ He interjected.

Alia paused for a moment, looking to Ana for comfort, who had been watching her sister intently, fear etched deeply onto her face. Alia took another breath to calm herself before speaking.

"It is an honor to behold you, Tautunga. Your presence brings awe to your kin, and fear to your enemies." As Alia spoke in Mandoa so too did Revan.

 _"I hear the pain in your words small thing. You have been through much, and have suffered greatly by those who call this their tongue."_

Alia fought back tears, no weakness, not right now. She wouldn't allow it.

 _"You will speak to me only in this language from this moment forward, is that clear?"_

 _"Yes, Tautunga."_

 _"Good. The blonde one who speaks with honeyed words claims she is the most adept among you in Holocron Transcription. Is this true?"_

 _"No, Tautunga. What she speaks is not truth."_

 _"So she has lied? Strange that I sensed no deception in her words."_

 _"She speaks out of ignorance, not deceit. Her arrogance blinds her to her own shortcomings."_

Revan chuckled.

 _"So I see. But if she is not the best among you, then who is?" He enquired. Alia, who had been treading carefully every time she spoke up until this point, had no trouble finding the words this time._

 _"I am."_

* * *

Revan lead Alia down the small corridor away from the others, his two guards flanking them both. Alia's nerves had calmed enough to allow her to glimpse around the ship as she walked. Despite its massive size the corridors of the ship were narrow and dimly lit, occasionally a soldier would pass by nearly bumping into her as they passed, giving the Dark Lord a wide berth. They made their way down the corridor, walking for only a few minutes before they reached another small room. Upon entering Alia was greeted by the sight of rows upon rows of blank holocrons of various shapes encased in a large plexiglass dispenser.

 _"Leave us."_ He ordered.

The guards gave a respectful bow and silently exited the room, shutting the automatic door behind them.

 _"I'll need a demonstration of your capabilities, I'm sure you understand."_

 _"I...Yes my Lord. I understand."_ She said nervously.

 _"Good."_

Revan approached the dispenser and pressed a button on the small console, the sound of air zooming through the tubelike containment system that housed the holocrons could be heard as a single unit was dispensed.

 _"Please have a seat over there."_ He said, pointing to a small workstation in the corner of the room. Alia quickly made her way over where she found an encryption tool ready and a stand to hold the holocron she was to work on. Her heart sunk, however, upon Revan placing the holocron in question onto the stand. It was a double pyramid type, popular among the Sith, and extremely fragile. She had only ever worked on one of these twice.

 _"What would you like encrypted, my Lord?"_ She could already feel her palm begin to sweat as she took the tool in hand.

"Just a few lines of spoken word, nothing too terribly intricate."

"Very well…" She did her best to stop the shaking in her wrist.

Revan took a moment to collect his thoughts before he began, pacing about the small room as he spoke.

 _"On continuing with my memos in regards to the nature of the Dark Side, and how it differs in such great contrast from the light, I will now clarify my original thoughts, as was stated in my previous work."_ Alia carefully began the encryption sequence, the small electrically charged drill whirring to life as she worked.

 _"Let me first begin by restating what I previously mentioned. The force will change you, no matter your path. It will transform you into something different, something more. Many fear this aspect of the force. The jedi, in their narrow minded scope of thinking, would seek to limit such change. Or failing that, to control it. Which is why those who serve the light will always remain limited in their accomplishments. True power only comes to those who embrace this natural evolution. Mercy, compassion, loyalty, fidelity, all of these are hindrances on the path to true power. Those who follow the path of the Dark Side must cast aside such conceits. There can be no compromise in this. Those who try to walk the path of moderation will be doomed to fail. Dragged down into subservience by their own pathetic weakness."_

Alia's hand began to cramp up, he was talking too fast but she dared not say anything.

 _"Those who fully accept the nature of the Dark Side, however, will find themselves saddled with the challenge of holding onto their power. By its very being the Dark Side invites rivalry and confrontation into the hearts of those who wield it. It is a philosophy that culls the weak from our order and ensures the strongest shall always remain in power. However, what is our greatest strength can also be a weakness for our order. The strong must be careful lest they be overwhelmed by the ambitions of the weak masses. Any Master who would take on more than one apprentice is a fool. In time the apprentices will simply unite their power and overthrow the much stronger Master. It is an axiomatic process that has seen the fall of far too many strong leaders among our ranks. The strong are meant to rule, the weak are meant to serve. This is how it has always been, and must always be. Which is why I am proposing a rule of two in regards to the training of new Sith. It is the duty of the Master to train the Apprentice in everything they know of the force. It is the duty of the Apprentice to one day surpass the Master and slay him, becoming the new Master. This system shall ensure that only the strongest among us shall lead. Let there be two and only two from this moment forward, that of the Master and the Appren…."_

 _ **CRACK!**_

Alia sat petrified in front of the work station. She had let herself get careless and made a fatal mistake. Her whole body went numb as she dropped the encryption tool. Holocrons, in addition to being fragile, were incredibly expensive to manufacture. She had witnessed, many times, a slave beaten to death over damaging even the cheaper models. She held her breath at the sound of Revan's boots clanking towards her. He picked up the holocron and twirled it around in his fingers. It was no use. The thing was ruined and they both knew it. Slowly he crushed the glass structure in the palm of his hand with an ugly crunching sound. Alia trembled violently. Perhaps, if she was lucky, her death would be quick. Revan calmly walked over to the dispenser and retrieved a fresh holocron, placing it on the stand.

 _"We will start again. Do be more careful this time."_ He said without any signs of anger.

Alia, realizing she was on the verge of passing out, quietly gasped for air.

* * *

Revan did not follow her back to the small waiting room where the others were located. After the demonstration was complete he simply instructed his guards to take her back and remained in the holocron room. As the doors opened Alia saw that Taiget had left. Upon seeing her enter Ana gave her a huge, relieved smile and rushed over to hug her. The guards, having done their job, left the room. Shutting the automatic door behind them.

 _"You're back! Thank the force!"_ She said, clutching Alia tight.

 _"Is everyone okay?"_

 _"I should be asking you that. What happened?"_

 _"He needed to test me."_ She said wearily.

Ana frowned.

 _"He didn't...you know…."_

 _"No, nothing like that. He just wanted to see my encryption abilities."_

 _"Well...how did it go?"_

 _"Fine all things considered."_

 _"All things considered?"_ Taya asked.

 _"Well...I broke the first one."_

 ** _"YOU WHAT?!"_** The girls all shouted in unison.

 _"It's okay! He didn't seem to mind….at least….I don't think he did."_ She sounded unsure.

The girls gave her a concerned look.

 _"Well, we started over and I got it right that time. So it should be okay."_

Ana, Taya, and Pix all let out sighs of relief.

 _"That was careless of you!"_ Saphira sneered. _"You should have been more careful! We could all be in trouble now."_

 _"You don't know that sister."_ Ana said, glaring at her.

 _"Don't I? Since when do the Sith ever show mercy for mistakes?"_

 _"He's not like ordinary Sith."_ Alia explained.

 _"What do you mean sister?"_

 _"I...I don't know how to describe it. Just trust me, something's different about him."_

 _"Earlier, when you spoke to him in Mandoa, you called him Tautunga. Why?"_

 _"I'm not sure. It just seemed appropriate."_

 _"But...that word sister. You know what it means."_

 _"I know…"_

* * *

It didn't take long for the guards to return and take the girls back to their ship. While they were relieved that the ordeal was over none of them could rest easy. The fact that Revan sent them back without any explanation or instructions did not bode well for the Slaver King, and whatever did not bode well for him did not bode well for them either. Needless to say, upon returning, none of them were particularly thrilled about explaining to the Master why they were back so early.

 _"And that's all that happened?"_ He asked, his voice already sounding agitated.

 _"I'm afraid so Master. He sent us back as soon as he was done with Alia."_ Ana said, keeping her head down.

 _"But what of my deal?! Surely he must have sent you back with a message, or something! Anything!"_

 _"I'm sorry Master, he sent us back with nothing. I wish that…"_

 _"Piss on your wishes, girl! I was promised a fortune! I warned all of you what would happen if you didn't deliver, didn't I?! Why yes...I believe I did."_ He pulled a familiar black remote from his robes.

 _"But...but Master, perhaps all is not lost. I mean...he did seem interested in Alia after all."_ Taya stammered.

 _"Y...yes! I mean, he took her away to test her and everything."_

 _"Test her?"_ He glared at Alia. _"You dare hook up a power coupling without getting my pay first you slut?!"_

 _"Master, no! It's not like that, I swear! I just wrote a few lines of code for him, that's all!"_ Skelton was silent for a moment, finally, he leaned back in his chair.

 _"Very well then. Tell me how it went."_

Alia let out a small sigh of relief.

 _"Of course, Master. It wasn't anything terribly advanced. Just some basic word code. We spent about 20 minutes encrypting when he told me I was done and sent me back to the others. I swear that's all."_

Skelton seemed thoughtful for a minute. The girls anxiously awaited his response.

 _"Saphira. Is this all true?"_

They held their breath, their eyes fixed on their blonde sister, who up until now had been completely silent. Alia and Ana both gave her a pleading look, as if begging her to help them.

 _Please Saphira, please..._

 _"Yes Master. Everything they have said is correct."_

Alia relaxed. Relief washing over her.

 _"It's just too bad…she broke the first one."_

The Slaver King lept from his seat, knocking over his ale.

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

 ** _"YOU DAMN RAT!"_** Ana charged at her, knocking her to the ground.

 ** _"ANA DON'T!"_** Alia yelled.

Too late.

Ana's collar switched on, sending a charge of electricity surging through her tiny body. Saphira knocked Ana away as she toppled onto the floor in a series of violent seizures.

 ** _"NO!_** "

Alia rushed over to her sister, whose eyes had begun to roll into the back her head.

 _"Turn if off! Please! I'll do anything!"_ Tears streamed down her face.

 _"I warned you, you little Schutta! I told you what would happen if you made me look a fool!"_

 _"Please! I'm begging you! Her heart will give out! This is my fault! Not hers! Punish me! **PUNISH ME!** "_ Her voice cracked. She couldn't see through the tears. The Slaver King grinned menacingly at her.

 _"So be it…"_

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he deactivated the collar. Ana didn't move.

 _"Sister! Sister! Please, speak to me! Open your eyes!"_ Alia shook her hysterically before being suddenly pulled away by two scaly paws. **_"Let me go!"_** She shrieked.

 _"Let the Taskmaster know she's a blank slate. Tell him to do whatever he will. But do not touch her face! I may need her later."_ The Trandoshians, with monstrous strength, dragged Alia away kicking and screaming from the room. The last noises she heard, being the tiny cries of Pix weeping over Ana's body.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark and cold as the barren planet of Hoth. This was the quarters of the Taskmaster. But Alia wasn't shivering anymore, not since she lost feeling in her wrists, which were crudely bound to the ceiling. How long had she been there? Twenty minutes? Thirty? An hour? She had stopped keeping track. Her eyes adjusted, and she could make out certain shapes in the room. She instantly recognized the table in the corner, where the Taskmaster kept his cruel instruments of torture. Alia had been the victim of several of these before, and she had to stop herself from imagining which one he might use. She didn't want to think about the pain she would endure, her thoughts were elsewhere. Where was Ana? Was she even still alive? What about the others? So many questions raced through her head. She welcomed them, they kept her distracted. Alia craned her neck towards the door. How long would he take this time? She was in no hurry to face what was to come, but she risked losing her hands to clots at this rate. The door finally opened behind her. Alia's breath caught, she closed her eyes. From the doorway she could hear the slow metallic breathing of the Iridorian's pressure suit. The noise became louder and louder as he approached her. She felt him grab her waist, her breathing quickened. She felt his hand slide up her rib cage and along her exposed breast.

 _"Don't touch me!_ "

She tried to jerk away. Pain shot through her wrists. He stepped in front of her to meet her gaze. His head was covered, as usual, by a thick pressurized helmet. The metallic sound of the respirator he wore grew louder with his excitement. He caressed her cheek with his palm.

 _"I said, don't touch me!"_

She spit on his visor. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, before bringing it up behind his helmet and down across her cheek. Pain swam through her head. Her ears rang, spots formed in the corners of her vision. Alia hung her head, her hair covering her eyes. She felt tears begin to form the moment she heard him approach the corner table. _No._ She thought. _No weakness. Be strong Alia, be strong. Don't give him the pleasure of seeing your fear._ She fought back the tears, sniffling as softly as she could. _It doesn't matter what he chooses. You won't give him what he wants._

Alia listened as he stepped away from the table and walked passed her. Running his hand along her waist once more. She turned away sharply, her bottom lip quivering. A metallic whine rang through the small chamber followed by the unmistakable sound of electric sparks dancing across the floor. She new exactly what the Taskmaster had chosen. The triple braided electric whip. A personal favorite of his, he prided himself on being able to cleave skin and flesh away with every swing. She felt the whip crack beside her, the sound of thunder pounding against her ear, she jumped instinctively. That was just a practice swing. This time, she knew, the whip would make contact. She bit her trembling lower lip, holding her breath as she braced herself for the searing pain.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from the doorway.

 _"Mee'nok!"_

 _"Mee'nok? Mish'keethok!"_

 _"Vash'na Hakhki! Ver'tra tuk culak!"_

Alia gasped for air, having held her breath for far too long. After taking a moment to clear her head she listened in on the conversation. While she didn't speak a word of the Trandoshian language, she could tell by the sound of the Taskmasters voice that something had changed. After a few moments of what sounded like, to her at least, bickering and arguing the Taskmaster stomped over to the corner table and slammed down the now inert electric whip. He approached Alia who instinctively retreated her head into her shoulders. She let out a small yelp as the bindings released and she was unceremoniously dropped from the ceiling. She lay on the floor as feeling began to slowly return to her wrists, and then her palms, and finally the tips of her fingers. No sooner had she regained sensation in her hands, however, then she was grabbed abruptly by the hair and pulled up onto her feet. She let out a small cry, holding the back of her head.

 ** _"OUT!"_**

Without a seconds hesitation, Alia bolted from the chamber covering her exposed body as best she could. She blew straight past the guard and darted into the hallway, where she came face to face with her savior.

 _"Mother Nali!"_ Alia burst into tears and dashed into the Matriarchs arms.

The elder twilek held her trembling body tight to her chest.

 _"Oh, my Alia! My dear, sweet child! You are okay! By the force, you are okay!"_ Nali's cheeks were raw from weeping. She quickly covered her up in a blanket. "The force heard me. You are safe, by the grace of the force, it heard me."

 _"What do you mean Mother Nali?"_

 _"I prayed for you my dear Alia. The moment I heard you had been taken to that wretched monster I prayed for you and never stopped. And my prayers were heard. You are alive and whole!"_ Tears ran down her cheeks freely. _"You cannot imagine the relief I feel little one, to see you unharmed."_ She gripped her tighter.

 _"Wait! What about Ana?!"_

 _"She will be okay. She regained consciousness shortly after you were taken away. She's been beside herself with worry, much like me."_

 _"Was it you Mother Nali? Did you save me? Did you convince the Master to change his mind?"_

 _"N..no little one."_ Nali, at last, released her. Wiping the fresh tears away from her face. _"I had no hand in this. I prayed, but beyond that I could do nothing."_ She confessed.

 _"Then why? Why, did he change his mind?"_ She asked confused.

 _"Someone changed it for him. But I've wasted too much time. Quickly little one, we must get you back to the others!"_

* * *

Ana sat by her sister's side while Mother Nali applied ointment to Alia's bruised wrists. While they weren't pleasant to look at, they could have been much worse. The moment Alia had returned to the cargo hold she immediately was flooded with questions by her sisters. Fortunately Mother Nali drove them off so that she and Ana could have some alone time, while they tended to her wounds.

 _"This is absolutely outrageous!"_ Skelton barked.

 _"I just stopped you from making a very foolish mistake."_ Raina smirked. _"Rope burns on her wrists and a bruised cheek? Tell me, do you expect the Empire to pay for damaged goods?"_

 _"These are **my** slaves dammit! If I desire to discipline them then by the force!"_

 _"Spare me your empty words Slaver. I'm not here to argue with you. In fact I'm not obligated to speak to you at all. I'm only here for the girl. So why don't you do me a favor and make yourself scarce. Your presence isn't required here any longer."_ She waved him off, turning her back.

 _"My presence? **MY** Presence?! This is **MY** ship! Guest of the Dark Lord or not I'll not suffer these insults any longer! You listen to me Sith Woman! If you think I'll just…"_

The moment Herrod Skelton placed his hand on her shoulder he was knocked back six feet into the wall, causing a few of the slaves to scream and duck for cover. Raina's left hand was stretched out towards the Slaver King, her cocky laid back demeanor had vanished. There was murder in her eyes now.

 _"Let me make this as clear as I possibly can. The only reason you're not dead right now is because I am specifically forbidden from killing you."_

Skelton grimaced in pain, struggling against the invisible force pressing him against the wall.

 _"The Dark Lord is the only reason you're not drowning in a pool of your own blood right now, but make no mistake…"_ Raina yanked back with her left hand. Skelton lurched forward, falling at the Sith Woman's feet. A lightsaber appeared in her right hand, from which a brilliant purple beam stretched out towards the Slaver King's neck. He gulped as the blade nearly touched his throat. _"If you **EVER** put that hand on me again, I swear to you you will be picking both of them up off the ground with your teeth."_

Alia watched on in awe of the spectacle. Less scared than her sister's and more intrigued. This sudden display of power, along with the appearance of a lightsaber confirmed her earlier suspicions. Raina, like Revan, was a Dark Jedi. The Slaver King cautiously backed away, his hands in the air.

 _"J...just you remember."_ He stammered. _"I have...powerful friends. If anything happens to me…"_

 _"Save your threats for someone who cares. Now get out of my sight before I make you crawl out of here."_ She snarled.

He ran from the room with his tail between his legs. Raina switched off her lightsaber and returned it to her belt. The girls stared at her, half in amazement, the other half in terror.

 _"What?"_ She asked indignantly.

Quickly they all turned their heads away and returned to whatever it was they were doing. She rolled her eyes and approached the small group tending to Alia's wounds.

 _"How is she?"_

 _"She will be alright, Mistress."_ Nali answered politely. _"The bruising will heal evenly, there should be no visible scarring."_

 _"As long as she's ready to go within the next hour. Oh, that reminds me!"_ Raina clapped her hands. _"Pix, dear! Would you come here please."_

Pix appeared from the corner of the room within seconds of hearing her call.

 _"Y..you summoned me Mistress?"_

A devilish grin spread across her lips.

 _"Now now, what did we just talk about silly boy?"_

Pix instantly turned crimson. He quickly dropped to his knees and pressed his lips to the top of her boot. Nali scowled at her. She didn't appreciate how much Raina had him wrapped around her finger.

 _"They learn so quickly, don't they? Now then, be a darling and fetch that package I told you about."_

 _"Yes Mistress. Right away."_

He quickly left to get the item she requested.

 _"Atta boy."_ She grinned.

 _"Forgive me Mistress but...where are you taking her?"_ Ana asked.

 _"Not sure it's any of your business. But if you must know, the Dark Lord has requested her presence in his personal chambers."_

Alia and Ana exchanged a nervous look.

 _"In any case, he's made a special request on what you're to wear."_

 _"Sister, look!"_ Pix came rushing back in, carrying a medium sized ornate box. _"Look inside!"_

 _"Okay Pix…"_ Alia said reluctantly. She gave a curious glance to Raina before taking the box from her brother. The look of astonishment on her face was matched only by that of Ana's as she opened the box.

 _"Isn't it the prettiest dress you've ever seen?"_ He asked excitedly.

 _"Sister it's...it's gorgeous!"_ Ana exclaimed.

 _"It's stunning."_ Alia admitted.

Mother Nali smiled.

 _"You'll look a sight, little one. Come. Let's get you dressed, we haven't a moment to waste._

* * *

 _"I trust everything is in order?"_ Raina asked.

 _"Yes Mistress, she's ready."_ Nali assured.

 _"Well what is she waiting for? An engraved invitation? Bring her out already!"_ Skelton barked impatiently.

 _"It's okay little one. Come on out."_

Alia walked awkwardly into the lounge. She wasn't used to wearing sandals, or shoes in general for that matter. The grey brown colored dress wasn't form fitting but flowed over her body, giving a hint at the figure beneath. Gold embroidery lined the garment in intricate patterns. While certainly stylish, the material was clearly made with functionality in mind. Overall, it was a simple yet beautiful and flattering dress. Combined with her dressed up face and simple diamond studded earrings, it made for an overall elegant look that would have made even certain Alderanian nobles envious. Needless to say, it was hard for anyone not to notice her at that moment. Mother Nali, despite the presence of the Master, beamed with pride. From the corner of her eye Alia spotted Saphira sitting next to the Slaver King on the floor. If looks could kill, then the glare Saphira was giving her could bring down a wild Zakkeg. Alia resisted the urge to sneer triumphantly at her, Ana on the other hand, was going as far as to stick her tongue out at her. It was the perfect revenge in a way. She expected to see a battered, broken mess the Taskmaster had left out to dry. Instead, Alia was now dressed in garments Saphira could only dream of ever being allowed to wear herself.

 _"Well…"_ Raina cocked an eyebrow. _"I guess his lordship knows what he's doing. You clean up nice kid."_

 _"Th...thank you."_ A light blush creeped over her cheeks.

 _"Now then! She's all nice and dolled up for you. I trust the Dark Lord will take this into consideration when negotiating the final price."_

 _"Sure, whatever you say Slaver."_ Raina rolled her eyes. _"In any case, we better get going. Say your farewells and let's haul ass."_

Alia gave Ana one final hug.

 _"You'll come back right? This isn't goodbye is it?"_ Ana's lip trembled slightly.

 _"Of course I'm coming back. I told you before, for better or worst…"_

 _"We stick together. I know, I know. It's just…nevermind. I'll be keeping you in my thoughts."_

Alia kissed her cheek.

 _"And I you, my dearest Ana."_

She left her sister, turning towards Nali whom she embraced warmly.

 _"You are a picture of beauty little one. I couldn't be happier."_

 _"I don't know...it feels strange. I've never worn anything like this before. Are you sure it works on me?"_

 _"Nonsense! You're a radiant flower. I only wish that…"_

 _"Yes...I understand."_ She placed her hand on the collar still securely locked around her throat.

 _"For what it's worth, little one. It does match the dress."_

Alia and Nali both giggled at her little joke. She placed her hands on Alia's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

 _"One day."_ She whispered. _"One day you will get to enjoy pretty dresses without that accursed thing. I promise."_ Alia didn't say anything. Nali hugged her one last time.

 _"Good luck, and may the force be with you my darling child."_

* * *

 _"I thought I told you to be careful!"_ The soldier barked at the servant in the white jumpsuit. Kicking him to the ground.

 _"I'm...I'm sorry sir I...I just got careless is all."_

 _"Careless?! There's mop water everywhere!"_ He struck him over the head. _"Clean this mess up and start again!"_

 _"Of..of course sir. I'll get right on it sir."_

The servant crawled over to the puddle of mop water and began soaking it up with a dirty rag. Alia frowned at the spectacle. Is this what her future looked like? As they walked down the long corridor heading passed the room she first met the Dark Lord in, Alia couldn't help but be terribly curious about everything around her. Without the guards or her sister's to worry about Alia was much more at ease walking down the narrow corridors of the massive battleship.

" _Ummm...it's Raina right?"_

 _"That's Darth Raina to you, if you don't mind. I don't exactly wear this outfit as a fashion statement."_

 _"Right...sorry. I just wanted to say thank you."_

Raina craned her head back at her.

 _"Huh? What for?"_

 _"For what you did for me on the ship. You probably saved my life."_

 _"Eh, don't mention it kid."_ She waved it off. _"I was just following orders. It's Revan you should be thanking."_

 _"Oh…right. Of course."_ Alia continued to look around the ship in wonderment as they marched on in silence.

 _"So…"_ she finally spoke up. _"How big exactly **is** this ship?"_

Raina chuckled.

 _"I prefer to think of it as a mobile fortress myself. The Titan is one of the largest Centurion class Battlecruisers ever produced. The hull is triple grade Duranium with a state of the art Jamming Shield surrounding it. Our arsenal consists of all the latest and greatest in anti air and ship to ship armaments. Top of the line magma rail guns, Cataclysm class torpedoes, anti fighter flak cannons, Whitelight Heavy Lasers, as well as a state of the art targeting system. I'm telling you, this beast could take on a Republic fleet singlehandedly."_

 _"It's incredible! But, what do you do about the energy needs?"_

 _"Prototype crystal cells. I don't know the specifics of them."_ She shrugged.

 _"A ship like this must generate a lot of excess heat. How do you vent it?"_

 _"Well I'll be damned!"_ She seemed somewhat impressed. _"You're a regular grease monkey."_

Alia blushed.

 _"I...really like ships."_ She admitted.

 _"And here I thought you girls weren't allowed to like things."_ She smirked. _"It's good to see there's a personality buried under there. To answer your question, we've retrofitted a carbonite cooling system to the main reactor, a little bulky, but good for preventing a meltdown."_

The conversation was cut short by the arrival of a large man walking briskly down the corridor towards Alia and Raina. As he passed soldiers and officers they would salute and even bow their heads in his direction, indicating his high status among their ranks. He stopped upon seeing Raina.

 _"Evening, Darth Malak."_ She greeted somewhat taciturn.

 _"Raina."_ He spoke with similar disinterest.

What took Alia by surprise the most was the sheer size of the man. He must have been at least seven foot four, with a round brutish skull structure and a bald head. He wore an outfit similar to Raina's save for the cape and the color, which was orange.

 _"I take it you just finished meeting with his Lordship."_

 _"Apparently he's expecting someone. Know anything about that?"_

 _"I might. It just so happens I have a visitor for him. It's us he's expecting."_

Malak scowled in an ugly manner.

 _"Whose so important as to cut our war meeting…"_ He noticed Alia standing there for the first time. A hideous grin covered his face. _"Oh...oh I see."_ He began to chuckle, that chuckle quickly built into a raspy, loud cackle which lasted for several moments. _"So…"_ He said, finally calming down. _"This must be the new toy he was telling me about."_

Alia felt her anger start to rise, but she dared not show it.

 _"Tell me, how does it feel to be a plaything of the Sith? To know that your life is in our hands, and that we may do whatever we see fit without consequence?"_

 _"I...I don't know what…"_

 _"Kneel before me slave."_

 _"We're in a hurry Malak. Can't you pick on servants later?"_

 _"You stand in the presence of a Dark Lord, girl. One of your betters. Now **KNEEL!** "_ He barked in a manner that reminded her of the Master.

Without thinking Alia dropped to her knees with her thighs spread loosely open. Malak cackled in delight. Raina scowled.

 _"Such obedience. Gooood. That will serve you well in the days to come. You will serve Revan in whatever way he decides, or he will destroy you. I don't much care either way. So long as you remember your place while you're still alive."_ With that he left, leaving Alia shellshocked in the middle of the floor.

 _"For forces sake, get up!"_ Raina finally interjected.

Alia quickly rose, dusting herself off.

 _"Cheerful isn't he? Some days I feel like giving him a big old squeezy hug."_ She said sarcastically.

 _"He's bigger than a wookie."_ Alia muttered.

 _"Yeah...and his temperament is just as bad. If I were you I'd avoid getting in his path. He's Darth Revan's Sith Apprentice."_

 _"He's the apprentice to the Dark Lord?"_ She asked in disbelief.

 _"Afraid so."_ Raina remarked.

" _He...must be incredibly powerful then."_ She said nervously.

 _"So they say…"_

 _"Is he as strong as Revan?"_

Raina snorted.

 _"Make no mistake. Malak isn't half the Sith Revan is. In terms of raw power, yeah, maybe he's about his equal. But brute strength alone isn't everything, despite what some would have you believe. A sharp mind fueled by the force can be just as deadly, even more so. That's where Malak utterly fails in comparison. There is no mind in this Galaxy that can compare to Revan's. The Dark Lord is a true genius of the Force."_

 _"You didn't seem very afraid of him."_

 _"What can I say?"_ She shrugged. _"I don't scare easily. Besides, if you let someone like Malak get under your skin, they tend to stay there. The strong are meant to rule while the weak are meant to serve. That has always been the way of the Sith. If you fall to your knees every time someone larger than you starts shouting then you'll always be a servant. It's only by proving your strength that you can ever hope to gain power."_

Alia smiled. Despite their differences she liked Raina. Alot. In many ways she admired her. She exuded an air of confidence and strength at all times that Alia was frankly a little envious of. In some ways, she wanted to be like her. Though she doubted heavily that would ever be possible. After all, Raina was a Dark Jedi, and she was but a lowly slave.

The corridor they traveled down lead to an elevator which took them up, passed the bridge, to the very top of the ship. There they entered a small room with a door where Revan's elite guards were stationed. The door opened and a droid, whose model Alia didn't recognize, stepped through.

 _"Statement: Your arrival time is 2 minutes 34 seconds passed eta. You are late."_

 _"Good to see you too, HK."_ She greeted him with sarcasm.

 _"Query: Is this is the female the Master has been expecting?"_

 _"She is."_

 _"Confirmation: Good. I will take her from here. See to it that you do not delay in whatever menial tasks the Master has set out for you."_

 _"I don't take orders from you droid."_ She snarled.

 _"Chastising Remark: I speak for the Dark Lord, as I always have. Unless your allegiances have changed then you **do** take orders from me. Now begone Meatbag. There is no further need of you."_

Raina flared. For a moment Alia thought she would turn that droid into scrap. Instead, however, she simply took a deep breath and turned on her heel, walking briskly out the door to the elevator. Muttering venomously under her breath as she did so. HK did not seem to notice.

 _"Statement: My programming requires that I inform you, that I am to answer any trivial questions you may possess. Speak them, as we make our way to the Master's chambers."_

 _"Oh...okay."_ She followed him down a long corridor. The further they walked, the quieter things seemed to get. Alia noticed she could no longer hear the hum of the ship's hyperdrive. Nor could she hear the sounds of footsteps save for her own and the metallic clanking of HK's.

 _"So….you're a droid?"_ She asked, finally breaking the silence.

 _"Proud Answer: That is correct. I am HK:47, protocol droid. I assist the Master in facilitating communications and terminating hostilities."_ There was something ominous about how he said that last part.

 _"It's so quiet here, where are we heading?"_ She asked, her gaze wandering around the abnormally long corridor.

 _"Answer: We are located directly above the ship's cloaking device, heading towards the rear observation deck. It is here that the Master has set up his private quarters. The quiet atmosphere is ideal for meditation. Or so he has told me."_

In truth, Alia found the silence unnerving. Normally if a ship was this quiet it meant they had suffered catastrophic mechanical failure. It made sense however, that Revan would pick the quietest place possible for meditation. It spoke to the amount of thought and planning he had put into the ship's design.

 _"You've known him a long time, correct?"_

 _"Answer: Since the day I was constructed."_

 _"Did he build you?"_

 _"Answer: Affirmative."_

 _"What's he like? I mean...personally speaking. He's taken some sort of interest in me...yet I feel I know next to nothing about him."_

 _"Confident Explanation: My Master is the absolute pinnacle of his species. He has transcended the genetic flaws of organic meatbags and has ascended to a higher level of sentient life. His only weakness is that he is, regrettably, not a droid."_

She cocked her head at him, a curious expression on her face. _"You used that word before. Meatbag. That's an insult isn't it."_

 _"Correction: It is merely the term with which I use to refer to all organic life. Except for the Master of course."_

 _"Did he program you to say that?"_

 _"Answer: He did. Explanation: I was once asked by Revan's apprentice Malak, what my opinion of him was. I said, without any real thought to the phonetics my vocabulator had chosen that he was a **dequate for a giant meat bag.** Master found my answer so amusing, he rewrote my programming to refer to all sentient life using the term."_

Alia couldn't help but giggle, stifling it with her palm. She could only imagine how that conversation must have gone. _"Wait...but earlier you didn't call me Meatbag. You called me female."_

 _"Hesitant answer: Affirmative."_

 _"But why? I thought you called all organics meatbags."_

 _"Annoyed response: Because the Master specifically instructed me not to."_

 _Why would he do that?_

They soon arrived at the far end of the corridor, the double doors opening in front of them to reveal Revan's private quarters. Alia was awestruck. The room was more spacious than she had anticipated. In the center, a large statue of a man struggling to break free of the chains around his wrists and ankles, binding him to the stone below provided an elegant centerpiece for simple yet beautiful decor. A stairway lead up to a loft obstructed from view. To her left Alia could see what appeared to be a small dining room. To the right she saw a wall decorated with medals and achievements which she could only guess were from past battles. What surprised her the most however, was the simplistic design of the overall space. The attention to detail and great care that went into every minute detail was apparent. There was no wasted space, and nothing was there that didn't need to be there to complete the overall aesthetic. Unlike her Master's lounge, which was grossly over decorated, and could be described as 'tacky' at best.

 _"Statement: I shall inform the Master of your arrival. Feel free to look around but do not touch anything."_

The droid quickly made his way behind the statue to a door in the back of the room. Once the automatic lock shut behind him Alia quickly began a more surveyed assessment of the room. Approaching the wall where his medals had been hung, she was surprised to see that many of them were Republic awards. Many of them for bravery and acts of heroism. _Why would he keep these?_ She thought. Maybe it was out of sentimentality. More likely it was simply because he felt he still deserved them. They were, after all, great accomplishments of his. She quickly made her way up to the loft next. Once upstairs she was treated to the site of a beautifully furnished private study. With rows of holobooks lining the walls. Alia beamed, what she wouldn't give just to read one or two of them. She loved reading. She continued to wander about the small study until an object in the far corner caught her attention. She gasped in surprise. There, sitting in the corner near the mantelpiece, was Revan's mask. She carefully approached it, gently running a single finger along the smooth outer frame.

 _"Wait a minute…"_

A thought had occurred to her. If his mask was here...then that meant…

 _"He's not covering his face."_

The color drained from her skin, remembering Saphira's awful descriptions of what could possibly lay underneath. For her sake she hoped they were but simple rumors. Though she doubted heavily she would be that lucky. She jumped at the sound of the automatic door opening from downstairs, quickly darting back down into the central room. Much to her relief however, HK was alone.

 _"Statement: The Master is busy meditating. He has instructed me to show you to the kitchen. You are to prepare a meal while he is away."_

 _"I am?"_

 _"Confirmation: Correct. You can cook, can you not?"_

 _"Er...well...yes, yes I can cook."_ Her face flushed ever so slightly.

 _"Statement: Very well. Please follow me."_

They walked past the dining room and passed through a small automatic door. Inside was a well stocked pantry complete with refrigeration unit, a simple stove top, a well supplied spice rack, and various meats, veggies, and other ingredients that could be theoretically turned into any dish he may have desired.

 _"Wow. Not a bad setup."_ She admitted. _"Does he cook?"_

 _"Reluctant Answer: Errr no. Not to my knowledge. Explanation: We once had a cooking droid who was in charge of preparing all the Master's meals."_

 _"What happened to him?"_

 _"Explanation: He irritated me. So I had him disintegrated."_

 _Note to self, do not piss off the droid._

 _"Statement: In any case, I shall leave you here. The Master should be done in an hour or so. Place the meal on the dining room table once it is prepared and await his arrival."_ He instructed.

 _"Okay._ " She nodded. _"Thank you for showing me the kitchen."_

He didn't respond, simply turning around and leaving her alone in the small pantry. She looked around. There was enough raw ingredients to feed an army. Gazing at the large quantity of food a realization came to her. She was starving. It had been at least twelve hours since she last had anything to eat, and what little she was given was hardly enough to last her for very long. Her stomach began to growl in protest as she began pulling out various pots and pans from the shelves.

 _"Don't you start."_ She chastised. Rubbing her aching belly. She found an apron near the refresher and quickly threw it on, not wishing to sully her nice dress.

It didn't take her long to get everything she needed. She had decided to stick with a simple yet tasty dish that Mother Nali had taught her. A three meat stew with roasted vulo and fresh herbs and spices, with a loaf of freshly baked bread on the side. She quickly gathered the ingredients and put them into a large bowl, chopping up vegetables, and bringing the stock to a boil. Alia smiled as she worked. She had always enjoyed cooking, it was one of the few domestic activities she excelled at. Though most of her skills were taught to her by Mother Nali, Alia remembered a time when she would help her Aunt cook while her Uncle was at work. They were some of her earliest, and fondest memories of her young life. The peace her work brought her was interrupted every now and then by the groaning protests of her aching belly. It was so tempting to try her dish. _Surely one bite would do no harm_. But she knew better. There were likely cameras in the room, and she knew all too well the forms of cruel punishment a slave could suffer for eating before her Master.

When the meal was done Alia removed the flour and sauce stained apron and quickly inspected the dish, making sure everything was presentable. Her stomach cried out in agony once more, but she forced it back into silence. She picked up the bowl and the small plate holding the bread and made her way outside to the dining room. There, she placed the bowl and plate down onto the small table.

She turned towards the direction of the statue, where she was greeted by two bright red orbs staring back at her. She let out a small frightened shriek and sharply turned her head 180 degrees, her eyes wide with horror.

 _"Forgive me. I did not mean to scare you."_

The voice she heard was lower than she remembered, and without the mask sounded much smoother, almost gentle. But there was no mistaking that commanding tone, it was Revan who spoke to her.

 _"Y...you have nothing t...to apologize for my Lord. I...I shouldn't have yelled."_ She stood staring at the wall, too petrified to move.

 _"It's okay."_ He reassured her. " _Don't be afraid. Turn around."_

She didn't want to. Whatever it was she just saw, she was horrified she might scream again and anger him. Finally, she mustered her courage slowly turned around once more. What she saw surprised her, but not enough to make her cry out again. A sly smirk formed on his lips seeing her expression.

 _"Not what you were expecting I take it?"_

That was an understatement. Whatever it was she had been expecting it certainly wasn't this. The thing that had startled her so badly was his eyes. They were glowing, not merely luminescent like Raina's but actually glowing a deep bloody crimson. Aside from them however, he did not appear to be physically deformed in any way, save for a single scar starting at his neck and trailing beneath his armor. His olive skin was tanner than one would think of for a Sith Lord, with a strong square jawline and well sculpted cheekbones. His onyx hair was cut in a standard military buzz typical of Officers, with a well groomed beard on his jaw. While he clearly spent a good deal on personal upkeep, it did not appear effeminate in any way, and suited his frame well. Were it not for the eyes, which were utterly horrifying, he would almost appear handsome.

 _"It's...not that my Lord. I was just…"_ She tried to recollect her thoughts, attempting to save some face.

 _"It's fine."_ He interrupted. _"No doubt you were expecting some hideous monster would be lurking under that mask."_ She was about to protest but he stopped her. _"I would have been surprised if you had suspected anything else."_

It was true that she had not been expecting such a well groomed man, who looked to be in his early thirties, standing in front of her.

 _"No doubt you've heard many rumors."_ He continued. _"About the abomination that is Darth Revan. How his face is disfigured by the dark side, or so empty that nothing exists anymore beneath the masks surface. I've heard all these stories, and started many of them myself."_

 _"You...started those rumors my Lord?"_ She looked puzzled.

 _"Indeed. Most of them at least. The Jedi, in their blind ignorance, fear that which they do not understand. By their standards, no man in the galaxy can control this power. It is destined to twist them into horrible shadows of the men they once were. Or so they believe. It is these misconceptions that give me an edge in understanding my enemy. I use their ignorance to prey on their deepest darkest fears. To bend their minds towards despair and self doubt. They see a monster, a creature to be feared, and my campaign grows stronger for it."_

This revelation was startling to Alia. It was brilliant in a way, but left her feeling uneasy. On occasion the Master would have Sith as guests aboard his ship, and they all bared the mark of the Dark Side clearly on their faces. But Revan seemed to wear it remarkably well. Almost as if it was tailored to him. She expected a monster, yet somehow this was more unsettling. Alia knew at that moment, that she truly was speaking to one of the most powerful creatures in the galaxy.

 _"I have….prepared a meal for you my Lord. As you have requested."_ She timidly pointed to the stew and fresh bread resting on the table.

He considered it thoughtfully, leaning over and sniffing the air around the food.

 _"It smells wonderful."_ He admitted. _"But it's not for me. This is meal is yours."_

At first she thought she had simply misheard, but upon realizing what he had said, she decided he must have been playing a prank on her.

 _"I graciously thank you my Lord, but I am perfectly fine."_ Her stomach betrayed her, growling in protest once more. Her face turned crimson.

Revan smirked.

 _"There's no need for you to lie simply to please me. I know it's been some time since you've had a proper meal."_

She was stunned silent. This never happened. She convinced herself it had to be a test, or some sort of sick joke. Yet he seemed sincere. She had to be sure though.

 _"Really my Lord, I am fine. I just…"_

 _"Consider it an order then. **Eat**."_

He pointed to the table, his tone sharp. There were no doubts this time. He was serious. If this was a joke, it was a particularly malicious one. She stared for a moment at the food, finally, her hunger overriding reason. She quickly sat down and began to dig into the hearty meal in front of her. She showed little restraint in devouring the contents of the bowl in front of her. Pausing only momentarily to bite off a piece of bread or take a sip of water. Revan joined her at the table, silently watching her eat, expressionless.

 _"I hope my droid did not cause you much trouble."_ He enquired.

She shook her head no, her mouth full of food.

 _"He was nice."_ She said before taking another healthy bite.

Revan chuckled in amusement.

 _"I'm certain. You must forgive HK, he is programmed for many things, but etiquette is not one of them."_

 _"But he said he was a protocol droid."_ She stated, sopping up the rest of the stew with her bread.

 _"Indeed, that is his official moniker. But he only possesses the trace elements of programming for etiquette and protocol. It is not his primary function."_

 _"Then what is his primary function?"_ She asked, finishing the bread.

He raised an inquisitive brow at her.

" _You're awfully curious for a slave."_ She hung her head low, avoiding eye contact.

 _"You're right my Lord. I apologize. I was out of line."_

 _"It's fine. I don't mind your questions."_ He stated flatly. _"I prefer it in fact. When I spoke with you and your sisters earlier I felt like I was talking to a hologram."_

She blushed, taking another sip of water.

 _"To answer your question, his primary programming involves espionage and infiltration, with an emphasis on personal assassination."_

She gulped her water.

 _"He's...he's an assassin droid?"_

Revan nodded.

 _"Brilliant isn't it? People can deceive. Servants and slaves can always lie. But droids? No one suspects a protocol droid of being capable of cold blooded murder. It makes for a perfect cover don't you think? HK can infiltrate even the highest level security without raising suspicion, silently going about his phony programming while secretly awaiting the right moment to stick a blade in his targets spine. He is a perfect killing machine. Capable of eliminating rulers and monarchs without so much as a drop of blood being spilled by my men."_

 _"Have you captured many planets this way my Lord?"_

 _"I have. There is no sense in wasting men, and much more importantly time,_ _on a needless ground assault. When one droid with a concealed blaster and a kill command can prove to be just as effective."_

 _"Could you use droids for more mundane work? Perhaps then you would not need so many slaves cleaning the…"_

 _"Those are **NOT** slaves."_ He sharply interrupted. _"They are servants of the New Sith Empire, same as you, and that oaf who calls himself Slaver King."_

 _Is that how he justifies it?_

"No doubt you think I am simply justifying my position. Using pretty words to conceal cruel machinations."

She blinked a few times in disbelief. An awkward silence filled the room for a few moments.

 _"May I ask you something my Lord?"_

 _"You may."_

 _"Earlier, when we were first spoke. You knew I had been a prisoner of the Mandalorians, and you knew that I spoke Mandoa fluently."_

 _"Yes."_ He confirmed.

 _"And just now, you spoke of a subject that was very clearly on my mind. I'm curious…"_

 _"How I knew all that?"_ He chuckled. _"You wish to know if I can read minds."_

She nodded.

 _"Our Matriarch would often tell us stories of the Jedi. How they could peer into the minds of those too weak willed to close them."_

 _"Indeed. Such techniques exist."_ He answered. _"But it was nothing quite so invasive. No, I didn't read your mind. I didn't have to. You told me everything I needed to know."_

She gave him a confused look.

 _"I did?"_

 _"Indeed. Not with words. But with your body language, the way your eyes shifted to the other slaves. The slight accent in your words as you spoke your first language. It's the same way I determined that you were close with the girl I first questioned, and how the blonde girl who lied about her holocron encryption was her Master's favorite, and had recently struck her."_

She fell silent once more, dumbfounded by his powers of perception.

 _"Every action causes ripples in space and time, like a stone being thrown into a still pond. Most would simply ignore these ripples, often blind to the subtle intricacies of the world around them. But I see each and every one, reading the eb and flow of each small wave like a book."_

 _"That is...an amazing talent you possess my Lord."_

 _"It's not a talent. It's a gift."_ He admitted. _"A gift granted to me by powers beyond our comprehension."_

 _"The force."_ She confirmed.

He nodded.

 _"I have been chosen by fate, by destiny, by the force itself to carry this immense power towards a singular objective. What I am working to build is of such great importance, that nothing must stop me. Now, more than ever, the Galaxy must be united. No more can we stagnate under the ignorant and floundering rule of a corrupt mundane government such as the Republic. We must be united by a single leader, a strong leader."_

 _"And that leader is you, I take it my Lord."_

 _"It is only a matter of time before my plans come to fruition. The Republic will fall, and with it will come the rise of the New Sith Empire. Then, and only then, will the Galaxy truly be at peace."_

Alia said nothing for a moment, unsure what to make of all this.

 _"You seem unconvinced."_

 _"I have...seen the peace that the Sith have offered. From what I can tell, it involves the subservience and submission of all those deemed weak or inferior by its rulers. You said so yourself when we were encrypting your holocron my Lord."_ She was timid as she spoke, doing her best not to tread on a potentially explosive subject. _"It seems to me, at least, that most men desire not only peace, but moreso, to be free."_

 _"There is no such thing."_ Revan stated coldly. _"True freedom is a lie, a pretty myth that men tell themselves so that they might attain some semblance of control over their miserable little lives. Consider the most powerful and wealthy men in the Galaxy. Are they not free? They have, after all, money and power that ordinary men do not possess. But should their stock prices plummet or their positions become obsolete then all of their wealth and influence can be easily taken away from them. They rely on the people, purchasing their product, using their services, voting for their party, in order to survive. And what of the people? They have always been servants to someone of greater wealth and prestige. One could say that a poor man might be free, for he is Master to none save himself. But even he cannot escape the laws of nature, as hunger and fear grip his being, forcing him to perform desperate acts to survive. Many of those Servants you saw as you approached my chambers were in very similar situations. Criminals, spice addicts, whores, and beggars. I took them from the streets, from the prisons, and I gave them a purpose, I gave them discipline, and I gave them a reason to live again. They answer to the Quarter Master, who answers to his Superior Officer, who answers to the Sith, who answer to me. We are each of us, servants to something greater than ourselves. There is no true freedom. Not for any of us."_

Another awkward silence. Never in her life had she met someone like this before. Much of what he said made little sense to her. And yet he spoke it with such conviction and such confidence that she had little reason to doubt it.

 _"Then...what are you a servant of my Lord?"_ She asked hesitantly.

He smirked at her.

"Come. I will show you."

She followed him past the door behind the statue in the center of the room. He lead her, somewhat reluctantly, down the small corridor to a large antechamber, with several ornate spikes forming a circle in the middle of the room. Where a glowing red platform rested in the center.

 _"This is my meditation chamber."_ He explained. _"Here is where I come to rest my mind and reflect on the choices I make and the things I have learned."_

The room was ominous, standing their in the dark cold chamber Alia couldn't help but feel nervous. Revan strode toward the wall at the end of the room and approached a console on one of the far corners. He pressed a button on its display, causing a loud thud that made Alia jump up in surprise. The wall in front of her began to shift and move, splitting apart and receding into the adjacent walls, revealing a large glass window. This must have been the observation deck. Alia gazed up in amazement. Through this large window she could see the entirety of space in front of her in all its splendor. Revan smiled, motioning for her to join him by the window. She quickly made her way towards him, gazing up at the stars. She was elated.

 _"It's beautiful."_ She marveled.

 _"Isn't it?"_ He agreed. _"We are currently 322 light years away from the galactic core."_ He pointed to a star on the horizon. _"There, is the Altaus Nebula cluster. And there, just barely 50 light years away is the Andromedas Tau systems. The two are locked together by a black hole which will one day devour both systems, reforming and reshaping the entirety of that vast section of space. The galaxy is an ever changing, constantly moving masterpiece that will be here long after man and organic life has faded into dust."_

Alia didn't respond, still awestruck by the sight she was treated to.

Silence filled the observation deck. Alia continued to stare out into space, not saying a word.

 _"Your mind stirs, even if your lips do not. Tell me what you're thinking of."_

 _"It's just...I know the way of the Sith. Or rather...I thought I did. Mother Nali has told us many stories, and yet...much of what you say contradicts what she has told me."_

 _"And what is it she has told you?"_

 _"That...that your kind are power hungry tyrants. Who desire power above all else. And yet you speak of serving the Galaxy. Of sacrifice for the greater good. Mother Nali always told us these were traits associated with the Jedi. Peace, Justice, Sacrifice. And yet…"_ She hesitated.

 _"Go ahead. I know what you're going to say."_

 _"And yet you betrayed them."_

There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

 _"Tell me...do you think I joined the Jedi Order by choice?"_

She canted her head, unsure what he meant by that.

 _"We're taken in when we are young. They raise us in a cloistered order isolated away from the rest of the Galaxy. They say it is to protect us, but really, they only seek to control us. To control our power, to limit us so that we may never surpass them. Tell me...what good was peace that the council refused to fight the Mandalorians, even as I begged them to aid the Outer Rim. Where was the Justice when we were threatened with exile, purely for standing up for a cause we believed in? What have the Jedi truly Sacrificed that we have not given for this Galaxy tenfold? No, I did not betray the Jedi. The Jedi betrayed me."_

She never considered this. Not once, after hearing the truth did she think that maybe their was another side to this story. But it made sense. Revan was a hero, a legendary Jedi who had sworn to protect this Galaxy at any cost. It would have taken a damn good reason for him to turn to the Dark Side. Maybe in his own way, this _**was**_ the means by which he would save them all.

 _"It is ultimately our passion that drives us. Through passion we gain strength, through strength we gain power, through power we gain victory, and through victory our chains are broken. The force shall free us. This is the code of the sith, this is why we fight. Not to be free of our responsibilities, but to free ourselves from the ignorant regime of those who would seek to control us. Though I have relieved myself of the oppressive shackles of the Jedi I will never be free. For mine are the chains of destiny. The will of the force."_

For the first time since Mother Nali's story night, Alia found herself admiring Revan. He was like nothing she had expected, nor any man she had ever known. The conviction with which he spoke, the passion he displayed was inspiring to behold. Here was a man who truly believed, for better or for worst, that his way was truly the correct way. Even if it was the way of the Sith. She didn't know many men who could make such a claim.

 _"But I have carried on long enough. Come, there is one last stop for us to make."_

Alia followed Revan curiously, wondering what could possibly be left to see. He lead her to another automatic door to the right of the meditation room. The door opened in front of them as Revan motioned for her to enter. She tentatively stepped into the next room. Upon entering, her heart sank, her smile faded, and her eyes immediately fell to the floor.

 _"These are my personal bedchambers. You'll sleep here tonight."_ He explained.

She didn't need to hear it. She already knew, she knew what was about to happen. What he would do to her. For a brief moment she had hoped, just for a moment that he may have been different. That he wouldn't take advantage of her. She should have known better, they all wanted the same thing in the end.

 _"Shall I...shall I undress, my Lord?"_ She asked weakly, her body trembling.

 _"You may as well."_

She felt bile rise in her throat.

 _"The bathroom is through that door to the left."_ He pointed in its direction. _"Undress in there and cleanup, you'll find a robe that should fit you. Afterwards, get some rest. I'll expect you to be ready to work in the morning._

 _Wait...what?_

 _"Let my droid know if there's anything you need. I'll be in a war meeting for the next few hours. So the room is yours."_

With that he turned on his heel and began to walk out. He was seriously just going to leave her there. Alia, having realized she had just been given modesty and privacy she was not accustomed to, reconsidered the room she was in. She realized it was incredibly lavish for being somewhat small. The bed looked soft and silky, like something out of a dream of hers. She had never had a room like this to herself before.

 _"My Lord, wait!"_

Revan had almost stepped through the automatic door before she managed to stop him. He quickly turned around.

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I have...one more question, if you would grace me with an answer."_

 _"Ask it then."_

She blushed, gazing directly into his unnerving eyes.

 _"Why are you being so kind to me?"_

For the first time since meeting him, Revan seemed genuinely surprised by something she had said.

 _"Kind?"_ He asked, as if not quite understanding the words meaning. _"Kind…"_ he said again, trying to grasp the concept. Finally he began to chuckle, and then laugh. A hearty bellowing she didn't think possible from a man who, up until this point, seemed so indifferent about everything. _"That is something I have not been called in a very long time."_ He explained. _"Tell me...do you truly believe I am being kind to you?"_

She nodded.

 _"Yes. I do."_

His smile instantly faded. His scowl returning.

 _"Then I pity you all the more, for the wretched thing you have become."_ With that he stormed out of the room, the automatic door locking behind him.

His words rang through her mind over and over again, stabbing like a vibroblade through the chest. _I pity you all the more._ She had dealt with cruelty before, countless times. Contempt and hatred were also things she understood very well. But pity? Pity was not something she was used to. It was not something she wanted. She wasn't sure why it hurt her so badly. She barely knew him, why should she care what he thinks? And yet the more she considered his words the angrier she became.


	6. Chapter 6

Alia hadn't slept this well in years. Though the Dark Lord's words continued to scratch at the back of her mind, she had managed to push her feelings aside and enjoy a few hours of blissful sleep. When she awoke the next day, she decided to treat herself to a bath. She loved the little bathroom adjacent to the Dark Lord's chambers. Much like the bedroom it was small but surprisingly lavish, with white tile covering the floor, ceiling, and walls. The temperature of the water was perfect. Soap, shampoo, and whatever else she needed to clean and pamper herself was dispensed from a receptacle integrated into the wall. The whole experience was like a dream, Alia never wanted to leave.

 _"Cheerful Greeting: Good Morning female. It is now 0900 galactic standard time, and it is time to get to work."_

Alia squealed in surprise at the sudden intrusion, quickly sinking into the water, her hands covering bare chest.

 _"Oh...HK. It's you. You know you could have knocked first right?"_

 _"Confused Response: To what end?"_

 _"Well...I mean, it's just that you shouldn't barge in on someone in the bath. It's rude."_ She chastised.

 _"Reassuring Statement: If it is your modesty you are concerned with. I assure you that my receptacles were not focused on your arbitrarily designated private areas. Rest assured, I find all organics equally reprehensible to look at."_

 _"That's...a relief I guess."_

 _"Statement: In any event. You should remove yourself from the cleansing liquid at once. We have work to do."_

 _It's just water and soap...why does he have to make everything sound so convoluted?_

 _"Direction: I have left a package for you from the Master. You will find your uniform inside. Put it on and meet me in the main room. I will escort you to him once you have finished making your preparations."_

HK then turned and left the room. Leaving Alia soaking in the tub. She frowned. A uniform? She hoped it wasn't one of those hideous jumpsuits the servants had to wear. In any case she didn't want to keep him waiting. She quickly exited the bath and dried herself off with a towel, wrapping it around her chest and abdomen before exiting the bathroom. Resting on the bed was a small box containing what she assumed would be the aforementioned uniform. The contents of the box surprised her. Rather than a servant's uniform, the outfit inside appeared to be similar to that which the Sith Officers wore. A grey long sleeved shirt and matching pants with a black belt, boots, and gloves. There were no badges or markings on the shirt to indicate any kind of status but it was still favorable to a white jumpsuit. She quickly put the uniform on and inspected herself in the mirror. The outfit was form fitting and showed off her figure well without feeling overtly sexualized like many of the outfits her Master forced her to wear. For a moment she actually felt like a Sith officer...until she remembered the collar still locked securely around her neck. That accursed thing acting as a constant reminder of what she really was. Having dressed, she quickly made her way back to HK. Ready for whatever awaited her.

The day began as she expected it might. She met the Dark Lord in the holocron room for more encrypting, afterwards she expected to clean or prepare a meal. She was surprised however, when Revan handed her a datapad and ordered her to begin taking logs and notes. She spent the rest of the day following him around as he went about running the ship, his elite guards always shadowing them both. It was during this time she began to grasp just how practical he truly was. Whenever a subordinate greeted him it was always straight and to the point. He would quickly become annoyed with trivial pleasantries or extravagant gestures of obedience. He addressed his men as any commanding officer would. If he needed food, he would get some from the mess hall. Everything he did, he did so with a purpose. Not a moment of his time was wasted by excess.

It was different work from what she was used to, but she enjoyed it. She felt less like a servant and more like a secretary. Which was an improvement as far as she was concerned. For the most part she was invisible to everyone she met. No one seemed to question why this small girl was following Revan around wherever he went. Occasionally one or two of them would ask about her. Whenever they did Revan would tell them she was his 'Personal Assistant'. While she appreciated the gesture, it was ultimately pointless. The collar around her neck made her true status blatantly obvious.

 _"I'll need those reports sent to Admiral Donahu within the hour."_

 _"Yes my Lord." She quickly jotted down notes onto the datapad with the small stylist it came with._

 _"And double check on that torpedo shipment I ordered."_

 _"Already have. It's on it's way. Everything is present and accounted for."_

Revan stopped and turned around, forcing Alia to halt dead in her tracks.

 _"You catch on quick. I'm pleasantly surprised."_

With the mask on it was impossible to tell what he was thinking by his expressions alone. So he would often verbalize his thoughts at times that would normally seem inappropriate. Alia smiled. What little praise he offered her she accepted with no small amount of pride. It was more than she could expect from her Master, who would have berated her anyway simply because he felt like it. Revan wasn't like that. He acknowledged hard work. Was patient and fair in his assessments, and never felt the need to raise his voice or lash out in anger.

It wasn't all pleasant however. His cold and calculated demeanor combined with a massive superiority complex could be incredibly off putting at times, and she couldn't help but feel a lot of his praise was insincere and served only to amuse him. She still remembered the sting of his words from the previous night. But she did her best to push such thoughts aside and do the best job that she could.

 _"We're approaching the bridge of the ship. I think it's high time you witnessed the center of my operations."_

The automatic doors opened in front of them, revealing the massive bridge of the ship. As they walked along the metal platform in the center of the room Alia gazed down into the pit directly below them, where multiple technicians and navigators worked in coordination with one another to guide the massive ship. The sight was incredible, though overshadowed by the massive viewing window at the far end of the room. Grand Moff Taiget saluted the Dark Lord as they approached. The bridge window was three times the size of the rear observation deck, Alia was delighted by the view of the massive ship that sprawled out in front of her.

 _"Honorable Greeting: It is a pleasure to see you as always Master."_

 _"Do you have the intel I requested?"_

 _"Enthusiastic Reply: Affirmative Master. I'm uploading the Republic ship positions to our central Astrogational charts now.."_

 _"Excellent. Taiget, what is our eta?"_

 _"We're already in position my Lord. We will enter hyperspace within the hour."_

 _"No delays. Understood?"_

 _"Of course sir."_

Watching the Dark Lord command his crew, Alia couldn't help but be in awe. So calm and controlled with every order he gave. No wasted words, no careless mistakes. No crass language or angry barking. His men followed him out of respect, not just fear.

 _"My Lord! Transmission coming in from the Leviathan."_ One of the technicians called out.

 _"Patch it through."_

A blue hologram appeared in front of them, slowly forming into what Alia immediately recognized as the giant man she met earlier.

 _"This is Darth Malak. Do you read me Master?"_

 _"I read you my apprentice. Is everything ready on your end?"_

 _"Affirmative. We are awaiting your orders."_

 _"We'll hook up with your fleet in less than an hour. Be prepared to…"_

 _"My Lord, I hate to interrupt."_ Taiget said, clearing his throat.

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Your 'guest' is making an awful lot of commotion in hangar D."_

 _"Oh no…."_ Alia's stomach lurched. She'd been so distracted by her responsibilities with Revan she had completely forgotten that her Master was still on board the ship, most likely stewing in impatience. She was out of her slave attire, and worst, she'd been gone with another man for hours without so much as a single credit passing his palm. What about her sisters? Had he been hurting them while she was gone? The datapad shook violently in her hands.

 _"He's taken two of his mercenaries and is currently trying to force his way through the decontamination chamber."_

Revan didn't seem to respond, or if he did it was impossible to tell. Alia, meanwhile, was quietly having a panicking.

 _"Malak begin the assault without me. I have something important I have to take care of."_

 _"What the hell could possibly be more important than our next attack? Master are you listening to me? I…"_

Without warning Revan cut the transmission.

 _"Taiget, inform hangar D personal that the Slaver King may pass through decontamination….alone."_

W _hat is he doing?! Why is he letting him come up here?!_ Her mind was reeling.

 _"I can sense your fear, girl."_

Of course he knew, he always seemed to know exactly what was on her mind at any given time.

 _"M..my Lord...may I ask you something?"_ She stammered.

 _"What is it?"_ He asked disinterestedly.

 _"You can sense how I'm feeling...can you also sense how my sister's are feeling?"_

 _"Perhaps…"_

 _"Well...could you…"_

 ** _"I demand to speak to your leader at once!"_**

A familiar, angry voice froze Alia in place, causing her to drop the data pad. _How the hell did he get up here so fast?!_ From the far end of the corridor the Slaver King, Captain Herrod Skelton marched towards the primary viewing deck, along with Saphira, who marched in silence with her head down to the floor. Alia's first instinct was to hide behind the console she was standing next to.

 _"You don't make demands aboard my ship Slaver."_ The calm, powerful voice of Revan froze the Slaver King in his tracks and broke Alia of her fear induced stupor. At that moment, she remembered who she was standing next to, which brought her a small bit of relief.

 _"I...I take it then...that you are Darth Revan?"_ The Slaver King asked, regaining his composure.

 _"I am."_ He confirmed.

The Slaver King cleared his throat. Snapping his fingers and pointing to the ground. Saphira dropped to her knees with her thighs spread loosely open, a forlorn expression on her face. Alia hadn't noticed it at first, but she had another welt just below her eye. It seemed the Master had been taking his pent up anger out on her. If Alia returned to the ship, she had no doubt that she would be the next target for his rage.

 _"Right then. My name is…."_

 _"I'm well aware of you who are."_ The Dark Lord interrupted. _"Herrod Skelton, Captain of the **Scarlet Den;** G-type Class cargo frigate with modified life support systems."_

Skelton was stunned silent.

 _"H...how did you…"_ He shook it off. _"No matter. I'm not here to discuss the schematics of my ship with you, I'm here for…"_ His eyes went wide, and his face turned red. " _You! What in the hell are you wearing?!"_

Alia froze again, her eyes wide with terror.

 _"I...it's just...I mean…"_

 _"I supplied her with a new outfit."_ Revan calmly explained. _"One better suited for the work I desired her for."_

 _"You have no right!_ " He barked. _"She is my property! I let her walk off my ship in that ridiculous dress but this has gone too far!"_ He continued to bark and yell at the Dark Lord. His face was beet red, veins popping out his neck. _"I've waited long enough! I demand an answer! Will you pay me or not?!"_

Alia looked up at Revan expectantly. He was like a statue behind that mask.

 _"No...I will not be paying you."_

 _"Wh...what?"_

 _"You heard me. I have no intention of paying you."_

Alia went numb

 _"You...You're not going to pay me."_ Much to Saphira's surprise, the Slaver King started laughing. A cold, cruel, angry laugh that lasted for almost a minute. Alia felt a chill run up her spine. _"This...this has been…"_ he attempted to catch his breath. _"This has been, without question, the single biggest waste of my time I have ever had the displeasure of sitting through."_ A wicked, yellow toothed grin slithered across his lips. _"Come Alia, we're taking you home. The **taskmaster** has missed you terribly."_ His voice dripped with cruel malevolence. _"And as for you… **Sith Lord** do not **EVER** call upon my services again!"_ He turned on his heel grabbing Saphira by the hair and yanking harshly, she mewled in pain as she was dragged to the door. _"Alia, get down here **NOW!** We're leaving!_ "

She couldn't. Her feet wouldn't move. She knew exactly where that man was taking her. She knew exactly what was in store for her the moment she got back on the ship. She wouldn't survive, not this time. But what choice did she have? She could try to run, but the collar would stop her. Perhaps if she launched herself at the glass, she could smash through and be sucked into space, never to be hurt again. But she knew that wasn't an option either, the glass would never give. Maybe if she begged him, the Dark Lord would show mercy and kill her before she stepped foot on the ship. No...she knew her fate, there was no escape for her. There never was. She was always destined to die this way. Cold, alone, and in terrible agony. Slowly she began to walk down the ramp, silently weeping with each agonizing step.

But her progress was stopped.

Looking up from the floor she saw that Revan had walked in front of her.

 _"You misunderstand Slaver"_ he was just calm as he had been throughout the entire ordeal _"I have no intention of paying you...but the girl will not be coming with you."_

The Slaver King stopped, releasing Saphira's hair and turning back around.

 _"I'm sorry...did you want to run that one by me one more time? I could have sworn you just said...she's not coming with me. And just what in the hell are you going to…"_

 _"As a matter of fact."_ Revan interrupted. _" **She** will not be returning with you either."_

Before the Slaver King could react, Saphira was grabbed by one of the guards.

 _"Wh...hey! What are you...put me down!"_ She squirmed in his arms as the sith soldier pulled her away.

 _"What the hell are you doing?!"_ He tried to grab her back but was knocked to the ground by another soldier.

 _"Lord Revan!"_ A female voice that Alia instantly recognized called out towards them. Raina, carrying a mysterious round object in her left hand, approached the the Dark Lord, blowing straight passed the bewildered Slaver King without nary a second thought.

 _"I assume everything went smoothly?"_

 _"Yes my Lord. Our men have successfully seized the ship. The Mercs offered no resistance save for one, but...well…"_ She dropped the object she had been carrying down at the dark lord's feet.

Alia couldn't believe what it was she was seeing. There, laying right in front of her, was the head of the taskmaster, still lodged inside his helmet. A wicked grin crossed Raina's lips.

 _"He won't be causing trouble again any time soon."_

 _"Wh...what is the meaning of this."_ Skelton stammered. _"Explain yourselves, dammit!"_

 _"You mean you still haven't figured it out? I've taken over your ship."_ Revan calmly explained.

 _"You **WHAT?!** "_ Saphira squeaked, still struggling against the iron grip of the guard.

 _"Were my instructions not clear, Slaver? I made sure that Taiget gave you my **exact** words. Play by my rules and I would make you rich. Break them, and you would leave with nothing. This is how I am leaving you Slaver King. With **nothing.** "_

"You'll never get away with this! When the exchange finds out they'll…"

 _"Except you're not really with the exchange, are you Slaver?"_

 _Wait...what did he just say?_

The Slaver King went wide eyed, fidgeting for a moment before offering a bout of nervous laughter.

 _"What madness has possessed you? Of course I'm with the Exchange."_

 _"Correction: The Master speaks truthfully. You are in fact, **NOT** affiliated with the Exchange in any form or fashion." _ HK:47 who had up until this point remained ominously quiet finally spoke up. _"Explanation: As per my Master's request, I had my contacts within the Exchange do a background check on you. Their investigation revealed no known associates who can tie you to the organization. I then began scouring both the Sith and Republic databases for any mention of who you might be. After careful data inquiry of both servers I can say with 98.72% certainty that one Herod Skelton does not exist under any known birth certificate. Conclusion: This ship is flying under false pretenses under the command of a Captain who is using an Alias. In other words…"_

 _"You're a **PIRATE!** "_ Alia shouted.

 _ **"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS!"** _ He had lost it. _"Don't you dare call me that you worthless **SCHUTTA!** I am Captain Herod Skelton! The Slaver King! And you **WILL** …"_

 _"No Skelton."_ Revan once again cut him off. _"You are a fraud. A fraud and an imbecile who just handed over everything you possessed to me."_

 _"Confirmation: The moment you stepped through our decontamination chamber, our bioscanners saved your genetic signature to our systems. It has been sent to a Galactic Crime Database for analysis. Within a few minutes, we will have your exact identity, as well as enough physical evidence to legally have you incarcerated. According to the Galactic Trade Agreement: Article 17, Sub-article 9, Amendment B, as proposed by the Bureau of Ships and Services, all Pirate vessels fall under the jurisdiction of the ruling government body, with all assets and properties siezed belonging to the primary government of whatever region they are located in. Regardless of past ownership."_

 _"To put it in terms you'll understand."_ Raina chimed in mockingly. _"What's yours is ours now."_

 _And since we are all, technically speaking, property. That means he owns us too._ Alia noted with some dismay.

Saphira must have realized it as well because she looked like she was about to pass out. Not that Alia blamed her, according to Galactic Law, they were now the property of a Sith Lord.

 _"You'll be taken to the holding cells where you'll be held, pending your execution. Thank you again **Slaver King.** It was a pleasure doing business with you."_ Though she couldn't see his face, it was obvious Revan was enjoying this. _"Raina, he's all yours."_

 _"Come along Mr. Skelton. There are a couple of very friendly wookies down in Cell Block 8 who would just **LOVE** to meet you."_ Raina mockingly teased, grabbing him by the arm.

He quickly pulled away and drew and object from his coat. Raina raised her lightsaber anticipating a blaster shot, but it wasn't a weapon he pulled. It was the black remote. Alia's jaw dropped in horror. She had completely forgotten about the collars.

 _"Stay back! All of you, **STAY BACK!** "_ His eyes were wild, darting from one corner of the room to the next. _"Don't come any closer, or a I swear by the Force I will blow their damn heads off!"_

 _"No...oh please no. Master please! Please don't do this!"_ Saphira begged him, her eyes frantic.

 _"Hold your fire! Everyone, hold your fire!"_ Raina shouted.

 _"One wrong move is all it takes."_ He threatened, his face a dark red. _"One stupid move by your men and I'll blow them all to hell!"_

 _"Get it off! Get if **OFF!** Please someone **GET IT OFF!** "_ Saphira began frantically clawing at the collar like a crazed animal.

Alia, who barely even noticed hers most of the time, was suddenly very aware of the presence wrapped around her neck. It felt as if it was choking her. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath.

 _"You! You think you're soooo clever don't you?! You think you're so much better than me don't you?! **DON'T YOU?!** Well who has the upper hand **NOW?!** I'll make you all pay for what you've done to me! **I AM THE SLAVER KING! AND IF I CAN'T HAVE THESE GIRLS THEN….** Gluk, erk, ack...guk..."_

Alia's eyes were shut. Any second now the blast would come...and then silence. In that moment, a peculiar energy filled the room…She gently opened her eyes to see the slaver king gurgling and gasping for air. One minute he was shouting, the next it was as if the very life was being choked out of him. He clutched at his throat with his free hand. Words alone could not do justice what she was witnessing, it was as if some invisible force were strangling him to death. Without warning the black remote flew from his hand and landed into the outstretched palm of the Dark Lord, who crushed it into scrap. She wasn't sure how, Revan wasn't even moving, but she knew instinctively that it was him doing this.

Skelton was now clutching at his throat with both his hands, desperately gasping for air, his skin turning blue. Saphira stared on in absolute horror as he slowly began to rise up into the air, kicking and flailing his feet as he was lifted up off the ground. Suddenly, his entire body contorted, his upper half twisting right, his lower half twisting left. The sound of bones snapping and crunching could be heard as he contorted again, this time in the opposite direction. This continued for several moments, until Alia was certain that every bone in his body had been irreversibly snapped into small pieces. Her stomach flipped at the sound. Saphira had turned sickly green. Yet neither of them could will themselves to look away. His arms and legs stretched out as if to be drawn and quartered. The choking had ceased and now turn into a visceral gagging noise. His mouth opened allowing blood, bile, and gore to be forcefully pushed up from the depths of his abdomen. Alia stared wide eyed, her mouth gaping as his entrails were forced up through his throat and spilled onto the floor. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the color and life drained from his body. Finally, mercifully, he collapsed in a pile of his own offal.

Saphira let loose a bloodcurdling scream, before passing out and falling to the floor, hitting the platform with a sickening thud.

 _"You know one of you could have probably caught her, right?."_ Raina admonished.

The soldiers all exchanged awkward looks with one another, before shrugging their shoulders apathetically.

 _"Raina, check the body."_ Revan ordered. _"You should find a small key somewhere in the pockets."_

 _"On it."_ She quickly made her way over to what remained of the Slaver King, avoiding the bloody mess as best she could, attempting to locate the key. _"Found it!"_ She brought the small key to the dark lord.

Taking the key in his hand, Revan turned to Alia and inserted the head into a small in-port slot on the side of her collar. The collar beeped and then snapped open, releasing its grip from the young girl for the first time in three years. Alia barely noticed, she was too busy trying to process what had just happened. Her master, the man who put her through constant hell for well over three years, was dead. Ripped apart by the Dark Lord, without even touching him. After a few moments she finally realized that she was no longer wearing the collar, she gingerly rubbed the bare skin she had not felt in so long. She wanted to be happy, to be filled with joy over what had just transpired. But she couldn't be. After what she had just witnessed, she felt more like puking.

 _"You won't be needing this anymore."_ He dropped the collar on the ground. _"It's useless without the remote anyway."_ He then tossed the key back to Raina. _"It's a universal fit. Give it to one of the men and have them remove the other's. Once all the collars are gone give them all food, water, and clean clothes."_ He ordered.

 _"We're to release them sir?"_

 _"I didn't say that. Once they've had time to recover, set them up in the servants quarters and put them to work."_

 _"Understood. But what about the ship?"_

 _"Scrap it, or sell it to a junker. I don't care which, just get it out of my hangar."_

 _"And the surviving mercs?"_ She raised an inquisitive brow.

 _"There are no surviving mercs. Am I clear?"_

A wicked grin spread across her lips.

 _"Crystal…"_ She walked over to Saphira and scooped her up, slinging the petite girl over her shoulder. Who groaned in a half conscious stupor. _"Come along blondie. Let's have the doctor examine that forehead of yours."_ Raina left with Saphira over her shoulder.

 _"What...about me."_ Alia barely managed to ask.

Revan turned to her, placing his hand under her chin, tilting it up towards his mask. She couldn't see it, but she knew he was staring her directly in the eye.

 _"From this moment forward you answer to no one but me. Is that clear?"_

 _"Yes Master, I understand."_

 _"Good. Now someone clean this mess up off my bridge."_ He ordered.

 _ **Master.**_ She didn't mean to call him that. And yet it seemed appropriate. After all, she was his now. Even if he wouldn't admit that, she belonged to him.

 _"My Lord, we are in position. We can make the jump to hyperspace whenever you're ready."_ Taiget seemed unaffected by the display for the most part. More than likely, this was not the first time he had witnessed a disemboweling of this sort.

 _"You're clear to make the Jump Grand Moff."_

 _"Understood Sir."_ Taiget gave the signal to a nearby navigator.

They began shouting orders and coordinates at one another as the ship gently lurched forward. In an instant the stars began to zoom past them in lightning quick succession until a flash of blinding blue light signaled they had successfully entered hyperspace.

Alia snapped out of her stupor and gazed out the window. The brilliant blue tunnel that was hyperspace was something she had never seen with her own eyes before. She had no clue where they were going. Or what the future had in store for her. But despite all the horrors she had just witnessed unfold in front of her, a dawning realization stirred within her being. It was over. It was finally over. The hell she and her siblings had endured for over three years had come to an end.

No, they were not free. Far from it in fact. But at least now, with their new Master, they stood a chance of surviving. At long last, they had hope for the future. And that, along with this gorgeous view, was enough to make Alia smile. For the first time, in as far back as she could remember, she was truly happy to be alive.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dammit, this ship is a maze._

Alia had been entranced by the sheer size of the massive Titan from the moment she first got on board. Failing to remember that someone, who knew exactly where they were going, was with her every step of the way. Something she had taken for granted up until when she attempted to get back to the hangar by herself.

 _I'm completely lost. Where the hell am I going?_

She was getting more and more frustrated with each wrong turn she made. Her sense of direction had all but deteriorated after spending the better part of three years on a ship with five rooms in total. She felt like a minnow living in a fishbowl, suddenly being released into the ocean. Soldiers, droids, and Officers darted by her at every turn, offering no help whatsover.

 _Now let's see...if I just keep following these red arrows then that should lead me to…_

Without realizing, Alia ran headlong into a soldier. Falling flat on her rear in the process.

 _"Oi! Watch where you're going bantha brains!"_

The soldier, who had been completely unphased by the small girl ramming into him, was flanked by two more men. They each wore armor that was very different from the sets Alia had seen up until now. The material was not as shiny, or polished. These suits had been battle worn, with multiple carbon scorings marking them. They were also much bulkier in appearance.

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't see you rounding the…"_

 _"Who the bloody hell are you then, huh?!"_

Alia didn't understand why the man was so angry. She was the one who fell flat on her butt, not him.

 _"Wait a minute, Jace. You see that uniform?"_ One of the other soldiers spoke up.

" _Yeah? What about it Jax? Ohhh wait, I see what you mean."_

 _"She's one of them pencil pusher navigators from upstairs. What are you doing all the way down here?"_ He interrogated.

 _"I'm...I'm sorry I...I just got lost."_ She stammered.

 _"HA! Some navigator you are then."_

The men all bellowed in laughter at Alia's expense.

"At least she's got a pretty face…" The third soldier chimed in

 _"The dumb ones always do, Kyser. It's how they survive."_

Again the men all howled with laughter. Alia's face was turning red. She didn't like their disrespectful attitudes one bit. But if she just played along then at least she could get back to the hangar.

 _"Listen fellas, I'm really sorry I bumped into you. But I seriously need to get back to Hangar D. My CO will kill me if I don't deliver this report."_

 _"Is that right? Welllll I suppose we can help you."_

 _"Really? Oh thank you! You have no idea how frustrating it's been trying to…"_

 _"IF….you'd be willing to help us."_ Jace smirked.

 _"Wh...what do you mean?"_

 _"You know...you scratch our backs...we scratch yours."_ Jax added.

 _"At least...to start."_ Kyser finished.

Alia did not like where this was going.

 _"Okay well...I can see you three are busy...I can find my own way."_

She slowly backed away from the group, only to realize Kyser had walked around Jace and Jax, and cut her off. The three of them were now surrounding her. The amused looks on their faces had turned to….something else.

 _"What's the rush love? Stay awhile. I promise you me and my friends here can be reeaal friendly."_ Jace grabbed her wrists and pulled her in.

 _"Let me go! **LET ME GO!** "_

She squirmed frantically, trying to free her wrists. It was no use, his grip was like a vice. They all chuckled in amusement.

 _"This one's got some fight in her."_ Jax mocked.

 _"I like that. The fiery ones are always the most entertaining."_ Keyser added.

Alia's heart raced at a mile a minute. She knew where this would end up. Damn her frail unprotected body. She hated being this powerless.

 _"Alright! What in sodding hell is going on here?!"_ A gruff, booming voice full of authority and power cut through the air.

 _"Blast! It's the Captain!"_ Jace exclaimed, immediately releasing the vice like grip on Alia's arms.

The three men stood at attention and gave a respectful salute to the man who had just appeared in the corridor.

 _"I assume you three idiots have a good explanation why you're here and not getting the drop ship fueled up like I ordered you to."_

 _"Apologies Sir! We were just 'entertaining a guest'."_

 _"Yeah! This little birdy here got herself lost. We were just trying to help her find her way back."_

 _"My ass! You three moron's should know better than to...wait a minute…"_ The Captain looked at Alia for the first time since speaking.

She was petrified. The man was enormous. A mountain of of muscle, encased in a thick shell of armor. He was armed to the teeth with enough firepower to wipe out a small army single handedly; including two rifles, a scatter gun, a belt of thermal detonators, and a large pistol. His faded blonde hair was cut into a flat Jar cut and his face was lined with scars. But it wasn't his size, or his weapons, or his scars that had startled Alia so badly.

It was his accent.

 _"You boys picked the wrong target."_ He had an ugly grin on his face as he spoke. _"That's Darth Revan's new **personal assistant.** "_ He chuckled.

 _"Wait...you mean she belongs to…"_

 _"Aw bloody hell captain! Why didn't you say something sooner? And here me and the boys were about to…for forces sake we could have been dead men!"_

 _"You'll still be dead men if that drop ship isn't gassed and ready to go by the time I finish speaking to the Dark Lord. Are we clear?"_ He growled.

 _"Yes Sir! We're on it Sir!"_ The three men chanted in unison. They quickly left, leaving a stunned and trembling Alia on the floor.

 _"You're a long way from your Master little pup."_ He said, breaking the silence.

 _"That accent..."_

 _"Yeah? What of it?"_

 _"You're Mandalorian...aren't you?"_ She asked timidly.

He smirked.

 _"Captain Brom Ordo, former leader of Clan Ordo and head of the Dark Lords Imperial Commando unit."_ He stated with pride. _"Remember the name, little pup. You'll see it in the history books one day."_

Again, she didn't respond.

 _He sounds just like the rest of them._ Her mind was reeling. In that instant, all the ugly, painful memories of her capture and enslavement came flooding back. The bombing of her homeworld. The ashes of the dead littering the ground. The men clad from head to foot in armor dragging her away onto a ship, never to be seen again.

 _"Well? Didn't my men say you were lost?"_

 _"I….I…"_ She couldn't find the words.

 _"Well spit it out! Where are you supposed to be right now?!"_ He barked.

 _"I'm just trying to get to hangar D!"_ Her whole body shook as she spoke.

 _"You're a long way from Hangar D. This is the Soldiers Barracks. Specifically, you're in the Commando Wing."_ His tone of voice was incredibly condescending.

 _"Please! Just tell me where it is, I don't want any trouble!"_ She begged.

He glared at her for what felt like an eternity

 _"Two doors down and to the left. Follow the blue signs and they'll take you there."_ He pointed in the direction she needed to go. _"I'd get moving if I were you. This is the wrong place to get lost little pup."_

He didn't have to tell her twice. She bolted the moment he finished talking, keeping her face turned away so as not to show him the tears. She quickly made her way to the first door, feeling his gaze on the back of her neck. The moment the automatic door shut behind her she stopped to regain her composure.

 _Just breath Alia. Just breath._ She mentally chanted to herself, sucking in large quantities of air. She finally managed to calm down, her heart rate lowering. Alia wiped the fresh tears from her face and gazed at them from her outstretched palm. She gripped them into a fist and squeezed until her knuckles turned white. Her fear had turned to anger. She hated how weak she had looked, how vulnerable that man made her. That he made her react that way.

 _He was just one man...dammit, I thought I was stronger than this!_

Just one man. That's what she wanted to believe. Just one random Captain in the Dark Lord's army. But it wasn't the truth. The truth was, she had reacted so violently because of what that man represented. The way he looked at her, the cruelty and contempt in his eyes, it was the same way they all looked at her. From the first day she arrived on board their ship to the day they sold her to the Slaver King. It was always the same look. _**That**_ look. The smug, entitled look of superiority and contempt. The look of one who genuinely believes with every fiber of his being that you are walking garbage and that he is better than you in every way. When the Slaver King had died, Alia thought she would never have to see that look ever again. Clearly, she thought wrong.

* * *

It took her several back tracks but Alia finally managed to find Hangar D. Having brushed off the unwanted encounter with Captain Brom, she was now completely focused on seeing to her sisters.

 _"Alia!"_ A familiar voice cut through the air of the hangar.

 _"Ana!"_

The two girls ran headlong into each other's arms, embracing warmly in their reunion.

 _"You came back! By the force, I thought I'd never see you again."_

 _"I promised didn't I? For better or worst…"_

The two girls embraced for a moment, Alia smiled gazing down at her sister's neck.

 _"Your collar is gone."_ She commented, placing a hand tenderly on Alia's bare neck.

"So is yours." She replied with a smile.

 _"It's strange...I had gotten so used to its presence. Now it's just gone...I'm not sure how to feel."_ She admitted. _"I mean, I'm happy to be rid of it, it's just…"_

 _"I understand._ " Alia nodded. _"What happened while I was gone?"_

 _"I should be asking you that! Where did they take you? And why are you wearing that?"_

 _"Sister! Sister!"_

Pix charged at Alia and nearly tackled her to the ground, latching his arms around her.

 _" **Oof!** Hello Brother, I'm so glad to see you're okay. I worried about you."_ She returned his embrace.

 _"We worried about you too! Mother Nali had all of us pray for you while you were gone."_

 _"Speaking of which. Where is she?"_ Alia asked, looking around.

 _"Right here little one."_

Mother Nali appeared from behind Pix, flanked by Liz and Taya; a beaming smile on her face. One by one the rest of the girls joined her, surrounding Alia, bright smiles on their faces.

 _"We all prayed for your safe return, and once again, the force has answered us."_

 _"More like **Raina** answered us."_ Liz commented. _"You should have seen it! She boarded the ship after the Master left and just...took over."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Alia asked curiously.

 _"It's hard to explain."_ Taya replied. " _It was...like they were all under a spell. They just dropped their weapons and surrendered without saying a word."_

 _"Well...not everyone."_ Ana added. _"The Taskmaster didn't seem phased."_

 _"Not that it mattered. It was over so fast! I didn't even see she had pulled out her lightsaber until his head was already on the floor!"_

 _"Can we please not talk about that?"_ Pix turned green.

 _"Sorry brother. I just can't believe that pit rancor is finally dead!"_

 _"So what happened after that?"_

 _"Well...when the sith soldiers showed up and took the guards away, we got really scared."_ Pix explained. _"We thought they were gonna kill us. But it wasn't like that at all! They gave us food, and water, and look!"_ Pix leaned his neck forward, giving Alia a closer look. _"They took off all our collars!"_

 _"We've worn those infernal things for years. I still can't believe they're off."_ Taya commented, still slightly in disbelief.

 _"About time if you ask me."_ Liz added, rubbing her neck gingerly. _"I've had an itch under this thing for years now that's been killing me!"_

The girls all laughed, Alia included. The energy among her sisters had changed. They weren't just hopeful, like when they first heard the tale of Revan. This was different. They were happy. Truly happy.

 _"Is it true then?"_ Ana finally asked. Unable to contain her curiosity any longer. _"Is what the soldiers have been telling us true? Is he...really dead?"_

All eyes were on Alia, all waiting with great anticipation for her answer. They needed to know. Was the nightmare truly over? Alia suddenly had flashbacks to the grisly sight that she witnessed on the ships bridge. Her stomach flipped. She composed herself, taking a deep breath and collecting her thoughts.

 _"Yes sister, it's true. The Mas...no, the Slaver King, is dead."_

They all audibly gasped in surprise.

 _"So what exactly happened?"_ Liz asked.

 _"It was the Dark Lord. He killed him."_

 ** _"But why? How'd it happen? Did you see him do it? What were they talking about? Where's your dress? Why are you in that uniform?"_** The girls began bombarding her with questions.

 _"Alright. Alright. That's enough girls."_ Mother Nali broke through the crowd of voices. Returning order to the group. _"Let your sister speak. Now then, Alia. How about you start from the beginning."_

 _"Okay…"_ Alia took a moment to compose her thoughts before speaking.

She started from the very beginning. Telling them everything she saw, from the moment she first left the ship, to the moment she returned to the hangar. Sparing no details save for how _**exactly**_ their former Master died. For a long moment, no one said anything. There were no cheers, no celebrations, no noises of any kind. Just silence. Alia understood all too well how they felt. As vile and wicked as the Slaver King was, the simple truth was that their lives up until now had revolved around him. For many of them, that ship and that life were all they had ever known. Now it was gone, and they didn't know how to feel about that. Should they be happy? Relieved? At peace? None of them knew.

 _"So that's it then...it's finally over."_ Taya finally broke the silence.

 _"Unbelievable! All this time and we never knew he was a blasted pirate!"_ Liz exclaimed.

 _"I should have known...I had always suspected but…"_

 _"What do you mean, Mother Nali? You knew that he wasn't really a part of the exchange?"_

 _"No, but I had my suspicions."_ She explained. " _When I first began serving aboard that ship, it was commanded by a Captain by the name of Arton Thatch. He was a cold man who cared little for our health or happiness...but he was fair, and he was never needlessly cruel like Skelton was."_ The girls listened intently. _"I was just a young girl, not much older than any of you, so I barely remember. But I distinctly recall the day that Thatch disappeared; replaced by that...fiend."_

 _"What happened? Did Skelton kill him?"_

 _"I never knew what happened to him, Alia. We had stopped to refuel and resupply the ship, Thatch left, taking a few girls with him to sell."_ She frowned, casting her gaze to the floor. _"But none of them ever returned. Instead, **he** arrived; flanked by his trandoshian mercenaries."_

 _"You never thought to contact the exchange?"_

 _"You must understand Ana, I was young. Just about your age in fact. I was scared, just as you girls were. I never questioned it, because I didn't want to get in trouble."_

The girls contemplated this new information for a moment.

 _"Well good riddance to him I say."_ Liz finally interjected.

Nalina nodded her head.

 _"Yes, what's done is done. That's all in the past now. What's important is that he is gone. He won't be hurting anyone else."_

 _"So...what does this mean?"_ Pix asked. " _Are we...are we free? Are they letting us go?"_

Alia's heart sunk deep into her chest. They were all staring at her, small glimmers of hope in their eyes. Pain racked her small frame. How was she going to tell them? After everything they had just been through, how the hell was she supposed to tell them what Revan said? She decided that, at least for now, they didn't need to know.

 _"I...I don't know if…"_

 _"Don't think for one SECOND that any of us are getting off this ship!"_

A loud, shrill voice full of panic and fear cut through the air. The girls turned sharply towards its source. There, covered in sweat, skin deathly pale, and with pure terror in her eyes, was Saphira.

 _"Sister! You're alive!"_ Taya exclaimed. _"When the Master dragged you off we feared you had been…."_

 _"Why don't you tell them?!"_ Saphira interrupted, her entire body trembling violently as she spoke. _"Why don't you tell them all what happened!"_

 _"Saphira no!"_ Alia exclaimed. _"There's no point!"_

 _"What's she talking about, Alia?"_ Ana asked curiously.

 _"She hasn't told you everything! She's only saying the parts she knows you'll want to hear!"_

 _"I knew you were hiding something!"_ Liz glared at Alia. _"It's just like what Mother Nali did. You're purposefully leaving out information to try to protect us from the truth!"_

 _"Saphira you little…"_

 _"Tell us Saphira!"_ Liz interjected. _"Tell us what Alia's hiding."_

 _"Yeah tell us!"_ Another girl exclaimed.

 _"We want to know!"_

Alia shot daggers at her sister. She wanted to kill her, to snap her miserable neck right there and then. She had had it with this girl, who could never once just let her poor sisters have a little bit of hope for a few moments. But she restrained herself, this was different. Saphira wasn't acting the way she normally would under these circumstances. She didn't gloat, or smile in that venomous manner she normally would when she got her way. This was different. She was frantic; traumatized by what she had seen.

 _"We're not leaving. None of us. The Dark Lord intends to use us for hard labor. We will be worked until our backs give out and our spirits are completely broken."_

 _"I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true!"_

 _"Me too. Alia, why didn't you tell us?"_

 _"She's lying! That's not what he said at all!"_ She loudly protested.

 _"Once they're fed, put them to work. Were those not his exact words, **sister?!** "_ Saphira snarled at the word sister, as if spitting it rather than speaking it.

 _"But...but they took our collars off…"_ Pix meekly interjected. Still clinging to hope.

 _"Our collars?"_ Saphira burst into a fit of unstable laughter. _"Our **COLLARS?!** Piss on those blasted collars! Do you have any idea what a Sith Lord is capable of?! He doesn't need collars to control us."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"When we…"_ Saphira turned green. _"When we were on the bridge...I saw…"_

 _"Saphira don't! Don't scare them! There's no need to…"_

 _"Shut up, Alia!"_ Liz snapped at her. _"Just shut up for once and let her talk!"_ Her face was almost as red as her hair.

 _"L...Liz, why are you…"_

 _"Don't you get it Taya? Alia's trying to hide something from us. She's been trying to keep Saphira from telling us the truth. Look! You can see it etched all over her face."_ She pointed at Alia accusingly. _"We have a right to know what's going on. Stop trying to interfere."_

 _"Mother Nali, please! You have to stop her. You can't let her tell them what happened."_ She begged.

 _"I'm sorry Alia…but I'm just as frightened as the rest of the girls."_ She admitted shamefully. _"Though it pains me greatly to admit it, your sister is correct. We deserve to know what it is we've gotten ourselves into."_

 _"But…"_

 _"Alia please…"_ Ana interrupted. _"I get what you're trying to do, but it's useless at this point. Please, just let Saphira talk."_

Alia hung her head in defeat.

 _"Fine..."_

All attention was now nervously on Saphira.

 _"So what happened sister? What did you see exactly?"_ Taya asked hesitantly.

Saphira stared off into space, her eyes going completely blank. The trembling stopped, but her color did not return.

 _"He...he destroyed him. He ripped him to pieces right in front of us. There was nothing left but a bloody, mangled, mess by the time he was done."_ The trembling resumed, the terror returned to her eyes. _"And he did it all without laying a finger on him."_ Horror spread through the group. They began to panic.

 _"Now do you understand? Now do you see why there's no hope for us? Our old Master was cruel, but at least he was still human. At least he wasn't some monstrous **freak!**_

 _"No….no no no no no **NO!** "_ Pix collapsed to the floor, violently convulsing. He had officially reached his threshold.

Slowly, one by one, the others began to scream and cry. Nali closed her eyes, shaking her head with a hand cupped over her mouth in utter disbelief. Taya and Liz hugged each other, tears streaming down their faces. Ana stood lifeless, her eyes cast to the floor, unblinking.

 _"Everyone! Everyone please calm down! Listen to me!"_ Alia raised her hands up desperately trying to calm her panicking sisters. _"It's not what you think, I promise! It's not all bad!"_

Slowly they began to calm back down, sniffling and rubbing their watery eyes, only half listening to Alia as she spoke.

 _"I know Saphira made it sound bad, but she wasn't with him as long as I was. She didn't see what he's really like."_

They perked their heads at her curiously.

" _I know he's a Sith. And yes, he has horrifying powers I can't even begin to comprehend. But he's not a Monster. He's patient, he's intelligent, he's...I mean...he can be…"_

 _"Can be what?"_

 _"Kind…"_ A blush creeped over Alia's cheek.

 _"Why are you defending him?"_ Saphira growled. _"Have you forgotten he's the entire reason we're in this mess? He had the power to free us all but he chose instead was to tighten our leashes."_

 _"I wasn't trying to defend him! I'm just saying, it doesn't have to be all bad. Our lives could be better if we…"_

 _"Better?! Better for who?! For us or for…."_ Saphira stopped. Her eyes went wide as a sudden realization washed over her. _"Or for **you?"**_

 _"What are you saying Sister?_ " Liz asked.

 _"Don't you get it? She's the new favorite now. That's why she keeps defending him. She doesn't care about us. She just wants us to stay quiet so we don't upset her Master!"_

 _"It's not like that!"_ Alia began to panic.

 _"Just admit it! You're his new personal toy aren't you? He dresses you up in fancy clothes and takes you away to his private quarters for a night, I bet you've got all sorts of fancy dresses and jewelry waiting for you back with him, don't you?"_

 _"You don't know what you're talking about! He didn't give me any gifts. He just fed me and shared his bed."_

 _"You **slept** with him?!"_ Taya asked in disgust.

 _"What? No **NO!** You've got it all wrong! We didn't...I mean, I wasn't…"_

 _"Look at her. She can barely keep her story straight. She's been feeding us bantha poodoo this whole time."_

 _"You lying Schutta!"_ Alia screamed at Saphira, her face turning blue from the exertion. _"Don't listen to her! It's nothing like that I swear!"_

 _"She's right…"_ Liz stared at Alia. Her mouth ajar. _"I didn't want to believe it but...she's right."_ Her body began to quiver in rage. _"You...you miserable **BITCH!** "_

 _"Wha…."_ That caught Alia off guard. She had never seen Liz act like this before. _"Liz...tell me you don't believe her."_

 _"I can't believe I trusted you! We looked out for you! Took care of you when no one else would, and this is how you thank us? By selling us up the blasted creek?!"_

 _"Taya! Taya please talk some sense into her!"_ Alia pleaded.

 _"Why sister?"_ Tears streamed down her cheeks. _"Why would you do this to us? We were your friends. Your family! We trusted you!"_

 _"You sold us out!"_

 _"Traitor!"_

 _"You're just as rotten as Saphira was!"_

They began to turn on her, their despair turned to rage. And it was all directed at her. She quickly ran to her best friend, who had remained silently staring at the floor throughout the entire ordeal.

 _"Ana! Ana listen to me. Saphira's trying to turn them against me. You have to tell them, you have to tell them I'm not lying. They'll believe you."_ She shook her waist, desperately trying to rile her friend out of her catatonic state.

 _"Why are you wearing that uniform?"_ She asked, her voice weak.

 _"Wh...what do you mean?"_

 _"Answer the question, Alia."_ Ana raised her head, her eyes were the same as the others. _"Why are you wearing that uniform?"_

"Ana...it's me...it's your Alia. You can't...seriously say you believe any of this, right?"

 _"I've seen that uniform so many times, on so many men. All of whom did terrible things to me; to all of us. So tell me...why in the hell are you wearing a Sith Officers Uniform?!"_

 _"It's not an Officers Uniform! It's just for…"_

 _"Are you a sith now? Should I be on my knees with my thighs open in front of you?"_ Liz spat venomously.

 _"Just shut up and listen to me! It's not like that! I'm not an Officer I'm just his assistant!"_

 _"You hear that? She's an **assistant.** "_

 _"So while we're scrubbing floors and polishing armor she gets to relax at a desk all day I bet."_ One of the girls spat at her.

 _"How long have you been planning this? When did you decide to stab us in the back sister?"_

The girls began hurling insults at her, yelling obscenities, and spitting in her direction. They had all turned. Every single one of them, save for Pix and Mother Nali, who were both too out of it to do anything. There was nothing she could do...Saphira had poisoned their minds and wormed her way back into the group. Now _**she**_ was the enemy.

The verbal abuse stopped, and the entire room was suddenly shaken awake by a massive tremor that rocked the entire hangar. The girls squealed in unison as they were knocked off their feet.

 _"Is everyone okay?"_ Taya sat back up.

 _"What the hell was that?"_ Liz asked.

A second massive tremor, even larger than the first, rocked them off their feet once more.

 _"What's going on? Did we hit something?"_

 _"No…"_ Alia answered. _"I know what this is...I've felt it before. It's blaster fire. The ships under attack!"_

* * *

Bad enough that the corridors were so small. Bad enough that the ground beneath her would shake constantly with each round that hit the Dreadnaughts shields. Bad enough that infernal siren made it impossible to hear what was going on around her. But Alia could have handled all of it if she had still had her friends. And at that moment she didn't. She was supposed to go to the bridge according to the soldier who was sent for her, but the last thing she wanted to do was leave. She had to fix the damage that her poisonous sister had done, she had to make them believe her. But before she had the chance, the soldiers took them away to be processed. So many thoughts were racing through her head at once, so despite having been given clear directions on where to go and how to get there; Alia, again, found herself horribly lost.

Another giant tremor knocked her into a metal guard rail, bruising her shoulder in the process. She swore under her breath.

 _Dammit! I hate this!_

 _"Move!"_

A soldier dressed in full gear knocked her aside, sprinting down the corridor. She banged her head against the railing as she fell, clutching the wounded area, groaning in pain. The corridor swirled around her in a daze. For a moment, she simply laid there, too out of it to keep going.

A firm hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her back onto her feet.

 _"Rise and shine Kid! Now isn't the best time to be napping."_

 _"Raina?"_ The ship was shaken by more blaster fire. _"What's going on? Why are we being attacked?"_

 _"Malak dropped the ball. The intel he gave us was way off. The Republic is mounting a much stronger defense than we anticipated."_

Another violent blast nearly knocked Alia off her feet again. This time, however, she had the presence of mind to grab the railing.

 _"We need to get to the bridge!"_

 _"That's where I've been trying to get to!"_ She shouted over the alarm.

 _"How the hell did you end up down here then? You're in engineering right now."_

 _Of course I am…._

Another blast.

 _"Come on! I'll get you to the bridge."_ She motioned for Alia to follow her.

 _"What are we gonna do? Will we have to retreat?"_ She asked, doing her best to keep up with Raina's pace.

 _"HA! Revan hasn't run from a battle in his life! He's not about to start now."_

 _"But what if…"_

 _"Don't worry about it. We've been in way tougher spots than this, before."_ Raina shot her a sly grin. _"Trust me, the Republic won't know what hit them."_

Raina lead Alia down the maze of corridors until they finally reached the elevator to take them up to the Bridge. As the automatic doors opened the two raced down the ramp to the observation platform where the Dark Lord and Grand Moff Taiget were overseeing the battle in front of him.

 _"Two Valor Class cruisers have just moved into range Sir!"_

 _"Torpedoes incoming, brace!"_

An alarm sounded, the entire bridge braced for impact, all save for Revan, who seemed barely affected by the thrashing of the massive hull.

 _"Report!"_ Taiget yelled over the chaos.

 _"Jamming shields are holding at 40% Sir. We won't be able to take another hit like that without sustaining hull damage."_

 _"Have two Interdictors from Alpha Fleet concentrate their fire on the right cruiser."_ Revan commanded. _"Frigate squadrons Delta and Epsilon shall form a defensive perimeter around the Titan and pick off any Hammerheads that may try to flank our thrusters."_

 _"That still leaves the other Cruiser Sir!"_ Taiget remarked.

 _"I've already taken care of it."_ He calmly replied.

 _"Message coming in from Captain Brom Sir!"_

 _"Patch him through!"_ Taiget ordered.

A hologram of Captain Brom appeared in front of them.

 _"This is Captain Brom reporting from the belly of the beast Sire. We've successfully disable their targeting systems and are moving into position around the fuel intake valves."_

 _"Have your men set the charges five meters across. Look for the flashing panels. Those will be the weakest points."_

 _"Understood my Lord. Just let my men know when you're ready for the fireworks."_ He gave a cocky grin before the hologram disappeared.

 _"With their targeting systems down we shouldn't have to worry about torpedoes for awhile."_

 _"Sir! New targets appearing on short range sensors. Enemy fighters heading our way."_

 _"Blast it! And here I thought we would get a break."_

 _"You continue to underestimate our enemies resolve Taiget. A fatal mistake that could prove to be your undoing. Worry not however, for as always, I have anticipated this."_

Another hologram appeared in front of them. A young woman with short, curly, blonde hair.

 _"Captain Seida Vespur at your command my Lord. The 63rd Imperial Spaceborn is ready to deploy on your orders."_ She gave Revan a sharp salute.

 _"Scramble all fighters. I want defensive positions around points A, B, and E. Wasp formations only. Don't clump up."_

 _"Understood my Lord. Anything further?"_

 _"Their primary targets will be our short range communications and weapons systems. Watch for clusters of bombers with light escorts."_

 _"Understood Sir! Vespur out."_

The hologram faded once more.

 _"Move us into firing range, Taiget. I want saturation attacks on that second cruiser."_

 _"Understood my Lord!"_

As the battle dragged on, Alia eventually began to get the hang of timing when to brace herself for another impact from a long range blaster round. There was always a shrill siren about four seconds before impact, and a man shouting **_BRACE!_** at the top of his lungs. At first she was worried the ship would be damaged, and that her sister's might get hurt. But after awhile, she began to relax. Despite the Republic's best efforts, it was clear that Revan had the upper hand. It was as if he knew what moves the enemy was going to make before even they did. He was always one step ahead of them, calculating every possibility, predicting the enemies attack strategies, and immediately devising a counter maneuver. Alia couldn't help but feel kind of bad for the Republic forces. They never stood a chance.

 _"Weapons systems engaged! Forward batterys online."_

 _"Fire at will."_

 _"Yes, my Lord. Engaging."_

The primary weapons of the massive Battlecruiser hummed to life, moving into position. Alia was treated to the sight of a dazzling display of neon green as the massive cannons unleashed volleys of fire on the cruiser in front of them. Two Interdictor class cruisers provided supporting fire to the Titan, enveloping the enemy ship in a barrage of molten plasma.

 _"Energy readings decreasing my Lord. Their hyperdrive is about to go critical."_

 _"Cease fire. Let our cruisers achieve a minimum safe distance from the blast."_

 _"Sir! We're detecting small unarmed vessels taking off from the Right Cruiser. It would appear they're trying to evacuate."_

 _"Disregard. They won't be able to run forever."_

Shortly after the firing stopped, the two cruisers that had supported the titan slowly began to back off. From the observation deck Alia could just barely make out a few small flares of white hot explosions that lasted for only a few brief moments before being immediately extinguished in the vacuum of space. The explosions began to pick up in frequency and intensity. Before long the entire ship erupted into a single brilliant ball of white light that quickly faded into nothing. The cruiser was now little more than debris floating harmlessly in the vacuum of space.

 _"One down, one to go."_ Raina commented. _"I just hope that Brom's men managed to get those charges placed."_

No sooner had she spoken than Brom appeared once more on the Bridge Intercom.

 _"Brom here, we've successfully planted the charges and evacuated to a minimum safe distance. Just give the word my Lord."_

 _"Do it."_ Revan commanded.

 _"Yes Sir! You may wanna cover your ears."_

He removed a remote detonator from his belt and pressed down on the trigger with his thumb...a few moments passed and nothing happened. He tried pressing it again, still nothing happened. The more he pressed it the more frustrated he got, eventually resorting to banging it against the side of the dropships hull. Raina rolled her eyes at the spectacle.

 _"Is there a problem Brom?"_ Revan asked, somewhat perturbed by this development.

 _"Bloody hell I don't know! It's almost as if...oh **SONOFA!** One of the charges misfired! They didn't go off!"_

 _"Oh, wonderful job Brom! I can really see your men had their heads on straight for this one. I **knew** I should have come with you!"_

 _"Forget it Raina. We need a secondary explosive solution or our cruisers will be sitting ducks."_ Taiget commanded.

 _"There's no other way in! They've already sealed their hulls!"_

 _"There!"_ Alia shouted, pointing at the rear of the ship.

Both Taiget and Raina gawked at her sudden outburst.

 _"What is it? Speak up girl!"_

 _"That's a Valor class Cruiser right? So then the auxiliary fuel port should be there. If you hit it with a large enough blast, it should cause a chain reaction which will set off the charges."_

They stared at her in complete disbelief.

 _"What are you on about? This isn't the time for…"_

 _"It'll work."_ Revan interrupted.

 _"Sire?"_

 _"It'll work. If we fire a cataclysm torpedo it should do the trick. Use manual targeting. The killbox is minus thirty-two degrees west, five degrees south. Aim for the spot directly under the fourth ion thruster."_ He commanded.

 _"As...as you command my Lord. Gunner, target as ordered. Minus thirty-two degrees west, five degrees south. Tube nine, cataclysm payload."_

 _"Understood Sir! Gun ready!"_

 ** _"FIRE!"_**

A single white bolt launched from the ship, streaking through space towards the vital spot on the enemy cruiser. The torpedo flew straight and true, hitting its mark dead on.

 _"Negative effective Sir."_

Alia's heart sunk, she thought for sure that would work.

 _"Hold up, detecting small explosive signatures throughout the ship."_

 _"Energy levels are decreasing. Their hyperdrive is going critical."_

 _"By the force, that actually worked!"_ Raina marveled.

"No lifepod signatures this time, Sir."

 _"Ha! The scum don't even know their ship is dead!"_ Taiget chuckled.

The entire bridge was treated to a second massive ball of white light enveloping where the cruiser used to be before fading into dark nothing. Bits of scrap floating harmlessly in the vacuum of space were all that remained. Alia stood wide eyed at what she had just done.

 _"Look girl. Do you see?_ " Revan pointed to the spot where the cruiser was."

 _"Master?"_ She tilted her head at him.

 _"See what your ingenuity has wrought. Tell me...did you feel them?"_

 _"Feel what Master?"_ She asked shakily.

 _"There were over three thousand souls aboard that vessel. They've all been silenced, thanks to you."_

She gulped unthinkingly.

 _"Nice call kid. How's it feel to blow up a ship?"_ Raina grinned at her, patting her on the back.

 _"I...I mean I...did I really just do that?"_ She wondered out loud.

 _"Sir! Captain Vespur reports the enemy fighters are in full retreat."_

 _"With their Cruiser destroyed they've got nowhere to run. Tell Vespa to pick up pursuit. Wipe them all out."_

 _"Understood my Lord!"_

 _"Taiget, the Bridge is yours. Regroup with Malak's fleet and push the enemy back. I'll be in my personal quarters."_

 _"Understood Sir!"_ He gave the Dark Lord a crisp salute and then turned back towards the viewing window. _"All units, Crane Formation, let's break through their center ranks!"_

 _"Alia, you're with me."_ Revan commanded.

 _"Yes Master!"_ S

he briskly followed behind him, an unfamiliar bounce in her step as she walked towards the direction of the elevator that would take them back to his private chambers, grinning like an idiot the whole way there. For a moment, Alia had forgotten all about the trouble with Saphira and her sisters. What she had just witnessed was spectacular. An amazing display of two massive fleets, lighting up the darkness of space in a brilliant, deadly light show. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, Mother Nali's stories truly could not do it justice. What's more, she had just blown up a cruiser by pointing out a single flaw. She'd never felt this before. This rush of adrenaline, the euphoric feeling of watching an enemy ship light up the darkness of space. Sure, she felt guilty. There were over three thousand people on that ship. But it was those same people who abandoned her to Slavery so many years ago, so she found herself surprisingly apathetic towards their demise. One thing was certain though, she wanted to see more.


	8. Chapter 8

" _The Dark Side offers power beyond comparison. This power is an absolute. A given. Incomparable by any other force in the Galaxy. It is not enough simply to desire it. You must hold it above all else. Covet it. Obsesses over it. Pour your very being into unlocking its mysteries. Love, honor, piety, there is no place for these concepts in the heart of a Sith. Power at any costs must be your sole objective. Remember that honor is a useless concept to our kind. Glory serves no purpose to the dead."'_

Alia placed the encryption tool down. Inspecting her work. After a moment, she smiled, satisfied with the quality of the Holocron.

" _How's it look?"_ He asked without even glancing at the finished product.

" _All things considered, it couldn't have turned out better."_ She admitted with no small amount of pride.

" _Good. I was worried we wouldn't be able to include that much information without overloading the system. That new design of yours seems to be working fairly well."_

She smiled. He didn't say it out loud but she knew he was impressed.

" _That'll be all for tonight. Get some rest."_ He commanded, turning towards the direction of his meditation room.

" _Master, may I ask you a question?"_

He turned back towards her, his glowing red eyes fixed on where she sat.

" _You may."_

" _What is the force?"_

He gave her a light hearted chuckle.

" _Well that depends. Do you want the truth or the myth?"_

She canted her head.

" _You mean they're not the same thing?"_

" _They seldom are."_

" _Okay...well, I'd like myth first then."_ She smiled sweetly at him.

He seemed reluctant at first. But after a moment's hesitation Revan turned around, rejoining her at the table in the trophy room.

" _According to the Jedi, the force is a cosmic presence that binds all life in the Galaxy together. A unifying field of energy that works along a predetermined path. In other words, they believe that through the force all events are fixed. It is for this reason they are often blind to what is happening directly in front of them. They become fixated on fulfilling 'grand destinies' while completely ignoring the world around them. We need only look at their pitiful reaction to the threat of the Mandalorians to fully understand this asinine philosophy. They allow worlds to burn around them, while they sit blindly staring hundreds of years into a future that may never come to be."_

" _Then what is the truth?"_ She asked, listening intently.

" _The truth is, we have no idea what it is or where it comes from. It's an energy field that binds to specific organic structures in our cells which, through intense training and focus, one can learn to manipulate and affect the environment around them. That's the true depth of our knowledge."_

" _Oh…"_ Alia frowned.

He chuckled.

" _You seem disappointed by my answer."_

" _It's just, Mother Nali always made it sound so much more...miraculous than that."_

There was a brief silence for a moment.

" _Come. There's something I want to show you."_

He stood and motioned for her to follow him. She quickly sprang to her feet, briskly walking behind him as they made their way upstairs to his personal study. Once there, Revan pressed a button on the wall causing the holobook case to split in two and slide to the far corners of the room. A small work bench slid out from behind the wall where the bookcase once was. Alia watched on in amazement.

" _This is my personal lab station. In what little spare time I have, I conduct biochemical research into understanding the physical and chemical interplay between the force and our own cells."_

" _That's...that's incredible Master."_

" _Come here, I want to show you something."_ He beckoned her to the station.

She gingerly approached, carefully observing from the side while he worked. Revan produced two small vials from a receptacle in one of the corners of the station. One contained a dark red liquid Alia instantly recognized as blood, the other was a bright pink liquid she couldn't identify.

" _This is donor blood from a Jedi POW, and this pink vial is extricated mitochondria from the jedi's cells."_

" _You mean the powerhouse of the cell. It's the organic structure that creates energy and allows the cell to undergo cellular respiration."_

" _Very good. The mitochondria turns chemical energy into kinetic energy, allowing our bodies to function. The Jedi have their own word for this particular structure, but I despise it."_

He took a sample from the pink vial and placed it on a glass slide which he connected to a holographic electron microscope on the bench. The screen in front of them displayed a high definition view of the small capsule structures.

" _All complex organic life possess this one structure. It is the single genetic trait that is universal among advanced life-forms. Twileks, Wookies, Bith, and of course Humans. We all possess Mitochondria."_

" _And it's because of the Mitochondria that complex life exists at all."_ Alia added.

Revan raised a brow at her.

" _You've been studying my holobooks."_

She nodded.

" _Thank you for giving me access to your private collection Master. I've learned much over the past few weeks."_

He gave her a wry grin.

" _So it would seem. But what if I told you that this tiny organic structure was once its own cell."_

" _Wait, what?"_ She gave him a confused look.

" _Billions of years ago, when life was little more than unicellular microorganisms floating in a pool of nutrient rich ocean water, these tiny cells formed a symbiotic relationship with ancient eukaryotic cells."_

" _I had no idea."_

" _I want you to do something for me. Place your hand over the glass slide with your palm facing towards it."_

" _Oh...okay."_

She gently did as instructed, extending her forearm with her palm facing downward.

 _Wait….what is he..._

Revan gently overlapped his hand with hers, interlocking their fingers together. A deep blush crept over Alia's cheeks. His hand was surprisingly warm, considering how pale it was. Her breath stopped. She kept her eyes forward, not daring to turn toward him.

" _The force exists in all living things to some degree. Even you, little Alia. I can channel this energy and direct it like a dam manipulating the flow of a creek."_

The sensation running through her hand and up her arm was indescribable. It was like he was reaching through her skin, passed the muscle, tendons, and bone and touching her very spirit.

" _I know you're nervous, but try to relax. The process is painless."_

" _How did you know? Did you sense it through the force in my arm?"_

" _No, your hand is trembling."_ He answered frankly.

" _Oh…"_ Her face turned even redder.

" _Now watch the screen."_ He instructed, pointing toward the monitor.

One by one the small capsules began to light up like ornaments.

" _Am I doing that?"_ She asked, unbelievingly.

He nodded.

" _The force is working through you, to power these tiny structures. Now watch what happens when we reintroduce the mitochondria to the donor cells."_

Revan placed a drop of blood from the vial onto the glass slide. From the screen Alia witnessed as the mitochondria reintroduced themselves into the host cells.

" _They're joining together."_ Alia marveled.

" _These bonds created by the force are the foundation of all life in the galaxy. From the tiniest cell to the largest mammals the force acts through them, but it does not bind the galaxy together as one, as the Jedi claim. The force is not a predetermined channel of energies, guiding us through our lives like transporters on a set track. No, the force is alive. It's a living, breathing entity that exists just barely beyond our physical comprehension. It forms that same symbiotic bond as a cell and its mitochondria. Bringing organic life together, giving it purpose, making us what we are."_

" _Can these bonds form with any living being? Even those that are not symbiotic?"_ She asked shakily.

" _Of course. Through the force, anything is conceivably possible."_

She didn't respond.

" _So you see, just because something can be explained, or doesn't fit into some grand vision, doesn't make it any less miraculous."_

At that moment, Alia realized she was no longer looking at the screen. Her gaze was completely fixed on _**him.**_ His eyes used to scare her. That terrible, dark red. It made her think of a hungry predator about to devour its prey. But now...they seemed different. Less that of a wild animal, and more of a burning fire. There was passion in those eyes, fueled by a sense of self purpose that was incredible to behold. The more time she spent with Revan, the more she found herself inadvertently admiring him. Not just as a legend, but as a man as well.

" _Apologetic Interruption: Master, I'm sorry for intruding but you have a transmission coming in from your Apprentice."_

HK's sudden presence snapped Alia out of her trance, she quickly pulled her arm away and turned her head, hiding her scarlet face.

" _Thank you HK. I'll take it downstairs."_

Revan left the study, leaving Alia a flustered mess by the lab station.

" _Observation: I am detecting an elevated heart rate as well as abnormal pupil dilation in both of your ocular receptacles. Are you malfunctioning?"_

" _It's nothing, I'm fine!"_ She blurted out before quickly excusing herself and descending the stairs.

" _Indifferent Response: If you say so, female."_

She quickly went to rejoin Revan, fanning her face to reduce the redness. He had already brought Malak's hologram up on the monitor in the main room and was speaking with him about the next stage of the campaign.

" _We've managed to break up the Republic formations, and force them into full retreat. We've officially pushed them out of the Sector. Dromas is now ours for the taking."_ Malak reported.

" _Have our stealth squadrons check for possible counterforces. I'm not leaving anything up to chance."_

" _Understood Master. One more thing, during their retreat one of their Hammerhead's hyperdrive malfunctioned. They're currently sending an automated distress signal, I think the weaklings are trying to surrender."_

" _Did you sense any powerful force signatures on board?"_

" _No, nothing unusual."_

" _And I assume your long range torpedoes are still operational?"_

" _They are…"_

" _Then I don't see why you're bothering me with these trivialities. You have your standing orders already."_

An evil smirk crossed Malak's lips.

" _Yes Master. Understood."_

The transmission cut.

The coldness in Revan's voice sent a chill up Alia's spine. Her flushed, pink skin instantly paled. For all the good qualities he possessed she sometimes forgot he was still The Dark Lord of the Sith.

" _We're done here. Get some rest. I'll have more work for you in the morning."_

" _Yes Master."_

He left, heading towards the direction of his meditation room. It had been over two weeks since Alia first came aboard Revan's flagship, The Titan. In that time she had developed a sense of trust and comfort with her new Master. But she still couldn't shake off that nagging voice in the back of her head that would constantly remind her who exactly he was. It was perplexing, almost frustratingly so, how impossible he was to understand. How could someone be so gentle and patient one moment and so vicious and callous the next? Did he really hate the Jedi and the Republic that much? Or was there some other reasoning behind his brutality? Whatever the truth was she'd probably never know, and that was just something she would have to accept for the time being.

* * *

" _Ugghh. It's so tacky! I can't bare to look directly at it."_

Taiget all but wretched at the half naked twilek painting the men were removing from the wall of the Slaver King's ship.

" _Should I add it to the incinerator pile?"_ Alia asked, tallying up the total credit count in her datapad. _"It seems a waste to me. I'm sure_ _ **someone**_ _would pay for it."_

" _For now, let's just have it placed in the 'to be decided later' pile."_ He replied.

" _Yes Sir, Grand Moff."_

" _Just Taiget will be fine my dear. You don't answer to me, and I know that title is a mouthful."_

She gave him a friendly smile.

" _In any case, we should get back to inventorying. We want to get as much as we can for this 'art' as humanly possible."_

" _Why go to all this trouble in the first place? I've been crunching the numbers and I estimate we will barely make 3.2 million off of this stuff. A single AR-27 Sith Fighter alone is worth at least…."_

" _We don't worry about ship expenses in the Empire."_ Taiget explained. _"All this will be going towards outfitting a new unit of troops."_

Come to think of it, Alia had never once seen anything in the Dark Lord's budgeting that in any way resembled Ships and Fighter production fees. All of his assets that he acquired through his campaigns were immediately funneled into either weapons research and development or recruitment and outfitting for new battalions.

 _The Titan alone is worth the price of an entire fleet of heavy cruisers. If he isn't paying anyone then where the hell is he getting all these ships from?_

The Math just didn't add up. Alia was certain he had access to special resources of some kind he wasn't telling anyone about. It's the only way he could have produced a fleet of ships this large so quickly.

" _So...Taiget. I've been curious. What made you decide to join the Sith? I saw in your service record you used to be a pretty high ranking officer in the Republic. A Vice Admiral with multiple accommodations and service awards. What made you change sides?"_

" _Hmph. It's quite simple really."_ He replied in his typical, imperturbable manner. _"I joined in order to remove myself from a broken system. Revan is the future of the Galaxy. Surely you must know this by now."_

" _Even so...it's just hard to believe you would turn against your own…"_

" _Do you know why, my dear, I possessed such a high ranking position within the Republic Military?"_

She gave him a curious look.

" _Why exactly?"_

" _I was serving as a left-tenant under Admiral Kahoku of the 3rd Republic Fleet during the Great Sith War. I quickly climbed through the ranks as an officer and was rapidly promoted by my superiors. But it had nothing to do with me being the most experienced, or even the best candidate for the positions. No, it was only by pure luck that I happened to possess both of those qualities. The_ _ **true**_ _reason I was given that position was because of who my father was."_

" _Well...who was your Father?"_

" _Supreme Chancellor Malaiven Taiget. The man who held office before that buffoon Dravius got his meaty paws on it. It was thanks to him that I received so many accommodations and outstanding performance evaluations."_

" _I see...you must be really proud."_

" _I wasn't trying to boast my dear. I was trying to point out the Republic's fundamental weakness that makes it such a broken system."_

" _And that is?"_ She asked curiously.

" _Nepotism."_ He confirmed. _"The Republic is run on blatant, rampant, nepotism. You don't have to be a military genius to become a General or an Admiral in the Republic Army. No, it's all about knowing the right people at the right time. Something that was made perfectly clear to me, when my father was voted out of office and replaced by the current Supreme Chancelor. Suddenly my promotions stopped, despite having accumulated a prestigious record with several noteworthy fleet victories by then. No...instead the position I was promised, was given to a younger 'more supportive' young man by the name of Saul Karath."_

Alia frowned. He sounded incredibly bitter when he spoke.

" _Democracy is a fool's game, my dear. One that only the Rich and Powerful can afford to play. But Revan doesn't function that way. He will discern what is the most efficient and practical way of solving a problem and then he will do it. He doesn't play favorites, he only rewards genuine results, and if lesser minds complain then he forces them into silence._ _ **That**_ _is the mark of a true leader. One who can inspire as well as intimidate as need be. Under Revan's rule, there shall be no Bureaucracy. No Stock Holders. No powerful special interest groups lobbying for whatever figurehead they want to place on that meaningless chair next. Revan's vision of the future is far greater than anything the Republic could possibly hope to achieve. That is why I abandoned them."_

" _I see…"_

Alia pondered his words for a moment before quietly returning to her datapad.

 _Three tapestries, medium scale, need appraisal. Four paintings, possible auction. 800,000 credits worth of spirits….is this really where the money made selling my sister's away went to?_

Alia gripped her datapad. Anger building in the back of her mind. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. There was no point in getting worked up over it now. The hutt slug was dead, and he was never coming back. She had to keep reminding herself of that.

At that moment, two men carrying a statue accidently knocked her in the back of the head.

" _ **OW!**_ _Watch where your...oh."_

The two men carrying the statue was actually two women, dressed in white jumpsuits. Alia immediately recognized them as two of her sisters. They glared at her for a moment, saying nothing.

" _Umm...hi."_ She offered meekly.

They turned their noses up at her before continuing down the ramp with the bulky statue. Alia hung her head, sadness returning to her heart.

" _I see your friends still haven't quite forgiven you yet."_ Taiget commented.

" _I just don't understand why they were all so quick to turn on me…"_

" _Take my advice. You're better off without them. They're of no use to you anymore, and as it stands now they will simply hinder your progress. You're the personal secretary of the Dark Lord, you have a bright future ahead of you. Lesser minds such as theirs will only prove to get in your way."_

Alia shot him a nasty look. He raised his hands up indignantly.

" _Fine. Forget I said anything. We still have a lot to do anyway. We need to head over to the spirits cabinet and…"_

" _Waaayyy ahead of you old man."_

A familiar voice sent a feeling of dread down Alia's spine. Brom and his men appeared from the far door exiting the lounge. His men were hollering and chanting in a brash, obtuse manner while carrying armfuls of expensive drinks in their hands. They all looked half drunk and reeked of whisky.

" _Captain Brom...I see you and your men have already helped yourselves to the liquor cabinet, despite me stating multiple times we needed to take inventory first. Have you no sense of personal responsibility?"_ Taiget lectured.

Brom and his men exchanged confused looks with one another before bursting into laughter. Alia hated when they did that.

" _Well old man, I guess I owe you an apology. See, after my boys and I blew that Republic ship to hell we just figured we'd earned a bit of down time; help ourselves to some nice booze from that slaver's stash. But clearly I was wrong. Tell ya what. How about if Jace here gives you an oral report of everything he had? Well? Go ahead son. Deliver our report to the good Moff."_

Jace let loose a large, horrendously loud belch that lasted for nearly ten seconds. Alia's stomach flipped.

" _How was that Captain? I'd say that was at least two, maybe three bottles worth of inventory right there."_

" _Whatever. Give me ten minutes and another bottle and I'll top that."_ Jax remarked.

" _Classy…"_ Taiget said in disgust. _"You may answer to no one but the Dark Lord, but I will not excuse your men acting like a drunken rabble. You're soldiers in the New Sith Empire. I expect you to behave as such."_

The way Taiget chastised Brom was reminiscent of a disappointed father scolding his son.

" _Like you said, I don't answer to you old man. In case you've forgotten, I'm Mandalorian. My code cares little for your frilly disciplines or etiquette."_ Brom challenged.

" _You don't scare me boy. I was commanding armies since before you were even a glint in your father's eye. I'm not intimidated by thugs. I thought you would have learned that after all this time."_

There was a hint of respect the two men shared with each other buried beneath the tension created by their constant head butting. Alia couldn't help but giggle at Taiget. Despite Brom being nearly twice his size, the old veteran was as calm and collected as always. That unflappable manner of his always tickled her for some reason.

" _Ah piss on it. I've had enough of this. Boys, we're getting out of hear. We've got a bar to restock. If you see Raina, tell her I said she should have gotten here sooner if she wanted the good stuff, old man."_

Brom and his men left the ship, returning to the Hangar. Jace and Jax were muttering something about hoping to run into that _fit blonde bird_ before they returned _._ Taiget shook his head giving a weary sigh.

" _Honestly…"_

The rest of the inventory process went off without any further interruptions. Raina stopped by to help herself to more of the liquor much to the annoyance of the Grand Moff. It was strange seeing the ship this way. Stripped of all it's ill gotten luxuries. Though it was incredibly cathartic watching all of the Slaver King's personal possessions being tossed into a pile to be marked down and summed. When all was said and done and Alia marked up the final Tally, the Empire had successfully managed to extract a haul of 8.7 million credits, including the price for selling the ship. Not bad for a cargo freighter.

As Alia left the ship she turned around giving the hull one last look. From the outside looking in, it seemed even smaller. Tomorrow, that ship would be gone, and out of her life forever. She began making her way back to the bridge. After several more miserable misdirections that ended in her getting lost Alia had finally begun to learn the layout of the ship. Within two weeks time she was competent enough to navigate the labyrinth of corridors without an escort.

She was eager to get back to the Dark Lord and surprise him with the haul they had made, when a disturbing sight caught her eye down the end of one of the long corridors leading to the barracks. There, surrounded by three soldiers in chrome armor was a familiar looking red head and twilek with green skin.

 _Dammit, not again!_

Alia quickly rushed towards them.

" _Come on baby_ , _why don't you and you and that cute redhead come hang out with us for awhile?"_

" _Please Sir, we're just trying to get back to the servants quarters. We've been cleaning all day."_ Taya begged.

" _Aww come on now. No need to be shy."_

" _Yeah. What we've got in mind is much more fun."_ Another soldier added.

Liz was grabbed by the waist by one of the men, she squirmed and writhed to get free.

" _Hands off creep! I'm not interested!"_ She yelled, trying to wriggle free of his grasp

" _Hey quit yelling!"_ He wrestled with the feisty redhead, pinning her against a wall.

" _Don't touch her!"_

Taya tried to break the man off her but was knocked back by his powerful forearm. The other two men grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall as well.

" _Either of you make a seen and you're dead. You understand me?"_ One of the men threatened.

" _Hey chrome heads! Get your damn hands off my friends!"_ Alia shouted.

" _What the...who the hell are you?!"_ One of the men growled.

It was impossible to be certain with their helmets on, but Alia could tell they were immediately perturbed by her presence.

" _Look at her uniform. She must be from navigation."_

" _We don't answer to you! Just move along techie, before I have you court martialed."_

" _Yeah! You didn't see anything. You got it?"_

Liz and Taya didn't move an inch, doing their best to sink as far into the wall as they could. Alia crossed her arms, glaring murderously at the three men.

" _Really? You're gonna court martial Darth Revan's personal assistant? I would_ _ **love**_ _to see that happen."_ She countered.

" _Y...you're bluffing."_ One of the men retorted.

" _If you think so then go ahead and try it. Roll that dice and see how it goes for you."_ She threatened.

The men exchanged unreadable glances with one another before finally relenting.

" _Don't think we're finished with you two. We'll be back."_ One of them growled.

The moment they were gone Alia rushed over to where her sister's were and began checking them for injuries.

" _Are you two okay? They didn't do anything to you did they?"_ She asked, reaching out towards Liz to check her face for bruises.

Liz slapped Alia's hand away sharply and grabbed Taya.

" _Just stay away from us!"_ She sharply yelled, before running off with her sister.

Alia had had enough. She thought by now surely they would be over whatever it was that made them all so upset with her, but clearly this wasn't something she could simply wait out. She was getting answer one way or another.

* * *

Alia had never actually seen the Servant's Quarters before. Shortly after Revan became her new Master, he had a bedroom installed into his personal chambers for her to rest in. She still remembered how elated she felt when he first showed her her new room. It had been years since she had a bed of her own. Looking at the place where her sister's rested their heads, Alia suddenly felt incredibly guilty. It was clear she had much better accommodations than they did.

The small, cramped quarters were covered with rows upon rows of bunkbeds. The walls were lined with lockers containing white jumpsuits of various sizes. There didn't seem to be any organization to the beds, or assigned living. It was simply first come first serve. An automated food dispenser provided rations to the servants, and there was a refresher for water in a small bathroom in the corner. Not exactly ideal, but a step up from where they were.

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Umm, y...yes Ma'am?"_ One of the servants nervously answered.

She still wasn't used to that.

" _I'm looking for a group of girls. They were transferred here about two weeks ago?"_

" _Oh...yeah. The new girls. Yeah, they've been mostly keeping to themselves since they got here. Their galactic basic is pretty bad."_ He answered nervously. _"Last I heard they were in the east wing, something about a story night."_

She smiled. It made her feel good knowing Mother Nali was still watching out for them.

" _Thank you!"_ She answered politely.

He gave her a strange look, as if not quite understanding why she would thank him, before quickly rushing off. Looking around at the other servants in the room, Alia noticed something incredibly alarming. Barring one or two exceptions, they were all men. Suddenly, the constant harassment by the Dark Lord's soldiers began to make sense. There were regs against fraternization with the crew, but there were no rules against forcing yourself on a servant. With all these men on the ship, who probably haven't seen shore leave in months, all hopped up on stims and riled up from the constant fighting, it was only a matter of time before something seriously bad happened to one of her sisters. She knew if something wasn't done soon, one of them would inevitably get hurt.

Alia quickly made her way to the East Wing where she was greeted by the familiar site of her sister's huddled in a semi-circle around Mother Nali.

" _But despite being both outnumbered and outgunned, the Beast Riders of Onderon continued to fight for their planet, and with Nomi Sunrider joining their cause it would only be a matter of time before…"_

Nali's narrating came to a halt the moment she noticed Alia step into the room. The whole room went quiet, no one save for Mother Nali made eye contact with her.

" _It's good to see you little one."_

" _You too Mother Nali."_ Alia smiled, quickly walking over to her and wrapping her in a large hug.

" _My goodness, you've gotten stronger. What have you been eating my dear?"_ She teased.

Alia laughed. It was good to see that one thing hadn't changed at least. Still, from the arms of her beloved matriarch she could see one or two girls glaring at her coldly.

" _Are you staying for the story, little one? Tonight we are telling the tale of Nomi Sunrider and her rise to Grand Master of the Jedi Order, during the war with Freedon Nadd."_

" _I would love too! But...I mean...if my sister's don't…"_

" _We don't want her here!"_ A cold, sharp voice Alia didn't recognize at first, spoke up.

" _Now Liz, that's quite enough!"_ Mother Nali scolded. _"I honestly can't believe you girls. How long are you going to hold this pointless grudge against your poor sister? She's done nothing wrong."_

" _Really now?"_ A sickly sweet voice punctuated the air. _"Maybe our dear sister would like to defend herself, rather than hide behind_ _ **you**_ _like she always seems to do, old woman. She has a lot to answer for after all."_

" _Saphira's right! You have no idea how hard it's been for us sister! How many sets of dirty sweat stained armor have you had to polish these past two weeks?"_ Liz asked angrily.

" _How many bathrooms have you cleaned?"_ Another girl asked.

" _How many guards groped_ _ **you**_ _on the way back from chores?"_ A third added, just as bitterly.

" _You see sister? None of them want anything to do with you anymore. You're better off forgetting about us. We don't need you."_

Saphira was leaning against the wall, a smug grin plastered on her face. Alia was seeing red. She charged her, only for Liz to stand right in her path.

" _If you wanna get to her you have to get through me first!"_

" _You...you're actually defending her?"_ Alia asked incredulously. _"After everything I've done to protect you and Taya? You ungrateful schutta!"_

" _That's what you thought you were doing back there? Protecting us?"_ Liz clenched her fists, her face turning red. _"You really don't know do you? You don't know how bad it's been."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Go into the next room."_ Liz pointed to the door, tears suddenly streaming down her face. _"Go see how much good your_ _ **protection**_ _did us."_

A severe feeling of dread suddenly washed over Alia. She quickly scrambled over to the door and darted down the hallway to the room Liz was talking about. Inside was Ana and Pix hovering over a bed where the broken and battered body of young twilek girl rested.

" _Taya!"_

Alia quickly rushed over to the unconscious twilek.

" _By the force, what happened to her?!"_

" _She was attacked."_ Pix solemnly answered, tears in his eyes.

Ana said nothing. She didn't even look Alia in the eye, just continued to apply healing ointment to Taya's wounds.

" _Who did this to her?!"_

" _It was those men you ran off earlier."_

Liz had followed Alia down the hall. Saphira was right behind her, nonchalantly watching the entire spectacle.

" _Wait...seriously?!"_

Liz nodded, glaring hatefully at Alia.

" _They ganged up on us shortly after you left and beat the living hell out of her. They said if we didn't give them what they wanted next time it would be even worst."_

" _Liz I promise you, I will go straight to my Master and have all three of those men punished severely for…"_

" _You've done enough already!"_ Liz barked.

" _Wh...what do you mean?"_

" _If….if you get them punished, things will just get worst for us."_ Ana spoke up.

" _Ana…."_

" _She's right! You don't see it because you're too busy stuffing yourself near the Dark Lord's backside. But every time you rat on one of their men and get them in trouble, they take it out on us! They know they can't touch you, so we suffer for your interference!"_

" _I...I didn't know. I'm sorry, I was just trying to help."_ Alia began to tear up.

" _If you really wanna help us sister."_ Saphira chimed in. _"You'll leave us alone. Go back to Revan."_

" _But…"_

" _Just_ _ **GO**_ _Alia! We don't want you here anymore!"_ Liz snapped, pointing to the door.

" _Ana...Ana please, just talk to me…"_ Alia desperately begged.

" _Please Alia…"_ Ana trembled, not daring to turn around. _"Please….just go."_ Her voice caught in her throat.

Alia stared disbelievingly at her. Her bottom lip began to tremble, followed by the rest of her body. Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want to leave, she missed them, she didn't understand why they suddenly hated her so much. How could Saphira turn them all against her so easily? Even Ana….

Alia charged passed Liz and Saphira almost knocking them both down. She wanted to be as far away as possible before she began to cry. Saphira waved two little fingers at her as she ran away.

" _Ta ta sister. Don't forget to put a pillow down the next time he has you on your back."_


	9. Chapter 9

Alia had been crying for the past two hours. Thank the force HK was gone on a mission, otherwise he would have probably asked her why she was _leaking fluid_ at such a rapid rate. Or make some other backhanded comment. The violent sobbing had finally stopped, but the tears kept flowing, despite how exhausted she was.

Alia's life had been changed for the better, she was free of her collar, free of the Slaver King, and free to learn again. But that meant absolutely nothing if she couldn't help her friends, who wouldn't even look her in the eye anymore. Most painful of all however was Ana, the others she could live without if she had to...but not her.

The sound of the automatic door to Revan's personal chambers opening woke Alia from her depressed stupor. She quickly wiped the new tears away from her eyes and composed herself.

" _No encrypting session tonight. I'll be up in my study doing research, no disturbances. Understood?"_

" _Yes Master."_

Alia quickly helped Revan out of his cloak and mask. As she was about to turn to put his things away, he stopped her; placing his hand under her chin and tilting it to meet his gaze. Her glassy eyes met his as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek with the back of his free hand. She was completely entranced.

" _You missed one."_

His comment caused her to turn away in shame. She didn't like him seeing her like this.

" _I apologize, Master...I promise it won't happen again. It's just been a rough day."_

" _I take it then, that Taiget's advice to you fell on deaf ears?"_

" _I'm sorry...I'm not like you or him. I can't just abandon my friends because they're holding me back. I would…"_ she gulped _"I would rather I remained on their level than leave them behind."_

" _I see...how disappointing."_

His words stung her like a vibroblade in the arm.

" _Don't worry about your Sister. From what I understood from my latest report from Brom, one of his men got in a scuffle with those three Soldiers responsible for her wounds."_

She felt like she should have been surprised he knew all that, but at this point it was just sort of expected.

" _What happened to him?"_

" _Broken arms, fractured ribs, multiple internal lacerations, it was a mess."_

" _They did that to a commando?"_

" _No, you've got it backwards. The Commando did that to_ _ **them.**_ _"_

Alia was taken aback. One man did that to three soldiers?

" _I have research to attend to. The rest of the night is yours."_

" _Y...yes Master."_

He began climbing the stairs, turning back before he completely reached the study.

" _If you don't take Taiget's advice then at least listen to mine._

She canted her head at him curiously.

" _If you can't convince someone to listen to you, then you must_ _ **force them**_ _to listen to you."_

With that he ascended the stairs. Leaving Alia to ponder on his words.

 _Force them to listen? How am I supposed to do that?_

She wasn't sure how she was going to convince her sister's, but after hearing Revan describe what happened to the three soldiers, a neat little idea popped into her head.

* * *

She was nervous. She had every right to be. The last time she was down here she was very nearly assaulted by three men. Nevertheless, Alia once again found herself wandering the corridors of the Commando Wing of the Soldier's barracks.

 _For forces sake I don't want to be here._

Her heart was racing as she rounded the corner.

 _This is crazy! These men will eat me alive._

The voice in the back of her head kept trying to talk her out of this insane plan, but she ignored it. This was no longer just about her. She had to protect her sister's no matter what. Even if that meant swallowing her fears and talking to Captain Brom again.

 _They won't hurt you, not as long as they know who you are...that is unless you make them mad. No! Can't think about that, I just have to calm down. Breathe Alia. Breathe._

After searching the barracks for what felt like hours, Alia finally found the man she wanted to see. Captain Brom was standing in the corridor with Jace and Jax. The three of them were discussing plans for the next planetside raid on Dromas as Alia approached.

" _I'm just saying, if we were to ditch the backup rocket launchers we'd move a lot faster."_ Jace explained.

" _And I'm saying I can't believe you're seriously considering leaving one of our heavy hitters behind. If we run into any mobile anti-infantry platforms in the killzone we'd be sitting ducks."_ Jax countered.

" _Those launchers won't count for jack if we don't close that 200 meter gap before the mortars zero in on our position. Speed is key for this run, I'm telling you."_

" _Alright you two that's enough. We can discuss this further after the…"_

" _Umm...excuse me."_ Alia timidly interrupted.

All three of them immediately turned towards her. She suddenly froze like a taun taun in headlights. She seriously began to question her sanity for ever coming up with this idea.

" _Well well well. Look who we have here boys."_ Brom grinned maliciously at her.

She wanted to turn away, but she kept her composure and stood her ground.

" _Never thought I'd see you down here again, love. Come to take us up on that offer, after all?"_ Jace smirked wryly at her.

" _Errr, no…."_ She did her best not to sound completely repulsed by the idea.

" _Well what is it then? We're kind of in the middle of something important."_ Brom commented dismissively.

" _I heard what happened yesterday. One of your men beat up three soldiers?"_

" _For forces sake Jace, I thought I told you not to go spreading that around!"_ Jax complained.

" _Those punks needed a lesson in who their betters were. They shouldn't have gotten in my face like that."_ Jace shrugged.

" _Why are you here about that?"_ Brom asked.

" _Are all your commandos that strong?"_ She asked curiously.

" _Of course they are!"_ He sounded almost offended by the question. _"I trained these men personally. They're the best of the best."_

" _So...each of them received the same training as a Mandolarian would."_ She confirmed. _"In other words, there's no soldier on this ship stronger than they are?"_

" _Damn right!"_ Jax chimed in. _"The Imperial Commando's are the greatest military unit in the galaxy."_ He boasted.

" _We're the strongest men in the Dark Lord's army. Hands down."_ Jace added, thumping his chest.

This was good. As long as she kept stroking their egos it seemed she was free to talk about whatever she needed to.

" _I...I have a favor to ask of the strongest men in the Dark Lord's army."_

" _Oh,_ _ **this**_ _should be good."_ Brom commented in amusement.

" _I know you and your men aren't always away on missions. In your down time, I would really appreciate it if you would send some men to keep an eye on my sister's while they work. They need someone to guard them from the other soldiers, and you're the strongest on the ship."_

The three of them stared at her completely dumbfounded

" _You...you want us to guard servants while they work?"_

Alia nodded timidly.

" _Yes...please."_

Brom and his men exchanged unbelieving looks with one another, before bursting into a fit of thunderous laughter. Jace pounded the side of the corridor with his fist, laughing hysterically. Even Brom wasn't able to compose himself, keeling over in a laughing fit. The obtuse response instantly caused Alia's blood to boil. She was sick of this. She was sick of their disrespectful attitudes and their condescending tone towards her. She stomped her foot as hard as she could.

" _Listen! I'm serious! There's a chance they could get hurt if someone isn't watching their back! They serve the Empire just as you do, they deserve to at least know they can work safely!"_

" _Why don't you head back to your Master little pup."_ Brom waved her off. _"I'm sure he'll be curious to know why his favorite_ _ **bitch**_ _left the bedroom."_

That was it. That was officially it. With that one backhanded comment Alia had officially reached her threshold. She didn't care if he killed her, or what his men would do to her any longer. She had had _**enough.**_

By the time Brom had noticed the pistol at his waist had left its holster it was far too late. Alia quickly gripped the handle of the weapon and pointed it directly into his face. The Captain's men had their own pistol's drawn within seconds of Alia stealing his.

" _Drop them! Drop them_ _ **NOW!"**_ She screamed. _"Drop them or I swear by the force I'll blast his damn head off!"_

" _You've got some nerve you little…"_

" _Jace, Jax, do as she says."_ Brom calmly interrupted.

" _But Captain! We can't just…"_

" _Weapons down!"_ He barked.

She wasn't expecting that. When she pulled the blaster on him, she wasn't thinking. When she realized what she had just done, she thought for sure she was about to get her head fried off. Not knowing what else to do, Alia continued to jam the gun directly into Brom's face, her arms trembling violently.

" _Now...now you're gonna listen to me. And you're gonna listen good or I swear I'll make you regret it."_ She was doing her best to sound convincing.

" _Come on Captain. Just let us fry this little schutta!"_ Jax growled.

" _I ordered you to stand down!"_

Jace and Jax exchanged angry looks with one another. Reluctantly, they re-holstered their blasters.

" _Okay. You've got my attention pup. So talk."_

The look he was giving her at that moment….Alia wanted nothing more than to drop that blaster and run, but she was in too deep now. She had no choice but to push through.

" _First of all. My name isn't pup. It's_ _ **Alia.**_ _I'm sick of you and your men calling me names like I'm some sort of pet. I'm not! I'm the personal assistant of the Dark Lord! Your Master!"_

" _ **Your**_ _Master."_ Brom corrected. _"I serve no one."_

" _That may be what you tell your men, but I know the truth. I know better than any of them what you really are, Mandalorian."_

He raised a brow at her, crossing his arms.

" _Is that right?"_

" _Yes...yes it is."_

Alia knew what she had to do. She began speaking in Mandoa.

" _I once served the fire of Mandaoan men. I have witness the destruction of the Outer Rim. Served among the warriors of many clans. I polished their armor, repaired their weapons….warmed their beds."_

She had to stop herself from gagging on that last part. She took a deep breath and continued.

" _I bore witness to the destruction of The Ultimate One at the hands of the Revanite. Now I serve the new Lord. I serve_ _ **Tautunga.**_ _"_

Brom's face began to heat up. There was murder in his eyes. He responded to her in Mandoa.

" _Tautunga is dead! The Master of Master's was slain by The Revanite at Malachor V. You speak with stolen words little thing!"_

" _Tautunga is alive and well. When the Revanite slew The Ultimate One he took the Mask of Tautunga. Though he does not wear it, by the laws of the Ancient Warriors he holds the Mask. That makes him Tautunga. You understand this, warrior. Whether you admit it or not."_

" _Speak your next words carefully little thing….lest I make them your last."_

" _That is why you follow him is it not? The others, they have lost their honor. They no longer follow the ancient ways. They're content to sell themselves as mercenaries or bounty hunters. But you...you have not lost your Mandoan pride._ _ **That**_ _is why you serve The Revanite. Why you serve Tautunga!"_

Jace and Jax, who didn't speak of word of Mandoa, were utterly confused throughout the entire exchange. Brom's face finally began to cool down. He took a deep breath, before addressing his men in Galactic Basic.

" _Men, back to the barracks."_

" _But Captain! We can't just let her…"_

" _Just go! Drinks are on me tonight."_

The two commando's wanted to protest further, but knew better than to question their Captain. Slowly, reluctantly, they left. Leaving a still slightly shaky Alia alone with the massive warrior.

" _You've got guts little pup. I'll give you that."_

He took two steps toward her. She immediately took two steps backwards, the blaster still in her trembling hands. A wicked grin crossed lips.

" _But...if you're going to threaten someone with a Blaster. It helps if you turn the safety off first."_

Alia turned pale. Slowly, she lowered the weapon. Brom, grinning like an idiot, reached out his open palm.

" _May I?"_ He asked condescendingly.

Alia deflated, shamefully placing the weapon back in his hand. She felt like an incompetent moron. Brom took the weapon and turned it upwards toward the ceiling with the left side facing towards her.

" _It's here."_ He explained, pointing to a small button on the side of the weapon.

" _Hold it down until you hear the tone. That will let you know the weapon is ready to fire."_

He armed the blaster and then, surprisingly, offered it back to her. Alia gave him a confused look before gingerly taking the weapon back. He guided her arms outwards directing the weapon towards his chest.

" _Always aim for center mass. Never aim for the head, it's too small a target. When you fire the weapon, squeeze the trigger, don't just pull it. Let the recoil travel through your arm, not just your wrist."_ He instructed.

" _Why are you showing me this?"_

" _Because if I'm going to be_ _ **honor armed**_ _to a scrawny thing like you, I want to at least know it was done competently."_

" _Honor armed?"_

" _You know our language. Surely you know something of our code as well."_

It hit her at that moment. Of course! She had successfully disarmed a Mandalorian Officer of his weapon. That was a huge deal in their culture. As per part of their code, if a subordinate ever successfully relieved a Mandalorian officer of his weapon, that subordinate was entitled to boons from the commanding officer. One for each rank he was above him.

" _As honor dictates, you will have three boons."_

" _Why three?"_

" _Though I despise to admit it….that outfit you're wearing technically makes you an Officer. A lieutenant to be precise. As I am a Captain, that gives me three ranks above you."_

 _So Ana was right...it really is a Sith Officer's Uniform._

" _Name them. I won't stand around all day."_

Alia thought long and hard about what she wanted. Finally she spoke.

" _First of all, you're going to instruct your men to treat the Servants with respect. They serve the Empire just as you do. You won't belittle them any longer."_

Brom rolled his eyes.

" _Very well. What else?"_

" _Also, you're going to commit three of your men every day to guarding my sister's while they work. If your men have time to drink then they have time to watch a few charges."_

" _You're pushing your luck pup…."_

" _You are honor armed, Captain Brom. You won't break this oath, no matter what. Not if you are truly Mandalorian."_ She challenged.

He took a deep breath, calming himself down.

" _Fine...and what is the last one?"_

Alia held the blaster up in her hand.

" _You're going to teach me how to use this."_

That last one surprised him. For a moment he just stared at her unbelievingly. When he realized she was serious, he burst into laughter.

" _Ha! So not a pup after all. She has the spirit of a warrior it seems."_ He exclaimed. _"We have training and target practice every day from 0700 to 0900. Stop by if you want a lesson."_

" _That's all Captain. You're dismissed"_

With that, Alia turned and began to leave.

" _Just one thing…"_

She turned back around.

" _What is it?"_

" _You got that weapon off me because my guard was down. I underestimated you, which was my failure. I'll readily admit that."_

His expression became deathly serious.

" _But don't think for one second that I will repeat that mistake. If you_ _ **ever**_ _try something like that again. I_ _ **will**_ _kill you. Am I clear?"_

* * *

Alia gingerly entered the Servant's quarters with her gift in hand. It had been three days since she was last here. This time would be different. This time, she would make things right. As she entered the East Wing, she saw the girls setting up for another story night. They all turned and stared at her. Their expressions had changed. They were softer, more curious than judgemental this time. Mother Nali smiled at her as she approached.

" _Umm...hello everyone."_

" _Hello my darling Alia. It's good to see you. What is that you've got in your hands?"_ She asked curiously.

She carefully walked up to Mother Nali, the girls all staring at her and whispering softly to one another. Even Liz's expression seemed to be softer, though she still stared suspiciously at Alia as she approached.

Alia placed a stack of holobooks in her hands. Mother Nali inspected them curiously.

" _What are these my dear?"_

" _They're holobooks Mother Nali. From Darth Revan's personal collection. They contain information on real galactic history. Use them in your stories, not just to entertain them, but to teach them as well."_

" _To... to teach them? I don't understand."_

" _Your stories are wonderful Mother Nali. But they often lack critical details that make them true. It's time my sister's had a proper education. It's time they learned history, math, reading, galactic basic. I want them to have a better chance at a real life. And this is the first step."_

The girls didn't know what to think. They all muttered to each other disbelievingly. Unsure what to make of this new development.

" _Oh please! Like we're going to be bought so easily. Are you truly so desperate for company that you'll bribe your way back into story night?"_ Saphira mocked.

" _It's not a bribe. I have no intention of staying."_ Alia answered honestly.

The whole room was silent.

" _Those men who have been following us around…"_ Liz finally broke the silence. _"They say they were ordered by their leader to protect us while we work...and that you had something to do with that. Is it true?"_

" _Yes sister. It's true."_ Alia smiled.

Liz didn't respond.

" _There's a week's worth of information in every single one of these. I'll return in two months time and recollect them, exchanging them for new ones. And then I'll return two months after that again. And again."_

" _Oh spare us Alia! We know what you're trying to do! We're not dumb! If you think you'll win us back over with some guards and a few hand me down history books you're sadly mistaken. We know what you truly are! You're the Master's favorite!"_

" _You're right Saphira."_ Alia answered without hesitation.

" _I...I am?"_ Saphira blinked in confusion.

" _Yes. You are. I'm the Master's favorite. There's no sense in trying to dance around that fact any longer. For whatever reason, he favors me over the rest of you."_ She spoke honestly.

" _So you admit it then!"_ Saphira snapped.

For a moment, it seemed like the girls would turn on her again.

" _Yes sister. I do admit. And as long as I continue to be his favorite, then I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you girls are taken care of."_

" _Alia…"_

" _Please Liz, just let me talk."_ Alia requested.

" _O...okay sister. Go ahead. We're listening."_

" _Seriously?! Oh come on! Don't tell me any of you are actually buying this bantha poodoo!"_

" _Shut up Saphira."_

" _What? But she's the…_

" _I said shut up!"_ Liz interjected. _"I want to listen to what she has to say."_

" _Yeah! We'll hear her out this time."_ Another girl stated.

" _Let Alia speak. She deserves a chance to explain herself!"_

 _Finally._ She thought. Alia took a deep breath before speaking.

" _I thought you all hated me simply for the lies Saphira had been feeding you. I now realize that I was wrong. All this time, I've been sleeping in a comfy bed, wearing comfy clothes, and have enjoyed a comfy life while the rest of you have suffered. There was more I could have done for you and I truly apologize for that."_

Her body began to quiver, her eyes quickly teared up.

" _But I want you to know...that in all the time I spent with the Dark Lord, never_ _ **once**_ _did any of you leave my thoughts. You were always there for me when things were at their worst with the Slaver King. And now that things are better for me, it's my turn to be there for you. Just as Mother Nali once told me I would be."_

The old Matriarch gave her a proud smile, wiping a fresh tear away from her face.

" _You girls, and you too Pix, all of you are my friends. My family. I love each and every one of you with all that I am. And whether you hate me, revile me, or never want to see me again it matters little. I will continue to do everything I can to help you. I will never abandon you, any of you, for as long as I live."_

Nothing but silence in the room. The girls all stared at one another, all with the same expression on their face. They had made a terrible terrible mistake. And they all knew it.

Having said her piece. Alia turned towards the door to leave.

" _Sister?"_ A familiar, squeaky voice called out.

Alia turned around.

" _Yes Pix?"_

" _Could you read these to us tonight?"_ He asked, a bright smile on his face. _"I mean...if Mother Nali is okay with it."_

" _I think that's a wonderful idea. You'd be a much better narrator for these stories than I could ever be, my dear Alia."_

" _ **I agree. Yeah! Stay and read to us sister. Tell us a story. We want to hear!"**_

They were smiling. They were all smiling at her again. By the force she had missed this. It was as if a hole in her heart were suddenly being refilled with the energy of her loving family. Saphira's body quivered in rage. Now _**she**_ was the one who wanted her sister dead.

" _Alia…."_

A voice she instantly recognized cut through the crowd. The girls split the small semi-circle revealing Ana, who stood at the end of the room. Her eyes met Alia's for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

"Ana...I've missed you." Alia gave her a loving smile.

She could tell Ana was trying to compose herself. She didn't like crying in front of others. But Alia could always pinpoint the moment right before she was about to break down. It started with the slightest tremble in her bottom lip. Then it slowly crept across her entire body until she was shaking all over. Then her voice would catch just once, in the sweetest way. Finally would come the tears. It only took her a few moments this time, before she was running in a full sprint, openly weeping, into Alia's arms.

" _I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I should never have doubted you! I'm the worst friend imaginable!"_

Ana sobbed heavily into Alia's shoulder, clutching her sister tightly to her chest.

" _It's okay Ana. It's okay. You don't have to cry anymore. I could never be mad at you. You know that."_ She stroked her hair reassuringly, the shoulder of her uniform was soaked with Ana's tears.

" _If anyone should be apologizing it's me."_

" _Taya?"_

Liz's eyes lit up the moment she saw her sister on her feet again. She ran to her, wrapping her arms around her.

" _I'm glad to see you're okay Taya."_ Alia beamed, still clutching Ana close.

" _My head still hurts, but I'll recover. I wanted to apologize to you the moment you defended us from those men. If I had been conscious I would have set the others straight, I promise you."_ She said regretfully.

" _Don't do that to me again."_ Liz trembled. _"I thought I had lost you."_

" _Liz, as happy as I am to see you, I think there's someone else who deserves your attention more than me right now."_

" _Y...you're right."_

Liz shamefully turned her head. It was time for her to swallow every last bit of pride she had. Alia finally let go of Ana for a brief moment to address her redheaded sister.

" _You've got no reason to forgive me. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. But I promise I didn't hate you. I was just scared for what might happen to us. For what might happen to her…"_ She motioned to Taya as she spoke. _"But that's no excuse for how I acted. I was just as big a schutta as Saphira. I'll never forgive myself for that."_

" _Speaking of which, where is she?"_ Pix asked, changing the subject.

" _She stormed out the moment Alia finished her speech. I don't think we'll be seeing her in here again anytime soon."_ One of the girls commented.

" _Of course she did! For forces sake I can't believe I bought her act for one minute! You must think I'm the dumbest sister in the world…"_ Liz lowered her head in shame.

Alia sighed.

" _Liz...you've always been a complete bitch."_

" _Alia!"_

" _It's true Ana. As long as I've known you Liz, you've always been the first to snap at people. You're one of the brashest, most fiery girls I know."_

Liz didn't say anything. She had earned this and she knew it.

" _I don't accept your apology."_

" _I understand…"_

" _No you don't. I don't accept it, because there's nothing to forgive. What makes you different from Saphira is that you were never angry at me because of what you thought I did to_ _ **you.**_ _All that time, your thoughts were wholly consumed with your sister's well beings. Especially Taya. You're a bitch Liz, but your a bitch with heart. And it's one of the things I've always admired the most about you."_

" _That's a way kinder response than I honestly deserve…."_ Now it was Liz's turn to wipe a tear away. _"Ah hell, is anyone else here besides me sick of all this crying?"_

They all laughed in agreement.

" _I want to hear sister read to us!"_ Pix chimed in.

" _Okay. Okay. Everyone gather around and I'll start us off with something I know you'll all enjoy."_

" _Will there plenty of action in this one sister?"_

" _I won't lie. These stories will be a little bit different. But what's important is that they contain information that the rest of you can use. It's important we know the truth. That's what these stories will give us."_

" _Alia...it's good to have you back."_

" _It's good to be back sister. I promise that this time, I'm not going anywhere."_


	10. Chapter 10

_Whatever happens, don't let them see you're nervous._

Alia kept repeating these words to herself as she descended into the training room in the Soldier's barracks. If she let her nerves get the better of her then the Commandos would pick up on it right away. It had been a week before she could finally work up the stomach to take Brom up on his offer.

 _I'm not a frightened little girl anymore. I've come here to become stronger. I won't let these men scare me._

As the elevator came to a halt and the automatic doors opened, Alia froze. She was instantly hit with the nauseating stench of sweat and body odor, making her stomach flip.

 _So this must be what a men's locker room smells like._

There was no time for weak stomach's or frayed nerves. Alia was here to train, and she would be damned before she let her overactive mind talk her out of it. She stepped off the elevator and began gingerly walking passed the rows of lockers where the men's sweaty armor was being kept. There was no telling when the last time this place had been thoroughly cleaned was. As Alia approached the end of the locker room she passed through another set of automatic doors where the gym was.

" _Come on! Make it fifty! Don't puss out now, you jelly boned nerf herder!"_

" _Strike again! Harder, like you're trying to smash through his head!"_

" _17….18….19….is this the best you've got?!"_

" _So I was guarding some of those lady servants the other day. There's this one brunette in the group...hell of a figure on her. I'm thinking about making a move."_

The spectacle could best be summed up in one word. _Testosterone._ Giants of men barking and bellowing at each other while they strained against heavy machinery, lifted massive weights, or bashed each other's skulls in on the mat. The few that weren't actively training grouped together near the water dispensers, talking about past conquests and making lewd jokes; most of them revolving around the size of their genitals. There wasn't a single one of them who didn't have arms twice the size of Alia's legs. She looked completely out of place.

" _By all the bloody battles of Malachor! Hey Jax! Check this out! The little birdy actually came."_

Alia jumped in surprise. Turning to see Jace standing right behind her, wearing nothing but track shorts and gym shoes.

" _Looks like you owe me twenty creds after all Jace!"_

" _Oh, blow it out your exhaust port!"_

" _Umm...hi. I'm...well...I'm here to train."_ She offered meekly, presenting the blaster she received from Brom to both of them.

" _Heh! We know why you're here."_ Jax grinned.

" _Yeah, you're just in time actually. The Captain's about to set a new record. Come on love, we'll take you right to him."_

Alia all but wretched the moment Jace flung his arm around her shoulder. He was covered in sweat and smelled like the backside of an unwashed Bantha. At least it was only her shoulder he was touching.

The two commando's lead Alia to the back of the room where a small crowd had gathered. All of them chanting the name of their captain in a boisterous manner. As Jace and Jax cleared the way, Alia could see what it was they were all chanting about. Captain Brom stood in the middle of the group, dressed as the others were, in nothing but shorts and shoes. He was a mountain of meat, twice the size of the other commandos in terms of pure muscle mass.

" _ **Stim pack!"**_ He shouted obtusely.

A nearby commando offered him a plastic auto-injector syringe. Brom slammed the needle down into his tree trunk like calf muscle. The veins and arteries in his arms, legs, and neck swelled as if at any moment they might burst. With a bestial look in his eye, Brom squatted and gripped the barbell lying in front of of him. Slowly he began to lift, pressing down into the mat with his feet as his massive legs lifted the weights off the ground. Alia couldn't believe what she was witnessing, there had to be at least nine-hundred pounds on that thing.

The higher the barbell rose, the louder and more boisterous the commandos became. Finally, with one last bestial roar, Captain Brom lifted the heavy weights over his head. His face was as red as Revan's eyes. The entire room exploded in an uproar of cheering. He dropped the weights onto the mat with a sickening thud that made Alia jump in place, roaring like a feral animal while beating his chest repeatedly with his right fist. The crowd was eating it up.

" _ **52 years old and I'm still taking all your skinny asses to school!"**_ He roared, again the crowd responded by chanting his name.

Alia understood now why it was that these savage commandos followed Brom. Only a Mandalorian could garner this level of respect from such men. As the heat of the moment died down and money exchanged hands among the warriors, Brom finally noticed Alia peaking out of the corner of the crowd. A wicked smirk crossed his lips.

" _So you showed up after all. Good, then we can get to work."_

" _That was…."_

" _Spare me, little pup. I'm not here to listen to your praise, merely to honor the agreement we made. You got that blaster with you?"_

She nodded, holding up the blaster in her hand.

" _Good. If you had lost it I would have snapped you in half."_

After the display she just witnessed that didn't seem like it would have been terribly difficult for him.

" _I need to hose off. Jace and Jax will show you to the firing range. Just watch your step in here, little pup. You're in our neck of the woods now."_

* * *

Alia squealed as she plummeted backwards to the floor. The men burst into another fit of howling laughter. Her face heated, they were just mocking her now.

" _Looks like the little birdy is trying to learn how to fly!"_

She groaned, gently lifting her sore bottom off the metal floor of the firing range.

 _This is infuriating. I can't hit a damn thing with this. The kickbacks so intense it sends me flying backwards every time._

She retook her position at the station where they had placed her to practice. The holographic targets in front of her seemed as if they were taunting the poor girl at this point.

 _If I could just hit one…._

The weapon went off again with a loud sharp blasting noise. Once more, the young girl went flying back, landing on her bruised butt.

" _Awww don't look so down, love. At least you've got that nice soft pillow to land on."_

The men all burst into laughter again.

 _Perverts…._

Slowly she got back up again. Rubbing her sore behind. Again, she fired the weapon. Again, she stumbled back and fell.

" _Dammit! This is impossible!"_ She shouted in frustration.

" _That's a Standard Issue Mandoan Heavy Blaster you're shooting. Mandalorian children practice with that weapon."_ Brom mocked.

" _You're supposed to be teaching me! We had a deal!"_

" _I told you everything you needed to know, yesterday. Now it's just a matter of practice."_

" _What good is practicing if the kickback knocks me on my ass everytime! I need something lighter than this."_

" _I already told you no."_ He growled.

" _But why? Does seeing me fail so miserably at this really bring you that much amusement?"_

" _Our deal was to teach you how to use_ _ **that**_ _blaster."_ He gave her sly grin. _"Next time, be less specific when discussing terms with a Mandalorian."_

She huffed at him. The men all snickered at her in amusement. This was getting nowhere and she knew it. But she wasn't going to quit. She didn't care how sore she got, she wasn't leaving this room until she hit at least **_one_ ** target. As she continued to struggle with the powerful weapon, Darth Raina appeared in the doorway to the firing range; accompanied by a rather bemused Pix.

" _So this is where the Dark Lord's assistant has been hiding all this time. Brom, I assume you have a good explanation for this."_

" _Raina, so nice of you to join us. Pull up a seat, this is the best entertainment we've had on this bloody ship since those organized Kath Hound fights."_

" _Are you still bitter I had those infernal beasts put down?"_

Raina pulled up a seat next to Brom. Pix took a spot on the floor next to her.

" _I'll only tell you what I said back then, you shouldn't have brought them onto an imperial vessel in the first place."_ She casually twirled a lock of Pix's golden hair as she spoke, much to his embarrassment.

" _It was just a bit of gambling!"_ Brom complained. _"We weren't causing any fuss."_

" _They were making a mess! Not to mention the fights were entirely rigged."_

" _Bah! You just have no sense of humor."_

" _Oh trust me, I know a joke when I see one."_ She commented pointing to Alia, who had just fallen backwards again.

" _Why is she using a blaster with such a powerful discharge capacity? With those twiggy arms of hers, it's a wonder she hasn't dislocated something."_ Raina observed.

" _It's the lightest weapon we have down here. Besides…"_ Alia fell back once more. Pix winced as she did so. _"If she can't condition herself, she'll never last."_

Raina gave him a weary glare. The spectacle continued for a few more minutes. Pix was growing increasingly distressed by his sister's howls of pain as she landed hard on the metal floor. He gave Raina a pleading look, who simply rolled her eyes.

" _Oh for forces sake!"_

She stood up and approached Alia. Who was, by now, having trouble standing. Raina helped her up and repositioned her legs into a better stance.

" _Stop standing so stiff. Bend your knees and brace with your dominant leg. Like this."_

Alia did as instructed.

" _Okay,_ _ **now**_ _fire."_ Raina instructed.

Alia fired the gun once more. She was still well off the mark, but she did not fall down this time. Pix was clearly relieved.

" _Well it's an improvement, at least. Now you just have to hit the…."_

Alia fired the blaster. It hit its mark dead on, destroying the blue disk hovering in front of her. She beamed, jumping up and down in her victory. Raina was speechless, as was Brom.

" _I hit it! I hit the target!"_ She celebrated.

" _Good job, sister!"_ Pix beamed.

Raina and Brom shared a look of utter disbelief. That was way too easy given how much she seemed to struggle not but a few moments ago. Raina quickly regained her composure.

" _Don't celebrate just yet. You only hit the first target. There's still three more up there."_

" _R...right."_

Alia quickly regained her focus and aimed at the next target. Raina, meanwhile, retook her seat next to Brom.

" _She's determined, at least."_ Brom commented.

" _Determination alone won't be enough. Why would the Dark Lord order her to go through weapons training?"_

" _He didn't. She came here of her own volition."_

Brom's comment visibly surprised her. She was suddenly looking at Alia in an entirely different light. A wicked smirk crossed her lips.

" _So_ _ **that's**_ _it then."_

Brom nodded.

" _It would seem the little pup is tired of being pushed around. Still, I doubt heavily she will make anything of this."_

" _Ummm, may I say something Mistress?"_ Pix asked.

She chuckled in amusement.

" _Go ahead sweety."_

" _Alia has always been the strongest of us. Even back when we still belonged to the Slaver King, she was constantly trying to find ways to improve herself. When we first arrived on this ship, we began to notice a serious change in her. At first it frightened us, but we've come to realize that Alia has finally been doing what she always said she would do one day. Make herself stronger...so that she can protect us."_

She raised a brow at the young boy.

" _Is it just me, or has your Galactic Basic improved?"_ She commented.

He blushed.

" _She's been teaching us Mistress. In what little downtime she has, Alia has been teaching us many things. How to read, write, do basic mathematical equations. She's even tutored Mother Nali so that she may teach us when Alia is too busy. We've been studying very hard so that we might one day become stronger too."_

Alia successfully hit another target. Pausing to indulge in more celebratory jumping.

" _I thought her friends would just prove to be a weakness."_ Raina admitted. _"But she seems stronger because of them."_

" _When you have something to fight for, you will fight for it until the bitter end. That is the philosophy that guides all young Mandalorian's. Sacred honor, above all else."_

" _I'm not so sure the two things are related."_

It took her several tries but Alia finally managed to hit the last two targets. Pix jumped up and clapped for her excitedly.

" _You did it!"_

Alia beamed, pride in her eyes. Brom offered her a reluctant applause. Finally he stood, a sly grin on his face.

" _Congrats. After forty three minutes, you successfully managed to complete the tutorial. Now the_ _ **real**_ _training can begin."_

* * *

" _Do I even want to know how you managed to get these bruises, sister?"_

It was a somewhat embarrassing situation Ana found herself in. Massaging healing ointment into Alia's wounded backside.

" _It's not what you're thinking, Ana."_ Alia turned red. _"It was blaster training."_

" _How'd you managed to hurt yourself like_ _ **this**_ _with a blaster?"_ Ana quipped.

" _It's a long story involving recoil and a metal floor. I'd rather not get into it."_

Ana giggled.

" _Don't worry, this will stay just between us."_

Once she was done Alia quickly pulled her pants back up. Sitting down would be a chore for the next few days, but the ointment would help at least.

" _So will you be teaching us tonight? Or is The Dark Lord pulling you back upstairs again?"_

" _I should be able to stay for a little while, but I'll have to leave early. I'm supposed to have his armor cleaned before he's done with his workout."_

" _It seems like all the men have been training a lot lately. Even Revan."_ Ana commented. _"You mind filling me in on what's going on?"_

" _We've been raiding the planet of Dromas for over a week now."_ Alia explained. _"It'll be another week, possibly two, before the invasion force arrives and we can take the planet proper."_

" _You're starting to sound like them."_

" _Is that bad?"_

" _Not necessarily. It's just...different I guess."_

" _You've changed as well you know. You all have."_ Alia smiled.

" _Only thanks to you. But let's not waste any more time. I'm sure the others will be eager to start the lesson for tonight."_

Alia and Ana rejoined their sister's in the East Wing of the servant's quarters. They had all been studying their holobooks while she was gone. Pix was performing math equations in the corner, while Liz and Taya were discussing their favorite kinds of ships. Mother Nali was quietly reading up on Republic History. She had made it all the way to volume seven. The other girls were off in different corners of the room, talking over their lessons with one another.

" _What's the Capital of the republic again? Coruscant right?"_

" _I'm still having trouble with the cursive letters, but I think I understand the premise of the language."_

" _So did you see that one soldier that was guarding us the other day? Wasn't he kind of cute? I hope he'll talk to me."_

" _Okay everyone! It's time to start tonight's lesson."_ Alia interrupted.

The girls gathered around Alia, all eager to further the education that had been denied to them for so long.

" _So what are we learning about tonight sister?"_ Taya asked.

" _Just please tell me it's not more Math."_ Liz groaned.

" _But I like Math!"_ Pix protested.

" _How? It's so boring!"_ Liz retorted.

" _Now now Liz. Let Alia speak. Whatever lesson she has planned, I want all of you to give her your utmost attention, okay?"_

" _Yes Mother Nali."_ The girls chanted in unison.

" _Okay. For tonight's lesson I'm doing something a little different."_ Alia explained.

" _Are we gonna get to see some more cool ships? Oh, or maybe some neat droids?!"_ Liz asked eagerly.

" _I'd like to know more about fighters myself."_ Taya admitted.

" _ **What about history? I thought we were gonna discuss animal species again. Just please, by the force, no more math."**_ The girls all chanted.

Alia giggled at them.

" _No math tonight, I promise."_

The girls all sighed in relief. Pix, on the other hand, looked very disappointed.

" _Everyone, take a look at this."_

Alia produced a holocron from the satchel on her vest. The girls stared at it in wonderment.

" _A holocron? What are we going to learn from that, sister?"_ Ana asked.

" _Everything you will ever need to know."_ Alia explained.

The girls gave her a puzzled look. Alia set up the holocron in the center of the room, using a simple light projector to activate the mechanism. The device whirred and hummed to life, projecting a large, circular sphere in the center of the room with several holographic interfaces on it. The girls gasped in amazement.

" _What is this, sister?"_

" _This, Taya, is the Holonet. You can find anything and everything you could possibly need here. All information registered in the Galactic Database. News, history, knowledge, there are even games and training simulators. This way, I won't have to steal anymore of Revan's books."_

" _Alia, this is incredible!"_ Nali exclaimed. _"Do you girls understand what this means? Your sister has given us a conduit into the outside world. For the first time in our lives, we have access to the Galaxy."_ She was getting emotional.

" _I can't take all the credit."_ Alia admitted. _"It was Lord Revan's idea."_

The girl's gave her an incredulous look.

" _You weren't lying, were you."_ Ana commented.

" _About what?"_

" _About Revan. He really is different from other Sith."_

" _Yeah...he is."_ A blush creeped up Alia's cheek.

It didn't take Alia long to teach her sister's how to use the Holocron's interface. Soon, she had them all hooked in. Each of them learning a different lesson based on their individuals strengths. Alia couldn't have been more proud of them. Within a week's time they had successfully managed to make up for almost a decade of missed opportunities. For the first time in their lives they had hope for a better future. She wanted to teach them more, but time ran short. The Master's armor would not wait forever. Alia said her goodbyes, and left the Servant's quarters. On her way out, however, she ran into an unfriendly face leaning against the railing of the corridor.

" _Saphira…"_ Alia grumbled. _"What are you doing out here? It's past curfew."_

She gave Alia an ugly scowl. There was hate in her eyes.

" _You really think you're something special now, don't you?"_ She asked bitterly.

" _You know jealousy is an ugly color on you, sister."_ Alia commented. _"Stop this idiotic rivalry, it's pathetic."_

" _This doesn't change anything, you know."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _What you're doing. All the lessons and everything. It still doesn't change the fact that we're servants."_

" _It's a start at least. You should join them, Saphira. You know, make something of yourself."_

" _I'd sooner clean the inside of the sewage compactor."_ Saphira stated with impertinence.

" _With that attitude I'm sure it won't be long before you'll have to."_ Alia quipped. _"I'm not discussing this with you anymore. I have more important things to be doing right now."_

With that Alia began to leave.

" _You really think he cares about you?"_

She stopped.

" _You're not his apprentice, you know. He already has one of those. You're not even really an officer, he just gave you that outfit so you wouldn't have to worry about the men attacking you the first chance they get. Face it, that's not a uniform you're wearing, it's a costume."_

She turned and charged Saphira, pinning her against the railing. Her eyes were wild, even Saphira seemed frightened for a brief moment.

" _What the hell do you know! You know nothing about him!_ _ **NOTHING!**_ _"_ She yelled.

Saphira took a moment to recollect herself, before giving Alia that wicked sneer she had become so used to.

" _Did I hit a nerve?"_

Alia, realizing she had let Saphira get to her, backed away. The redness drained from her face.

" _You don't know what you're talking about...he's...he's not like that. He's different."_ Alia's words were unconvincing.

" _He's a_ _ **Sith,**_ _you bantha brained moron. You really think he keeps you around because he respects you? Or cares for you? You amuse him! You're his pet! He doesn't respect you, he_ _ **PITIES**_ _you!"_

There was that word again. _**Pity.**_ The one word Alia couldn't seem to stomach. She wanted to beat her sister's face in, but she knew it would do her no good. That would only make Saphira believe she had gotten to her. She didn't want Saphira to win. She didn't want her to be right. But still...Alia couldn't help but worry that maybe there was a glimmer of truth to her words.

" _You...you don't know anything about him. You don't know anything at all."_

Alia quickly left the corridor, heading back to her Master's chambers. Saphira gave her a wicked smirk as she left.

" _I know more than you think…."_

* * *

Alia timidly stepped through the automatic doors to Revan's bedchambers. Even though it had been several weeks since she first stepped foot in his room, Alia still felt nervous every time she did.

" _Master? I've finished with your armor."_

She looked around. He was nowhere to be seen.

 _That's odd, I would have heard him leave if he had been called to the bridge._

At that moment, the bathroom door opened. Revan stepped out of the steam filled room, wearing nothing but a towel. Alia quickly turned her head.

" _I heard you. Did you make sure to go over the plasma scorings with that micro-laser like I showed you?"_

" _Y...yes Master. I umm…"_

" _Oh for goodness sake, turn around before your neck gives out. You're not a child."_ Revan chastised.

Alia reluctantly turned her head back towards him. This was the first time she had seen Revan without his armor, or at the very least, a shirt on. His figure was about what she had expected. Large muscles, but not quite the size of Brom's. Scars from different battles on his chest and back, each one telling its own story. It was obvious he kept himself in peak physical condition, but it was all battle hardened. Not sculpted from marble, but rather chiseled from stone. It made him incredibly difficult to look at without getting flustered.

" _The...the armor is incredible."_ She quickly changed the subject. _"I've never seen a design like that before. Poly-plasteel plating instead of Durasteel, with kortosis fibermesh in between."_

" _I can't take credit for the design."_

Mercifully, Revan proceeded to walk to his dresser and pick out a sith robe to wear.

" _A jedi by the name of Ulic Quel-Droma designed a battlesuit similar to mine, after spending years fighting alongside the Mandalorians. I simply found the blueprints and improved upon them."_

" _In any case...the armor is finished."_

" _Good. I must meditate for awhile. The rest of the evening is yours."_

He was about to leave. She didn't want to ask. She knew it would make her sound desperate. But she couldn't shake what Saphira had said earlier out of her mind.

" _Master?"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Do you...still pity me?"_

He didn't say anything.

" _I've worked really hard."_ She continued. _"I've tried to make myself as useful to you as possible. I've even been training with a blaster in case I ever have to…"_

" _Are you a slave, Alia?"_

His question caught her off guard. She didn't know how to respond at first.

" _I...I mean…"_

" _It's a simple enough question. Answer it."_ He commanded sharply.

The agitation in his voice frightened her.

" _No...no I'm not."_ She finally replied. _"I'm not a slave."_

He gave a weary sigh, shaking his head disappointedly.

" _Then stop talking like one."_

Revan left the room. Leaving a stunned and quiet Alia alone in the dark.

* * *

Alia was starting to get the hang of this. Her hands were calloused and bruised by the time she could hold the weapon competently, but she had finally developed enough strength in her arms so as not to let the recoil of the weapon phase her anymore. Still, after two whole weeks of practice the highest level of the course she could get to was three. Stationary targets were one thing...but moving ones were an entirely different challenge.

 _Uggh, at this rate I'm never gonna master this thing._

Brom appeared from the far end of the room. Decked out in all his combat gear. He quickly approached Alia, who put the weapon down.

" _Time's up girl. The invasion force has arrived, and we're about to begin our primary assault on the Capital of Dromas. I need that blaster back."_

" _What? But you said I could practice with it!"_ She protested. _"Can't you just get a different one?"_

" _That's my lucky pistol. I_ _ **never**_ _go into battle without it."_ He reached out his hand to take it.

" _Wait! How the hell am I supposed to get any better if I don't have weapon to practice with!"_ She countered.

" _Oh for forces sake!"_ Brom reached into his back pocket and pulled out another weapon, tossing it to her. _"Here."_

" _Wh...what is this? It has almost no weight to it. Is it made of plastic?"_ Alia twirled the gun around in her hand, inspecting it thoroughly.

" _That's an ST:39 Light Combat Pistol. Standard issue Sith side arm. It doesn't quite pack the punch mine does. But it's more accurate and made from a much lighter material. It'll suit you better in the long run."_

" _Now hold on just one blasted minute!"_ She bemused. _"If you had a gun that was better suited to me this whole time then why didn't you let me use it to begin with!"_

He chuckled.

" _Unbelievable. So after all this time you still haven't figured it out."_

She gave him a confused look.

" _Since you've been practicing for two weeks with a much heavier weapon, it should make practicing with that little peashooter all the easier."_

She didn't respond, it slowly beginning to dawn on her. Mandalorian conditioning. That's what this had been the whole time. Her hands were bruised, and callous but they had also been toughened by the constant recoil of the weapon. As Alia gripped the light pistol in her hand, a surge of confidence rushed through her.

" _I...I think I get it."_ She finally replied.

" _Good. Now hand me back that Blaster."_

She tossed him the weapon.

" _Finally, back where she belongs. Oh yeah, one more thing."_

He tossed her a strange black pouch with a clip.

" _What's this?"_

" _A holster. That gun is yours, so take good care of it."_

With that, he began heading towards the exit.

" _Hey Brom!"_

He stopped.

" _Yeah?"_

" _Thank you! For the training, I mean."_

" _Bah! Save it for when you actually_ _ **use**_ _that training pup."_

His words stuck with her. It's true that, while she was learning how to carry a blaster, the odds of her actually having to use it were slim to none...at least as long as she remained on the ship.


End file.
